Seventeen And Lovestruck
by x . Free . x
Summary: Seventeen year old Katou Youji, has just fallen in love with a popular and cool Iwaki Kyosuke... From what Katou knows, it might be unrequited... But what happens if Iwaki feels the same? -KatouXIwaki Story- .
1. I've Fallen For You

_**Hello hello everyone. It's been quite a while since I've visited back to the Haru Wo Daite Ita section in Fanfiction. I've decided to write another story, where Iwaki and Katou pose as teenagers, Katou falling in love with a popular Iwaki. It's the first time I've done something like this, so it might be suckish.**_

_**A/n*~ Okay, this will be done in first person's point of view. I can't write fluently enough in third person's. And one more; some new characters'll be introduced later on in it... So on we go...**_

_***= Otaku: A geek/ nerd. **_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

Youji Katou. Seventeen years old. Currently, trying to figure out how to make through high school, and trying to figure out my career choice as of today... And most importantly... my orientation. I'm in love with a guy. Yeah it may seem weird but... I just can't help it. Something attracted me to this guy, and I can't keep my mind off of him... Even when I'm in class, focusing on the board is hard enough, even though I'm an otaku*. Yeah; I'm a otaku as people like to obliviously call out as I walk through the hallway. I wear glasses, since I'm far-sighted. My eyes are a goldish-brown color, and my hair, brown. My skin is a light brown, due to years of tanning in my town. It was always hot there. I'm tall. Yes, I _could _be the perfect cool guy, but y'know, it's not my thing. Plus; I have other things to worry about.

Besides that, you want to know who I'm in love with? Kyosuke Iwaki. The most popular guy in the school. Raven-colored hair, piercing gray eyes, tall, cream-colored skin, with the perfect body of an athlete... Oh he's _gorgeous_... Girls fall into his arms as he graces his presence among those less popular than him. Even the _jocks_ adore him. I heard he was on the track team... That explains the body... I don't know much about the jocks liking him, but I'm bullied almost every day, so I'd rather stay out of that.

"Hey Youji!" One of the jocks on the football team, Tsuji Katsunari, the _next_ to most popular guy in the school, yelled to me. Extremely buff, light colored skin, short hair. Has somewhat of a mustache. I hate the sight of him. I don't know what his problem is with bothering me. His friends; even worse.

I groaned, as I rolled my eyes, closing my locker. "What Tsuji?"

"Hey, watch who you're talking to nerd!" He screamed at me, as he pinned me to the locker, extremely close to my face.

"What is it? I have to get to class. I don't have time for this." I said back, trying to escape him.

"Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere today." He said, as his friends surrounded me.

"Why," I began to yell back, "What is it that you want? I haven't done anything to you, yet you still bother me! Go away!"

"Remember yesterday? You were chatting with my girlfriend! And I don't want you anywhere near her!" He screamed back, as he punched the locker next to my face.

"Rei?" I said confused. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend! I was discussing chemistry homework with her! She's in the same class as me."

He chuckled. "I don't care! You shouldn't be talking to her."

"Che, you don't deserve her! She's way smarter than you." I yelled back, regretting my words a bit.

I saw a vein pop from his head. He was pissed. "Why you little..." He retracted his fist, readying himself to hit me. I was prepared for it. Then, when I felt the heat from Tsuji's hand approach my face, I heard a sharp slap, and I peered my eyes open to see someone standing in front of me.

"Back off Tsuji." I heard a voice, so menacing, yet smooth at the same time, say. "The kid didn't do anything to you."

"But Kyosuke-kun..." Tsuji responded, as he tried to explain this dumb confrontation to him.

Iwaki Kyosuke... protected me from Tsuji's fist, from caving into my face. Iwaki Kyosuke... of all people... Wow.

"Go." He commanded, sounding as though he was losing his patience.

Tsuji, with a scoff, told his band of friends to come along with him as they left, him angered that he didn't get to pummel me at the end of the day.

I then gathered myself, trying not to act like a total goofball in front of the most popular guy in school... and... in front of my crush. "Uh, hey... Thanks for that. I really didn't need it though..."

He chuckled with a raised eyebrow, "Huh, you're a terrible liar. You think you could take Tsuji all by yourself?"

I went silent.

"Didn't think so. Anyway; what's he bothering you for?" He said to me, as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ah, no reason, he's just being a jerk, as every other nerd knows. Anyway; I probably should get going. It's getting pretty late and I have to be to class. Sorry, gotta' hold up my reputation as the Black Sheep of the school."

He sighed. "You really have to do that? I mean, hey, you're a pretty cool kid in all though."

I blushed a bit. "Oh no, not a nerd like me... I'm not as cool as you are. With your looks, huh, you could make any woman fall for you."

"I don't pay any attention to these girls around here." He responded. "They're just... fan-girls as you would know."

"True." I replied. I glanced at my watch. I had to go, even though I didn't want to leave. "Hey look, Iwaki-kun, um, I gotta' go and all. I can't be late. Detention is one thing I can't fade. So I'll see you around?"

"Wait," He beckoned, "I haven't even learned your name. You're going to leave me without me knowing you first?"

I chuckled slightly and smiled. "It's Youji. Youji Katou. I already know your name so you don't need to tell me. I'll catch you around!"

He waved me off, as I felt him stare at me when I ran from him, blushing. It was a day like no other. I loved this so much. I ran into class, and the teacher was surprised.

"Youji-kun," He said, "You're a bit late. Usually you're here early than this. What happened?"

"I got held up with a few things is all. I'm sorry, Yoshizumi-sensei. It won't happen again." I apologetically returned, as I went to my seat.

Yoshizumi-sensei, was my AP History teacher. A bit shorter than me, with black hair, brown eyes, and broad shoulders. He's a good teacher, but sometimes he has to take off, to go to the doctor's for his throat. He said that smoke inhalation caused his voice to become raspy. But with the help of medication, it calms that down a bit.

As he began the lesson, my friend Kaneko came up to me. Black hair, brown eyes, typical student... Beauty mark on the right side of his face that makes him a bit different from the others though. My height.

"Katou, where have you been? I had been waiting for like thirty minutes!" He said, as he began to whisper.

"I'm sorry Kaneko, I just got held up." I said to him, as I tried to pay attention to the board.

"Was it Tsuji again? Ugh, that jerk..." Kaneko already knew who it was, because he would get the brunt of his attacks too.

"Yeah it was him... and also... Iwaki Kyosuke..." I whispered a little more lowly than Kaneko. Every time someone heard his name, they turned their attention to the person who spoke.

"Him? What was he doing there?" He silently yelled.

"He broke up the little confrontation... He asked for my name..." I began to get a little more shy, as my face turned red.

Kaneko almost couldn't believe what he had heard. "He would talk to _nerd_...? Dude, how does that happen?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. But I need to find a way to get a bit more attention than I do now..."

"For what? Dude, we're the black sheep remember? Black sheep don't mix in with the white bro..." Kaneko whispered as he looked back to the board to take his notes.

"I know that, I'm just saying... change my appearance a bit... I need my contacts... and this ponytail needs to come out..." I said, reaching back to take my hair out of it's ponytail. It was the first time that I've ever taken my hair down.

"Bro, your hair got longer..." He responded, as he looked at me in awe.

"And these glasses need to go... I think I have my contacts in my bag." I said to myself, as I searched for the little contact case in my bag.

"Youji? Is there something that you need?" Yoshizumi-sensei said, as he looked at me search through my bag.

I found my contacts and then said, "Yes, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead." He said, as he looked at me strangely.

I rushed from the room, and went into the boys' bathroom ahead. I took off my glasses and began to put my contacts in. I could see a lot better with them in. I then looked at myself in the mirror. My appearance had changed. I felt a lot better about myself like this. I took a deep breath, straightened myself out, and returned down the hall to go back to class. I took a deep breath... and then opened the door.

The whole classroom stopped. After I had looked up and had seen everyone stare at me, like they had never seen me before.

I returned to my seat. "So, how do I look?"

"Dude... you look... Wow." Kaneko had no words. I felt everyone staring at me, girls, and even some boys looked at me like they had never seen me before.

The bell for second period had rung. I had left the earliest to get to my locker and get my things for my next class. When I jogged down the hall, with my hair bouncing along the ride, I noticed I was getting attention from everyone. Girls had to take double takes, to see if it was really the same guy. This was only a test to see how people would react. It seemed like this was a success. As I opened my locker, Iwaki came up to me... For the second time...

"Oh, hey Iwaki. What's the matter?" I asked, the first thing on my mind being help with a class or something.

"Your looks have changed... Where are your glasses?" He asked, with a look of distaste in his face.

"In my bag..." I said hesitantly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I like you with your glasses on. You look better that way. At least in my eyes..."

I began to blush. "Thanks Iwaki..."

He chuckled and smiled. "You're cute when you blush."

"Eh?" I exclaimed as my face turned even more red.

"You want me to repeat it?" He smiled devilishly.

"No! I have to go now!" I ran from him, in embarrassment.

This was just too much for me to take in... My crush just called me cute... Oh gosh... I'm just seventeen and lovestruck...


	2. Secret Lovers

_**I'm back for another chapter! Yeah, since you yaoi fans out there liked the first one, inspiration had taken over me and I decided that I was going to finish this chapter. Well, it might not be as great as the last but it's worth a shot! **_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

Yesterday had to have been the best day of my life. My crush, and the most popular guy in the school, Iwaki Kyosuke, _talked _to me! An otaku like me, usually doesn't get that much attention from anybody. We're considered the black sheep of the school, where people like us, usually don't fit in. He even called me cute... I'm blushing right now just thinking of it. It was a rare opportunity for me to get a chance to even _look_ at him. There are no words of how happy I am right now.

Also, I changed my looks around too... I've removed the glasses, and put in my contacts. They're emergency contacts, in case I lose my glasses. I took the ponytail, my trademark hairstyle, out and let my hair flow. It seems like I'm beginning to get a bit more noticed than before. My friend Kaneko, could barely recognize me, because he had only seen me with my nerdish look. I'm even getting more attention from girls. But Iwaki said that I looked cute with the glasses on... Oh gosh, I'm turning _into_ a girl. I'm acting like I'm dressing up for a date or something.

As I searched through my locker for one of my books, I felt something stand beside me.

"Hey Katou." Iwaki-kun said, as I looked at him surprisingly.

I jumped slightly, because he scared me a bit. "Oh! Iwaki-kun, um, hey!"

"Don't call me that. I'm older than you." He said, chuckling, looking down on me with those beautiful gray eyes.

"Oh, well then, _Iwaki_, what's up? Need help with something?" I asked, the first thing on my mind still being him needing help with homework or a class.

"I don't need help with anything. Are you assuming that just because you're smart, I need help from you?" He asked, with light chuckle in his voice.

I went silent again. This guy is too good.

"I thought so. Why'd you change your looks though? I thought you looked adorable with those glasses on." He smiled, making my eyes feel as though that they were burning.

I blushed, from my nose to my ears, returning, "Um, well, I thought I should just do something different for once."

He leaned in closely, my heartbeat pumping through my ears. "You didn't have to do that. Besides; I like your hair... It's so soft and silky... Looks like something you can grab onto, eh?"

My voice was beginning to get higher. "Iwaki! That's dirty!"

"Oh you're just adorable." He replied, stepping away from me.

With my heart beating out of my chest, and my blood ready to burst from my face, I then responded, "You're such a dirty-minded person. Have you had sex before...?"

"And? Does that make you jealous?" He smiled, with a sly chuckle.

I shivered at the thought of it. "No it does not. I was curious."

"Hmm, I hoped it would." Iwaki shrugged, as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

I blushed even more harder, my face beginning to pulsate. Was he _flirting_ with me? Oh man, he's trying to kill me.

Just then, three very beautiful girls popped up behind Iwaki and I. They held their fists tightly enclosed toward their face, like fan-girls would do in those mangas or something.

"Katou-kun, Mina has something to say to you!" One the girls said, as they pushed Mina forward.

"Um... Uh... Katou... Here you go. It's from me to you. I hope you like it!" She said, bowing as she handed me a case with a little bow on it.

'_I'm getting presents now?_' I thought to myself, as I took the gift from her. I opened the box, and it was a brand new watch. I had my old watch for three years, and this one was more stylish and sleek, and in my favorite color: white. With rhinestones surrounding the rim, and a white leather strap. Oh, I loved it.

"Wow! This is great. Thank you so much for this." I said to her, smiling.

They all blushed, as I marveled at my new watch. Iwaki sat there, with not a word to say.

"My parents shipped it in from France... it's not even out in stores yet..." She replied, blushing.

I smiled. "You really didn't have to do this. But... I still thank you for it, Mina-chan."

She blushed even harder, and the other girls just squealed. I think I was beginning to become popular. Just because I changed my looks, I'm getting all this attention? Oh man, this is great! I love this.

"Um, bye..." She said, as she went away with her friends still squealing about what had just happened.

Iwaki had a sour look on his face. "Do you get that all day?"

"Nah, not usually." I was still smiling, about to put my new imported watch on. "This is great! I finally get to ditch that rusty old thing I've been carrying around. Isn't it cool Iwaki?"

"Eh, it's okay." He said, as he shrugged like he didn't care about it.

"What's up with you? Don't tell me you're jealous." I responded, as I put the watch on my wrist.

He went silent for a bit. "Maybe..."

I blushed. "You're crazy."

Iwaki slyly smiled, as he pinned me to the locker. The hallways were beginning to clear. "You wanna' know how crazy I am?"

"No, not particularly..." I shivered, as my crush got closer, those gray eyes staring down on me.

He then loomed over with a kiss to my lips... They were so soft. My knees began to buckle underneath of me... I began to shiver. I could not believe this was happening. My lower body was surely reacting to this... I couldn't control my member as it poked through my uniform pants.

He then stopped, and whispered, "This is a kiss from me. No one else, got that?"

I panted, and nodded slowly, as my manhood began to get even harder. It began to hurt.

"Later." He coolly said, as he walked off to his class, leaving me completely hard, and horny.

I had to walk to my class like that... Ugh, it was embarrassing. Thankfully, the uniform pants were dark enough to hide the signs. I went to my second period, and there were two of my friends sitting in the front row.

This was my Algebra Trig class. I can't be in calculus yet. Mochimune-sensei was the teacher. Medium length, black hair, with glasses covering his eyes. He wore suits every day, and on his good days, he would wear casual clothing. He's a bit taller than me, and he's the strict teacher. He doesn't let anyone talk, unless told to.

He turned to me, with his dark brown eyes peering into mine. "Youji-kun, you're a bit late. What happened?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry Mochimune-sensei." I apologized, as I went to my seat, still throbbing.

"It's okay Youji." He returned, turning back to the board to teach.

Miyasaka and Onozuka, two of my best friends, and both them being an otaku like me, sat in the very front. Miyasaka being the one who has the spiky hair, and oddly arched eyebrows. Onozuka being the smooth one, with medium length blonde hair.

Miyasaka looked at me. He then began to write on a piece of paper. He passed it to me.

'Dude, where were you?' The note said.

I wrote back as quickly as I could. 'I was held up with a few things, I'm sorry guys.'

Miyasaka then handed the note to Onozuka, who wrote back, 'Don't get all brand new on us just cause' you changed your looks now!'

I wrote back, 'Look, I just had to deal with some things.'

Miyasaka wrote, 'No you didn't. You're lying, I heard you were hangin' out with Iwaki!'

Onozuka cut in, 'YOU WERE HANGING OUT WITH IWAKI KYOSUKE? HOW?'

'Look, we're just friends you guys. Nothing happened.' I wrote.

Onozuka and Miyasaka looked at me strangely. I looked back.

"Excuse me, are we having a staring contest, or is there a conversation going on there?" Mochimune-sensei asked, as he looked at us menacingly.

"Uh no sensei, continue." I said, covering up the conversation we were having.

I still had a bit of a hard-on. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Just thinking about Iwaki's lips touching mine, and him whispering into my ear, was sending me into total weakness. I couldn't believe that the most popular guy in school would kiss me like that. I never expected that to happen to someone like me. My manhood was beginning to get even harder than it was before, and I had to find a way to let all of this out. I was so hard, that I was throbbing, and my leg was beginning to shake. I needed to take all of these feelings out of me. For a whole entire hour, that kiss was all that was on my mind.

The bell then rang for second period to end. I sped-walked out of the classroom, and down the hall, to get to my next class. I then bumped into Iwaki again.

"Katou, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He held out his hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just in a rush to get to class." I got up on my own, as I gathered my things.

"But wait, I just wanted to tell you something first." He said to me, as I tried to get away from him.

"Can it wait until after third period? I really have to go Iwaki!" I said to him, trying to get past him.

He sighed. He then thought about something. "Okay, meet me behind the school, after eighth period is over."

"All right! All right!" I responded, rushing to get to my class.

The truth was: I was trying to avoid him. With the hard-on that I had, my feelings couldn't be controlled. I was ready to attack him after what had happened. I was so horny... I don't think I'll make it behind the school. My legs are hurting.

The school day dragged on, with a hard-on so hard, my legs began to throb. My crush had just kissed me, and I couldn't even get that out of my mind. I couldn't even fathom it. It was impossible. I never knew that Iwaki was gay... Or was he just trying to get to me? I won't know for sure unless I go behind to the back of the school, for something that he has to tell me.

The school day came to close, the bell to eighth period ending. I then leaped from my chair, to meet Iwaki behind the school after all the kids had gone.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked him, as I looked at my watch.

He sighed. "Look Katou, I..."

"Iwaki, hurry up, I have things to do." I said to him.

"Katou... I normally don't do this type of thing with guys... So forgive me if I'm sloppy okay?" Iwaki whispered, as he pinned me to the wall like he did earlier.

"What...?" I responded, in shock.

He then shut me up with a kiss, while touching my throbbing manhood. I was moaning, while he was kissing me... It felt like nothing I would ever feel in a lifetime.

"Ah, Iwaki! Wait no, stop, someone will see... Ah, oh!" I moaned, as he licked my neck.

"Everyone's gone... It's after school hours." He replied back, as he kissed me on my neck some more.

"No Iwaki... stop... unh... this is wrong..." I moaned, trying to make him stop. I was resisting the temptation even more, by trying to stop him.

"Stop?" He slyly remarked, "By the way your lower body is reacting I'd say you wanted this, huh?"

He was right. I _did _want it. The way he touched me... My crush is touching me there. Oh my gosh... I'm going to lose it.

"No... Ah... ahn... nngh! Iwaki... oh..." I moaned silently, trying to keep my voice from getting louder.

He chuckled, "I love your voice."

I panted, "Iwaki... oh, nngh-stop... haa! Yaah~!" My body was beginning to give into the pleasure. I couldn't fade it any longer.

"Katou... I don't know if you know this already... but... I like you..." He panted, as he rubbed me.

My heart stopped. For so long, I thought this love was unrequited... But now I know I'm not the only one... I had no words. My lower body, knew what to do though.

I began to throb after he had confessed it to me. "Iwaki... it hurts... Please... ahh, help me release..."

"Me too... You can't be the only one." He said to me, as he placed my hands into his pants.

The way his skin felt, made my whole body shiver. This was like a dream come true. My crush confessing, the one thing that I wanted to do...

He began to stroke me, as I stroked him. Us both moaning and sighing, making pleasurable noises, enjoying each other's strokes...

"Ahh... nngh! Iwaki! So good... more... ahh! Uhn~!" I moaned, letting my body sink into the bliss.

He sighed, "Oh what's this? The otaku's a freak? I like this side of you..."

"Uhh... oh... Ahh! Nnn~! Mm! More... it... ah!" I moaned again, my voice beginning to come out a lot more than from what it was before.

"From the first time I had seen you... I thought you were so cute... I couldn't help myself but to fall in love." He panted, as he stroked me harder.

"Stop saying it... Ahh! I get it..." I moaned back.

He then licked my ear, making me shout, "Ahh! Iwaki!"

My climax was reaching, and I could feel it in my stomach. "Iwaki... I'm cumming... Can't hold it..."

He panted, "Me too... Katou!"

As we reached our climax, both of us, still holding each other, spilling white semen in our uniform. I couldn't go home like that...

"Iwaki! Now I have to clean my uniform!" I yelled to him.

"That's fine, I'll clean it for you..." He seductively said, as he looked at me with a devilish smile.

This is wild... I love it... But now... We have to figure out a way to keep this relationship a secret. And in high school? That's going to be the most difficult part... How are we ever going to keep this love secretive?


	3. I'm So Into You

_**Hey again. This will be the third chapter to this story. Hope you like it ! **_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

I had gone home after that whole situation happened behind the school with Iwaki. My pants, soaked with my semen on them, had to be washed. I walked home the entire way with my pants like that. It was very uncomfortable, I'll give you that much. My parents _definitely _will not know about this. But it's just the fact of we're in high school, and in high school, rumors spread like wildfire. So, it's going to be hard trying to keep our relationship a secret.

I opened the door and came inside. There, my parents waited anxiously.

"Katou!" My Mother said, "Where have you been? We were worried!"

I sighed, wondering why she was still babying me. "Mom, I got held up at school. They wanted me to finish up some work."

"Oh, okay. For a minute there I thought you had disappeared or something. You're usually never home this late." She responded, putting her hand on her cheek, in thought.

"Yeah well that's the reason I'm late, I'll be up in my room." I said to her, as I went up to my room trying to hide the cream on my pants.

I shut the door, and threw my bag on the floor. I had to take both my pants and underwear off, since they had both got covered in my semen. But just then, I had thought about Iwaki's hands all over me... It was beginning to make me hard again... The thought of him touching me down there, was making me horny... I wanted him all over again. But I had to wash those pants... and later, my parents would call me down for dinner. But I had to find some way to calm down...

I then had remembered something... Iwaki had given me his number...

_Flashback begins..._

_"Katou, I want you to have this." He handed me a little piece of paper, with a number written on it. _

_I looked at it in shock. "This is your cellphone number? No Iwaki, I can't..."_

_He then jammed his tongue in my mouth before I could say anything to him otherwise. He knew how to shut me up. _

_"Just keep it. I want you to call me. Anytime, anywhere. I don't care." He responded, letting me breathe. _

_"Okay, I'll keep your word in mind." I nodded, as I got myself together. _

_"And..." He added. He then touched me on my crotch, making me hard again. "This right here, is mine. No one else's. You got that, Katou?" _

_I tried to keep from moaning and responded, "Yeah... I got it..." _

_Flashback ends..._

I couldn't have been anymore happy than I was now... My crush, is now my secret lover, and now... I don't have to be alone. Endlessly, I would obsess over Iwaki, wondering what he would be doing, before he and I got together. Now, my dream has become a reality. With him touching me softly over my body, and him licking me all over my neck... Sent chills throughout my body. I could barely hold it in.

It was just a matter of time before I had started to touch myself... I couldn't even do it anymore. "Iwaki... ahh... mm..."

Touching places I never even knew were sensitive, I began to trace the paths of where his hands had touched. "Oh... Nngh! Haa! Iwaki... more... uhn..."

I had to keep my voice down. Remember: my parents are still in the house. When they go out of town tomorrow, I'll be able to be loud.

I then reached my throbbing member. I touched it, and one touch caused me to almost shout. "Ahh! Nnn!"

I was dripping with pre-cum liquid, soaking my legs... "Oh, oh my... Iwaki... please, nnn! Haah! Nnn!"

Stroking myself, long and hard, I was making myself moan, my body writhing in bliss. "Oh! Nnn... harder... mm! Haa! Aah!"

I then got curious... Maybe I could fit just one finger inside... I've never tried it before, but let's see...

I had the courage to take my finger and began to rub the hole. It felt good... "Oh... nnn! It feels... uhn! Uhh!"

I was wet enough to just put one finger inside... oh my gosh... It was pure ecstasy. "Oh! Ahh! Nnn! Uhh! Ahn~!"

One finger wasn't enough though. I then put another finger inside... I almost drove myself insane. Keeping my voice low was becoming harder, as my pleasure grew larger.

"Oh my gosh! Iwaki! Uhn! So...good... More! Ahh~!" I moaned, thrusting my fingers inside, thinking of Iwaki's soft hands touching me all over.

I was about ready to let myself go. I couldn't hold on any longer. Since it was my first time doing anything like this, I was going to cum faster than expected.

"I'm going to... cum..." I moaned, trying to keep my voice from getting any louder.

I then felt the rush of semen, flow from my erection as I nearly screamed, "Ahh! Iwaki!"

I shivered and trembled, as the milk began to flow smoothly from me... Panting, I then had heard my Dad knock on the door.

"Youji! Dinner's done!" He yelled through the door.

My voice was weak, but I managed to squeak, "I'll be down in a minute."

I then heard his footsteps recede down the steps.

I then had put my forearm over my forehead. Sitting there, still convulsing after it had just happened, my phone began to ring. I picked it up from the floor. It was Iwaki. How'd he get my number?

"Hello?" I said, my voice beginning to return to normal.

_"Hey Katou."_ Iwaki's soothing voice returned.

I sighed, calming down after what I had just did. "Iwaki, how'd you get my number?"

"_I asked your friends._" He replied, chuckling a bit.

I sat up. "How do you know my friends?"

"_They introduced themselves to me. I just asked them. They were nice enough to give me your number, so, there ya' have it._" He responded simply.

I shrugged. "Hmm, good enough."

"_One question Katou, and give me an honest answer: How did it feel?_" He said to me, straightfowardly asking me that question.

I went silent for a bit. I then answered, "It felt good..."

He chuckled slightly, "_I knew it would. You went home with a bit of a hard-on though._"

My voice rose a bit, "Iwaki! You really had to bring that up again?"

He laughed, "_Alright, alright, I'm sorry, it's just that it's so cute seeing you like that. It makes me wanna' do it to you again._"

"Iwaki you're so dirty." I said, sighing while shaking my head.

"_You know it._" He chuckled. "_Oh yeah, and one more thing: After you're done doing whatever it is that you do at home, I'm going to go over your house so we can have a talk together._"

"Wait; you don't even know my address. And why would you want to talk inside of my house? My parents don't know who you are." I said to him.

He sighed, "_Your friends were kind enough to give me your address for one, and two we're not talking inside of your house, we're taking a walk somewhere. Don't be an idiot._"

"Kaneko is way too nice. Okay, it's a deal. I have to go now, I have to go eat dinner." I shook my head again while putting some pants on to go downstairs.

"_Okay, I'll see you after your dinner is done._" He replied back.

"How about I call you after I'm done?" I said, chuckling.

He laughed. "_What if I told you I'm already outside?_"

I then had a look of shock on my face. I peered outside of my blinds, and there was Iwaki, standing directly outside of my window. I just laughed. "You're an idiot."

"_I told you I'm crazy, you thought I was kidding._" Iwaki replied, laughing while watching me look at him through my blinds.

"Ugh, hang up the phone already." I laughed.

"_Alright, bye._" He said back.

I hung up.

I then went downstairs, to find dinner sitting on the table. Since I was in a good mood I decided to just sit there and be patient and wait to see my boyfriend. I love this day. I'm loving my life right now.

I let out a happy sigh, and then said, "Itadakimasu!"

I gobbled down my food, my parents watching in awe. They looked at each other worriedly, wondering if I was going through another growth spurt. Well, for one I'll give them that, and for two, I'm just trying to hurry up and get to Iwaki! I then finished my food and rushed upstairs to get a fresh pair of clothes on and out the door I went without a word to my parents.

I closed the door and then Iwaki appeared in front of me. "Katou, you're fast."

"Yeah... well I wanted to see you, so I had to hurry up and gobble my food down as fast as I could." I blushed, as I turned my face away from him.

As we left my house and walked down the street, Iwaki then asked me, "You want to go somewhere with me?"

"Um sure." I responded, as I looked at him curiously. "Where are we going to go?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just take a walk!" He smiled, as we walked into downtown Tokyo.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" I asked him, as we walked aimlessly throughout the city.

He chuckled, "About falling in love with you."

My heart skipped a beat, and soon, blushing followed along with it. "Oh, okay."

"You know, it wasn't easy coping with the fact that I was kind of gay... Because I was surrounded by girls every single day at school..." He stated, as he strolled along with me.

I sighed. "Well you aren't the only one. Ever since that time I had seen you, all I thought about _was_ you. I couldn't get you out of my mind... I couldn't understand what was wrong with me... I was falling in love before I knew it..." I then had thought about something... "Iwaki, what made you fall in love with me?"

He went silent for a bit. "Well... I never noticed you at first... But I could always tell that you were staring me. When I went to my locker, you would always stare at me, and then when I would look back, you would blush, with that cute coy face... I loved it. When I had protected you from Tsuji, when I had seen your face up close, I thought that you looked adorable. Also, you were also a cool person to hang around..."

"Wow..." I blushed. "All of that..."

"What made you like me?" Iwaki asked, as he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well..." I began, "You were beautiful for one. Your eyes, when you stare down on me, I swear, I melt every time! And your body, your an athlete, I couldn't help myself for some reason. Plus, you were so cool, and tall and handsome. I just couldn't control it. You're smart..."

He looked as though like he was blushing a bit... "Really?"

I smiled. "Yeah, really." I then thought of another question. "Iwaki, were you jealous that day when Mina gave me the new watch?"

He scratched his head. "Well yeah I was... because she was cute, and I thought you were going to fall for her..."

I laughed. "Oh my gosh, you really thought that? I would never do that. I had already fallen too deep in love with you."

"Well good." He responded.

We then arrived at a small park, where we sat on a bench. Iwaki sat extremely close to me.

"Iwaki, you're very close..." I said to him.

He then leaned in to give me a nice kiss on the lips. I felt weak as he did it. It felt so good.

"That's why I got close..." He flirted, as he smiled devilishly.

"Oh man... this is unbelievable. You're my lover and I'm kissing you... A guy like me doesn't deserve this..." I said, as I shook my head in shock.

He chuckled. "Well, I love you, so to me you do deserve this..."

"You really know what to say to make me fall apart huh?" I chuckled as he got closer into my face again.

"Yup I do." He smiled.

I love my life. I really really do. I'm lover to the one and only Iwaki Kyosuke, and he's in love with the Black Sheep Katou Youji. We're both polar opposites... But hey, we're in love. So who cares about that now? This secret relationship isn't so bad... But hopefully, I get to be with him forever.


	4. If You Ever Found Out

**_I'm on a roll you guys! The fourth chapter is up and posted. But let me tell you now; there will be no hawt gay man sex in this chapter , lol, because of reasons that I added it in the last two chapters before this one. Sorry to disappoint. There will be drama included though! So enjoy reading ! Oh and another thing , some new characters will be added ! I think you'll recognize them . _**

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

After a love-filled day with my new boyfriend yesterday, school is starting to turn out good. I don't have to come home feeling alone anymore, because I was the black sheep of the school. My friends are actually feeling the same thing because, for one, they're friends with a popular guy, and for two, they talked to with Iwaki Kyosuke, the popular guy in school, and their starting to get somewhat of a reputation too. School life for the nerds is turning into the life anyone could live if they wanted it.

Oh yeah; and another thing, I heard that a new exchange student was coming in from America. It's a guy, about our age. The girls have all the buzz about what's going on. I told you rumors spread like wildfire. But the teachers have been talking about it as well. I heard Yoshizumi-sensei discussing it with Mochimune-sensei... So the exchange student might have my classes along with me. I wonder if his Japanese is fluent. Hopefully it is, because he's not going to fit in here if he can't speak Japanese, because no one in this school knows how to speak English. Except me of course, who's been studying the language since I was ten. I know, I'm a nerd right?

But anyway, continuing on. I went to my fourth period class. Of course AP Biology would be next. My teacher is Sawa-sensei. He used to be in the police force before he gave up his high paying job as forensic scientist. He's always wanted to teach though. With pale, light blonde hair, and with blue eyes, and light colored skin, taller than me. His voice can be menacing at times. But he's never really strict if he wants to be.

I hadn't seen Iwaki this morning, so I assume he might not be here.

I sat down in my seat to see Miyasaka and Kaneko sitting in the front of the classroom as always. Girls, of course, were whispering and staring down my throat, eagerly awaiting to touch my hair... Yes, they're doing that now. New developments happen everyday.

"Alright everyone," Sawa-sensei began, sitting down at his desk. "There is a new exchange student coming in. The teachers have been ranting all morning about this kid... everyone please show him a warm welcome when he comes in."

Just about after Sawa-sensei had finished speaking, we heard the door begin to rattle. It then opened, and a young man came through. Sawa-sensei looked shocked. I couldn't see his face, but every other student had looked shocked and/or surprised.

He walked to the front of the classroom, and I was nothing sort of shocked. He looked _exactly_ like me, except his eyebrows were a bit bushier, and he was slightly taller than me. His eyes were brown and his hair, a bit more shorter than mine.

Sawa-sensei had to gather himself, and he cleared his throat. "Ahem um... this is Carlos Williams, an exchange student from California. He transferred here due to his Father's company moving overseas."

He then spoke, and his voice sounded so smooth, like two Iwaki's put together. "I hope you enjoy having me here. It's a first for me here in Japan, my Father moved us here on such short notice. But thank you for having me."

"Um, let's see... Uh, ah yes, sit right there behind Youji-kun." Sawa-sensei said, pointing behind me.

"And who might that be?" He asked.

"The person who looks exactly like you." Sawa-sensei replied, looking toward me again.

Carlos was thoroughly surprised when he had seen me. Because we looked exactly alike. Except that, I didn't know him, he didn't know me, and he was American. So it was no way possible that we could have been related.

The girls were all the rage, chattering curiously, questions blooming in their head. One of my classmates, Yuna, asked me, "Katou, is he your twin? You guys look so much alike!"

I responded coolly and calmly, "No he isn't. I particularly didn't expect this."

Carlos then tapped me on the shoulder. "Uh, I'm new to this type of scene. But um... It is kind of weird how we look kind of alike."

"Eh, well, your parents got some good genes." I laughed.

He laughed among others who did as well. "I can agree with you there."

"You're a pretty cool kid. And your Japanese is fluent!" I said to him, as I smiled.

"Thanks. I figure you're one of the popular kids." Carlos said, as he crossed his arms.

"Well, not exactly-"

"Yes, yes he is!" One of the girls butted in. "He hangs out with the most popular guy in school. His name is Iwaki Kyosuke! He's as hot as you two are!"

Carlos had a look of surprise on his face. "Oh? I'm hot now? Well..." He took the girl's hand, "I find you pretty adorable myself."

All the girls soon began to blush, and chatter among themselves, as Carlos charmed them with his smoothness.

"Alright, alright everyone, settle down. It seems he's fitting in pretty fine." Sawa-sensei said, calming the girls down.

As the class proceeded on, I wondered why Iwaki hadn't showed up today. I was beginning to miss him a bit. Soon, an announcement came on over the P.A.

"_Good Morning, Akane Senior High School! This is your __favorite_ _principal, Ms. Izumi, coming to you live from the front office! So, as you know, today was the first ever Akane High track meet! Starring our favorite star, Iwaki Kyosuke, as our first runner up..."_

So that's why he wasn't here. He has a track meet today. Not surprising.

"_... And he's trying out for the two-hundred meter dash! Please; wish him luck, he's been raving about it all year! Oh yes; and there is one special shoutout from him to Katou Youji, saying, that he can't wait to see him again! So, that will be it for this little late announcement! Have a nice day!_"

The girls attacked me afterward, while I was a blushing mess. I can't believe he would embarrass me like that! Ugh, especially when the whole class has heard. Then, it was time for lunch. The bell to dismiss us had rung. I was ready to eat.

As I walked through the hall, I heard Tsuji shout, "Hey Youji!"

He just wasted my whole day. I honestly didn't feel like hearing his voice. I turned, as his band of friends and himself presented themselves to me.

"What is it Tsuji? I haven't got time for this, I'm hungry." I said, looking at him in disinterest.

"Oh, we got something good for ya' Youji. Kazunari, show him." He called to his friend, as he smiled evilly.

His friend, Kazunari had rolled up, with black hair, vey short, with light brown skin. Light brown eyes. I'll never forget his face...

He then pulled out a camera, and showed me the photo of Iwaki and I at the park yesterday night, when he kissed me... I had no idea that this guy was spying on me... I can't believe it. We tried desperately to keep this relationship between us, and it's gotten out to Tsuji, the one person who has the biggest mouth of them all.

"How..." I whispered in shock, my body trembling at the sight of the photo.

"Heh, good old Kazu here has a knack for cameras. He's pretty good eh?" Tsuji teased, as his friends chuckled deviously. "You don't want this to get out do you?"

I began to tear up. I thought I was going to cry. "Tsuji, why are you doing this...?"

"Because of you, I got laid out by Kyosuke! I'll never get embarrassed like that again, and now, I get to lay it all on you Youji..." He yelled, as he fumed at me.

He chuckled, as I stood there in utter awe. I didn't want our relationship to be publicized like that... Why did this have to happen? _Why_? This has to be the worst day of my life...

"... What do you want from me Tsuji...?" I said, on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"Heh, that's a good boy. Meet me everyday, by the boys' locker room after school. Since Kyosuke's not coming back until next week for the track meet, we'll be having some fun while he's gone..." He looked at me with pure lust in his eyes.

I was disgusted. I wanted nothing to do with Tsuji. "I got it..."

"See you after school Youji." Tsuji laughed, as he walked away from me.

I stood there, dumbfounded, wondering why... Why this couldn't have happened to someone else...

My friends soon came back to check on me. Kaneko was the first to speak. "Katou, dude let's go! I know you're hungry!"

Miyasaka then added, "Yeah, and the new kid will be there too!"

"It's Carlos, thank you Miyasaka." Carlos butted in.

I was so full of rage and anger, that I punched a locker directly across from Kaneko's face. It felt like my body was going to explode.

"Katou, what's wrong with you...?" Onozuka shivered.

I soon felt a tear stream from my face. Out of my anger, and all of my rage, came tears of overwhelming guilt. Even though I was doing this to protect Iwaki and I, it was totally going against what he said...

"Why..." I managed to whisper, as I fell to my knees.

My friends had to catch me. They began to become worried, as I sobbed in their arms. This was the worst possible thing that could happen... And Iwaki's not here... I can't do this... This isn't happening...

Carlos then spoke out, "Katou what happened? Why are you crying?"

I couldn't answer his question, because all that would come out were loud sobs and cries... It was pain, a nameless pain that I couldn't explain. Why? Why does it always have to be this way? What did I do so wrong, that it had to end up like this?

Just when things were seeming to get better, it had gotten worse. Iwaki, I'm so sorry... I hope you understand... That I'm doing this for you and I...

* * *

_**Ooh, dramatic huh? Well , I'll see you guys around when the next chapter comes out!**_


	5. How Do You Mend What's Broken?

_**Fifth chapter; up and ready. Well, this chapter is going to have sort of a scene between Tsuji and Katou . Yeah, worst couple right? Lol, but anyway , on with the story...**_

_**WARNING: Some slight nosebleeds may occur, even thought it's with Tsuji. Sorry. ;)**_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

I can't believe this. I just really can't believe this is happening... While Iwaki's off at a track meet, I have to be Tsuji's slave... He blackmailed me. That night, when Iwaki and I were at the park, when he had kissed me, Tsuji had sent one of his friends to spy on me... He took a good picture of me and Iwaki kissing. He told me that if I didn't give in, he would send the picture all around the school, and tell about our secret relationship. I'm not only doing this for me, I'm doing it for Iwaki. I don't want him to come back, and be shunned. Me? I'm already starting to get noticed, and for us to become the black sheep together? Yeah, Iwaki doesn't deserve to be in that place. If anything, _I _deserve it. I mean, I was already a black sheep when I had first talked to him. But, I don't want to lose him either. So, this is my only option.

After school had ended, I had to take the dreadful journey toward the boys' locker room, where Tsuji would be waiting. This is like me digging my own grave. I don't want to meet with Tsuji, but I didn't want that picture to be publicized either.

As I walked to the locker room, I noticed that, everything seemed to get farther away, instead of closer. I had vertigo. The walls were beginning to distort, and I felt extremely dizzy. I knew this was going against Iwaki, but I didn't want him to be pushed away by everyone. So this was the only option I had.

I approached the boys' locker room, but Tsuji wasn't outside like he said he would be. I knew he was a jock on the football team, so he must have been out for practice. Or so I thought.

Tsuji opened the door, and the locker room was nothing short of empty. I then realized that it was only me and him. No one else. Not even his friends were there, and his friends never leave without him.

He then pulled me inside, and locked the door. "Sit down."

I sat down at his command. He blackmailed me, and I couldn't get out of it until Iwaki came. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"You'll see." He chuckled slyly.

As irritating as he was, I had no choice but to follow him.

"Get on your knees." He demanded once more.

My heart skipped a beat, making me nervous as to what exactly he was wanting me to do.

"I said: _get on your knees._" He said once more, but more threateningly.

I took my bag off, and got on my knees.

He circled around me, looking at me with pure lust, like last time... Like he wanted to do something to me. I was surely scared, and nervous, because I didn't know what his intentions were.

"Hmm, what's the most embarrassing thing that I could possibly make you do...?" He thought, as he circled around me some more.

I began to shake a bit, beginning to get more and more frightened by what was going to happen to me.

He then stopped, like he had an idea. He stepped up to me, and then stood there, with his crotch extremely close to my face.

"Suck it." He commanded, as he pressed it against my face.

I really didn't want to do it, but I still wanted to protect me and Iwaki's relationship. That's the one thing I would never give up. But, I never knew how to do this type of thing because I've never had sex before... with a man or a woman.

"What's the matter Youji? Can't do it?" He taunted. "Or are you refusing...?"

"I'm not refusing! I don't know how to..." I blushed, as I turned my face away.

Tsuji just chuckled. "Oh boy... Oh well, I guess I'll have to show you..."

He then took his manhood out, and put it in my mouth. I hated the way this felt. He placed his hands against the back of my head, and thrust his hips back and forth, repeatedly into my mouth...

I was beginning to choke... He was going too far back... He then stopped. "You got the idea?"

I nodded. I then began to suck him, slurping on him as hard as I could, hoping that he would cum fast enough so I could go home, and sleep this off.

"Yeah... that's it... ah, it feels too good..." He sighed, as he placed his hand on my head.

As much as I hated it, my body was saying otherwise. I was getting hard, beyond any of my control. I didn't want this at all, but by the way it was reacting, my body wanted Tsuji...

"Stop... there's something I want to try..." He told me, as he forced me to let go.

Soon Tsuji flipped me on my back and took my pants off. "No Tsuji, stop!"

"Are you refusing me Katou? You really want that picture to go out?" He blackmailed once more, as he pulled my head back.

I quickly shut up.

"I thought so." He responded, scoffing.

He then pulled my underwear down, and jammed two of his fingers inside of me...

"No! Tsuji... ah... nngh! Stop-aah~! No..." I tried to suppress my moans, as his fingers moved inside with ease.

He chuckled evilly, "Seems to me like you're enjoying it Youji... You're clenching."

"No... it's not... ahh... true... mm, haa!" I moaned, his fingers starting to twist around.

As he twisted his fingers, my voice was becoming louder and louder, without any control. "Ahh! Tsuji, don't twist... please... too much..."

He then laughed, "Aw, you can't handle it? That's cute..."

He pulled his fingers out, and then jammed them back in, making me shout, "Ahh~! Tsuji!"

Soon, Tsuji began to go faster. "You're calling out my name? You're such a good boy Katou..."

"Nnn! Haa... ohh... uhn! Uhh! No... I'm cumming... it's coming out..." I moaned, tears welling up in my eyes.

"As a reward I'll let you cum for now..." He slyly said, as he jammed his fingers inside deeper.

The deeper his fingers went, the louder I became. I couldn't hold it any longer...

"Ahh! Cumming!" I shouted, as my semen sprayed from my throbbing erection.

Soon, it began to slowly pump from me, as I panted... For some reason, my body couldn't resist his touch. I hate Tsuji, I hate speaking his name from my lips, I don't want his fingers to be inside of me... But I don't have the will to resist at all.

He had then, rubbed his erection against me. My body shivering, I managed to squeak, "Don't rub... ahh... no... nngh! Haa!"

Tsuji soon entered inside, stretching me entirely. It hurt so badly... "Ow! Tsuji wait it hurts!"

"I don't want to hear it... Just shut up and relax." He commanded as he began to move slightly.

Pleasure soon rose, from deep inside of me, feeling Tsuji's heat inside of me, made my heart beat wildly. "Ahn! Oh, so... hot... ahh! Uhn... it..."

"Feel good?" Tsuji sighed, as he moved slowly back and forth...

"Ah... oh... Tsuji... this is... ahh! Nn! Mm!" I moaned loudly, beginning to lose the will to even say stop.

"I know it feels good. Tell me. Tell me it feels good... Remember, this is for your own good." He taunted, as he started to move faster.

As he moved faster, my body trembled, my arms couldn't even support my own weight. "Ahh! Oh... nn... mmm! Haah! Tsu-Tsuji... it feels..."

"Come on, Katou, say it..." He said once more, as he moved faster, jamming inside me deeper.

"Oh! Tsuji... it feels... good... more! Ahh~!" I gave into him, as I moaned loudly.

"That's a good boy..." He chuckled evilly, leaning over me.

As he did this to me, I began to think of Iwaki, and how disappointed he would be in me. How much he would hate me after this... I'm doing all of this for him. I keep saying that this is for him... And I don't want Iwaki to hate me. I did everything in my power to get noticed by him, and now I'm his lover... But it'll be all over once he finds out about me and Tsuji doing this... But I have to tell him he blackmailed me. When he comes back, I'll be sure to tell him.

I soon, felt the sudden urge to cum again. I couldn't hold any longer. "Oh, I'm cumming again! Ahh! Ohh!"

My stomach was beginning to turn, and I felt the semen flowing through me, like I did last time when I masturbated to Iwaki... The ecstasy was making me fall deeper...

"Cumming!" I shouted, as I came once more again...

Soon, I came all over the floor once again, some even getting on myself... Tsuji wasn't too far behind, releasing inside of me... It was so embarrassing... I had to walk home like that... It was like another situation with Iwaki...

Tsuji had soon slid out of me, and gathered his things. "Be here tomorrow at the same time, same place. Don't be late."

He slammed the door, and left me to sit there, numb and weak. It was like a nightmare. But I wasn't dreaming. It was the worst day of my life. It was beginning to be the worst week in my life.

I put my pants back on, and gathered myself. I exited the boys' locker room, and then left the school. I walked all the way home, exhausted, filled with regret. Regret that I had ever said what I had said, and done what I had done. It was like, I was a walking dead man. If I tell Iwaki, I might risk our relationship. If I don't tell him, I'll be stuck with this regret, and he'll find out about it. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I walked up to my house, weakly opening the door, and stepping inside. A note was on the back of the door from my parents.

'_Out of town! See you in three weeks! NO PARTIES. And for food, we cooked everything you like and more! Love you!_'

I could barely smile, too weak to even lift a muscle. My back sorer than anything, I managed to climb up the steps to my room and close the door. I had left my phone, so Tsuji wouldn't get suspicious and think that I was telling on him.

I sat on my bed, not even feeling like taking a shower. I didn't want to do anything. All I could was just sit there and cry. Tsuji was blackmailing me, and I was risking my relationship with Iwaki. For these last few weeks, I thought something had changed, but now, I'm going through hell and high water, just to be with the one I love.

My phone soon had rung. I picked it up, and Kaneko was calling me.

I answered. "Hello...?"

"Katou," Kaneko said back worriedly, "Where were you? We were waiting for you outside, but you didn't show up! What happened? Did you get caught in detention?"

"No... I didn't get caught in detention..." I weakly replied. "It was Tsuji again..."

"He's _still_ bullying you? Dude, you need to go to someone for help! I'm tired of Tsuji always roughing you up!" He responded, sounding even more concerned.

"No... he's not bullying me..." I sighed, "Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, I'm in my room, what's the matter?" Kaneko asked.

I began to cry a bit more. "... He's blackmailing me..."

"_What?_" Kaneko shockingly responded. "For what? Money? What is it?"

I sighed. "No... I'm dating Iwaki Kyosuke... He's been spying on me ever since Iwaki helped me..."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me all this before? What is he using to blackmail you?" Kaneko replied, even more concerned, and still a bit shocked. "You know I'm your best friend and I'd never hate you no matter what you do!"

I sighed, in distress. "He's using a picture of Iwaki and I at the park. We kissed one time... He told his friend Kazunari to spy on me..."

"Oh no, I'm telling Iwaki." Kaneko said, as he reached his limit.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You can't! If you tell him, and Tsuji finds out, he'll spread the picture around Akane High!"

"Ugh dang... That's killing two birds with one stone... So, how else are you going to tell Iwaki? If you're going out with him, and Tsuji's blackmailing you like this, he's going to find out eventually!" He replied back.

I groaned, "Ugh I know, Kaneko, but the thing is, I don't want our relationship to be spread around the school. I'm doing it for the both of us. I can't risk to lose him! I've done enough just to _get _to him Kaneko!"

He sighed heavily, "Katou look... When Iwaki gets back from his track meet... is all of this still going to be going on? What is he doing to you?"

I went silent. "He's... having sex with me... in exchange for the secrecy..."

I heard Kaneko growl silently. "Katou, you'd better tell him, or I will. Because if Iwaki finds out himself, you two are over."

I got choked up a bit. Hearing the word 'over' like that, made me want to break down. "I'll try."

"Look, I have to go. But I'm telling you right now, if you don't tell him, I will. And I mean it." He said his last words before a sharp click, and long beep cut off his voice.

I put the cellphone on my bed. I soon broke out into tears once again. I didn't want Iwaki and I to be over. It was something my poor little heart couldn't take. But if Iwaki found out, it would still be the end of us. How do I break it to him? It just doesn't feel right to tell him, directly after a successful meet, and ruin his mood. So... How do I keep our relationship from falling apart afterward... and, how do I keep Tsuji from not knowing I told someone about what was happening? What do I do about everything? Is this what love is all about? Sacrifice? I don't understand... this is all too confusing... How do I get myself out of this mess, without hurting Iwaki, and without making Tsuji even more angry than he is now? How do I make it better?


	6. A Friend's Promise

**_I'm back! So, since I've been doing Katou's point of_ ****_view for a while now, it's time to switch things up a bit. Just for this chapter, it will be Kaneko's point of view, since Katou told him about the situation first! I hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

_Kaneko's POV_:

Yuzuru Kaneko. Seventeen years old. Currently, trying to help out my best friend with his "problem". You know Tsuji Katsunari? Yeah, I bet you did. He's blackmailing him. Because, one of his friends took a picture of Katou and Iwaki kissing. I have no discrimnation, and I care deeply about my friend. I can't believe Tsuji would sink so low, as to spying on someone because he got embarrassed once by someone who was much older than him. Tsuji's my age, Iwaki being eighteen. This is crazy... I just can't put my mind on something like that.

As I went to my second period, Carlos, Miyasaka and Onozuka were there in their seats already. Thank goodness they were, because I really need to tell them this. Katou, as always now, was late. I don't know where he is... I hope Tsuji isn't the one behind his abscence... I sat down in my seat which was beside Carlos.

"Hey Kaneko. What's wrong...? You look concerned..." Carlos said to me, as he looked at me strangely.

"That's because I am..." I replied, my leg beginning to shake. "I have to tell you something really important..."

"Tell me then." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey what're you two talking about, I wanna' know!" Miyasaka butted in, as he leaned his face on his hand.

Onozuka then jumped in. "Yeah me too!"

"Okay, so we only have about fifteen minutes until class starts... Well here goes..." I sighed. "Tsuji's blackmailing Katou..."

They all looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"What...?" Onozuka said, covering his mouth in awe. "No way..."

"Why is he doing that to him?" Carlos responded, shocked and concerned.

"Iwaki and him... They're dating..." I said hesitantly.

Miyasaka became even more puzzled. "Well, why hadn't he said something about this before? He left us wondering if Tsuji was beating him up in a corner or something! And to think Tsuji... would do something as lecherous as that..."

I shook my head. "I said the same thing."

Onozuka then spoke up from his shock, "What is Tsuji using to blackmail him?"

"Do any of you, know where Sai Park is?" I asked.

"I do, I passed it on my way to the school when I first came here. It's in downtown Tokyo isn't it?" Carlos said, with a look of thought on his face.

"Yeah, I know where it is too! That's where Onozuka and I, used to skip rocks along the water... What about it?" Miyasaka added.

"Iwaki took him there, and they... Shared a kiss... Tsuji was spying on Katou ever since Iwaki got on him for bullying him... He got a friend to get the picture of them kissing... He's using that to blackmail Katou. If Katou told Iwaki, and Tsuji found out, he would spread the picture around the school..." I replied, getting a bit hesitant over how they would react.

"That... damn Tsuji... Why does he keep messing with Katou like this? What's his problem?" Carlos said, clenching his fists tightly. "What is he using to keep him quiet?"

I sighed heavily... "In order, to keep the secrecy... Katou has to give up his body so Tsuji won't publicize him..."

They all groaned, as they put their fingers on the bridge of their nose, or face-palmed themselves.

"Tsuji is so low down... We need to find a way to tell Iwaki without Tsuji knowing about it.. But how?" Onozuka gritted his teeth in irritation.

"When Iwaki gets back from his meet we'll tell him then... But how do we get him to believe us? Remember; he hasn't known us for very long to trust us yet." Miyasaka replied.

"We'll have to make him see for himself... Someone has to call him the day when he comes back... And tell him about it. Every single detail." Carlos added.

They say that... But the only one who has the guts to do it... Is me. I was the only one who knew before they did... And Iwaki trusts me the most. But, I don't want to break his heart, after he finds out what's been happening... I'm sure Iwaki will forgive him. I know he will... He has to, or Katou won't be the same... He's already suffering enough as it is... Katou told me not to tell him, but I just can't let Iwaki blindly find out himself... It would tear him into pieces.

"I just don't understand it... The pieces just don't fit together... Why would Tsuji want to use Katou's body as an excuse to keep him quiet?" Carlos asked, with thought in his eyes.

"Y-you don't think Tsuji might have some feelings for... Katou... Do you?" Onozuka shivered at the thought of it.

"I seriously doubt that. He has a girlfriend. But to think he's doing such a despicable thing like that. He's betraying Iwaki and Rei too. But it's just to get back at Katou. They both despise each other." I remarked quickly, doubting that ludicrous question.

"How about we make a promise?" Miyasaka then said, snappig out of his long thought process.

We all looked at him crazily.

"Promise for what?" Onozuka returned.

"A promise that when Iwaki gets back, we're going expose Tsuji for the jerk that he is. And, make sure that Katou and Iwaki's relationship remains a secret between all of us friends." Miyasaka said, enthusiastically.

"That's not a bad idea. Great thinking Miyasaka." I praised him.

We all bumped our fists together, to keep this promise between us. It was about time for class to start and Katou hadn't showed up. He never usually misses a day at school. Maybe it really is Tsuji holding him up...

I hope we can expose him soon... Because I hate to see Katou suffer like this. Iwaki was his only love and now Tsuji is pratically trying to strip him from his hands. If Iwaki dumps Katou it will be the end of him. It will be the end of Katou as we know it. I've seen Katou go into depression, and it's never pretty. He would stay in his room, never shower, sleep, eat, anything... And I'd rather put myself in that position before Katou goes through that again.

I know that this promise might be risking Katou's only relationship with someone... But in order for this to stop... It has to be done.


	7. A Raging Heart, With a Trembling Soul

_**Well, this is the seventh chapter to "Seventeen and Lovestruck". I will add that this will be Iwaki's POV throughout! At least until Katou pops back up and talks to you all again. Anyway, on with the story...**_

* * *

_Iwaki's POV:_

Kyosuke Iwaki. Eighteen years old. Where am I right now? In a hotel, in Odaiba. I've been around Japan since I've been at numerous track meets at different high schools. I was trying out for the two-hundred meter dash. I passed the one at Akane, so they moved me to, Yori Falls High, Sora Park High, and many other schools until I finally reached my final destination at Odaiba Senior High. I have some serious competition, including the notorious Tsutomu Akira. Younger than me, but tall, long black hair, cream skin. Hazel eyes. A real pretty boy, I'll give you that. And my coach says that he can really run. He's won every two-hundred meter dash for the past six years... Jeez.

But enough about that, you want to know who I'm dating? Katou Youji... My first and only love. Tan colored, long light brown hair, with amber eyes... Tall and handsome. Also extremely intellegent. I love him, and I manage keep it that way. But... Lately, I've been getting the feeling that something has been happening to him... I don't know what, but my gut's been telling me that Katou could be in some trouble... I have no idea why, but, right now, I'll try and keep positive thoughts.

I was sitting on my bed until I got a call from my sister, Shimizu. We look nothing alike, but we nearly act alike. Black hair, brown eyes, shorter than me. She wears glasses like my brother does.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Iwaki, how's the meet going?_" She asked, chuckling a bit.

I smiled. "Eh, it's going pretty well, I've won most of them, but I'm going to have some competition tomorrow."

"_Ooh, who're you up_ _against?_" She replied interested.

"This guy named Akira Tsutomu. He's won every meet for the past six years." I responded, as I turned on the TV.

Shimizu sighed. "_Well, I'm wishing you good luck. Oh yeah; and Mom says she misses you._"

I chuckled, "Tell her I said I miss her too."

"_I'll tell her she gets back. Her and Dad went out to this stupid opera. They didn't ask me if I wanted to_ _go..._" She grumbled.

I laughed, and replied, "Yeah, I don't think you would want to go see people hit long notes that keep you there for about eight hours."

"_Oh whatever Iwaki. Anyway, have you heard from Tsuji?"_ She asked me.

I went silent. "No, I'm really questioning him right now."

"_Questioning? Why?"_ She asked once again, sounding a bit puzzled.

I sighed. "Tsuji's been bullying my friend. He's also had these bouts of jealousy and rage for no apparent reason. He always takes it out on him for some reason... And I get the feeling that he's behind something... I just don't know what."

"_That's not good... Why would Tsuji do something like bullying? He's almost eighteen and he's acting that immature?_" Shimizu responded, sounding a bit confused.

"Well for one, he's a jock, and in the jock manual, it states that you have to be a jerk to the nerds, and flirt with hot girls that want nothing to do with you." I chuckled.

"_I can't deny you there. Look Iwaki, I have to go, I need some rest. Love ya'._" She yawned.

"Alright bye. Love you too." I smiled.

She then hung up, with a sharp click following behind her.

I lie there in bed, wondering what the meet will be like. I'm anxious, and as you can see, I can barely sleep with it on my mind. But I still have the feeling that Tsuji is causing some trouble with Katou... The feeling is even stronger, now that the meet is almost at a close... It was faint in the days before... But I have a feeling that something is being hidden from me... I have no idea what this feeling is... _What is it_, that my sixth sense is trying to tell me...?

Drifting into sleep wasn't hard. I was actually very tired. My body had been strained, training overtime to step up my game, so I can beat pretty boy Tsutomu. I have my faith, it's just my gut is still trying to tell me something is wrong... The feeling being so strong, my stomach would ache. I don't understand it...

Waking up the next morning, the feeling still being there. My coach came up to my room knocking loudly on my door.

"Kyosuke! Rise and shine sleepy head! Time for the big finale!" He called through the door.

I just chuckled. "I'll be out in a minute!"

I hopped up, made my bed, and got my clothes out. Of course, I had those gigantic name tages that represented who you were and where you were from. I'm representing Akane, so that would be in Tokyo. A lot of the runner-ups have lost at Akane, so far, I'm the only exception. I got in my shower, and then brushed my teeth, typical routine for the early morning hours. Got my track clothes on, and then headed out the door.

My coach,Yasuo Ken, has been coaching track for the last ten years, longer than I've been there at Akane. With some spots of gray showing up throughout his midnight black hair, with blue eyes that stand out from the rest. He's slightly taller than me. He's in his mid-40's but, he still manages to look young.

"Ooh you're fast Kyosuke." Yasuo-san said, as he looked at his watch.

"Thanks. But that was because you were rushing me!" I replied, laughing a bit.

He shrugged, remarking, "Well, you can't be slow, especially since today is meet's finale! Kyosuke you've been training hard, and so far it's been paying off. Now; you've worked hard, and I want you to show that to me while you're on that track. Tsutomu has some skill out there, and you both are tall. So, your legs will stretch a farther distance. But, Tsutomu has been doing this before you were... I want you to really kick his tail, Kyosuke."

I smiled. "You can bet on it."

We headed down to the main lobby where my competitor waited...

"Uh, Yasuo-san..." I began, "You never told me he was staying at the hotel with us..."

"Neither did the other coaches. I'll see what's going on." Yasuo-san replied, with a bit of confusion sounding in his voice.

He then went to another coach, from Yori Falls High, to see what was going on. I watched them discuss as Akira came up to me...

"So, you're Iwaki Kyosuke?" He asked, arrogance sounding in his voice.

"Yeah, what about me?" I responsed, answering his question with another question.

He chuckled. "My coach was just talking about you. He said that you're pretty fast. When'd you start running track?"

"In middle-school, my third year being there." I responded. "You started six years ago?"

"We had track try-outs for middle-school. I decided that it might be fun, so I tried it and I've been in it ever since then. You started four years ago. My coach told you run like you're a pro." Akira responded, sounding a bit more calm and collected than he was before.

"Well your coach must worry about competition. He must be really strict on you." I replied, sighing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm not really worried about competition. Even though I've won these meets numerous amounts of times, I never really cared if I won first or second. You ran and you ran well, that's what counts." He smiled a bit, with a look of enthusiasm in his eyes.

I was a bit shocked that he wasn't a jerk like the usual competition would be. "You're actually not a jerk like usual competition you would see..."

"Yeah I get that a lot. I may sound arrogant, but I'm not. People think I'm lying about what I'm saying but I'm really not." Akira chuckled. "They also think I'm doing this to get on their good side. I just think 'wow'. Because typical competition always has to be the stereotypical jerkwad."

"True. I've been meaning to ask you this too; why are all the other schools here at this hotel?" I asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. My coach got a last minute call from the Head of the Track-and-Field Planning Office Commission, telling us that we had to move to this hotel. He never said why though." He crossed his arms, looking at the other high schools and their runners.

Yasuo-san then ran up to me. "Kyosuke, they've moved the location of the meet."

Akira and I looked at each other in shock. "What, why?"

"At the Center where they were previously going to have the finals at, they had some troubles with asbestos. So they had to move the location Hokkaido." He sighed.

Akira then said, "Hokkaido? That's all the way up North! We won't make it home in time if we go there."

"Akira, I'm sorry. But I can't go against what they say. The trip there is all paid for so you won't have to worry about pitching in any money." Yasuo-san groaned, putting his hand on Akira's shoulder.

"This is insane." I said to myself.

I then reached in my bag and got my phone. I had to call Katou. I had to tell him about the delay. I tried to reach his cell, but he wouldn't answer. Usually when I call, he picks up the phone. I wonder what's different. I then decided to call Kaneko.

After a few rings, I then heard a click. "Iwaki? Hey, what's the matter?"

"Kaneko," I sighed heavily, "They've moved the location of the finals."

He gasped. "To where? Why have they done that?"

"Because," I explained, "Odaiba's Recreation Center has asbestos. So the Planning Office moved our location to Hokkaido."

"What?" He exclaimed, "Hokkaido's way too far! You won't make it home in time... Ugh... They couldn't think of any other place?"

"No. The other places are booked. We don't have a choice." I groaned.

"Jeez Iwaki... Um... Look, I have something to tell you. I'll tell you after your meet is over okay?" Kaneko sighed once again.

I hesitated a bit, "Uh okay."

"Scratch that. Go to a secluded area where no one can hear you..." He replied.

"Sure..." I said, my voice becoming a bit awkward.

I went around the corner, where the snack machines were. No one was standing there at the time so, this was the only secluded place I could think of.

"I'm alone." I said to him.

He exhaled deeply. "Okay... Iwaki, Katou's being..."

I began to become a bit scared. "Being what...?"

"He's being... Blackmailed." Kaneko uttered.

I sat there in shock. "By who?"

"Tsuji..." He almost whispered.

"Why?" I said, my anger beginning to come out.

"He," Kaneko stuttered, "He knows about you and Katou's relationship... He's using a picture that his friend took, of you and Katou kissing at Sai Park... He said if Katou told you and he found out, he would publicize your relationship around the whole school..."

Words couldn't explain how angry, and shocked I was. I don't understand why Tsuji would go so far as to blackmailing Katou...

"And..." Kaneko added, "To keep Tsuji quiet... Katou has to use his body..."

That's all I heard before I had blanked out. That sentence... Was enough to make my rage go into full affect. I couldn't even take it anymore...

"When and where does it happen...?" I gritted my teeth, trying not to yell.

"In the boys' locker room after school... Every day since you haven't been here." Kaneko's voice sounded as though it was trembling as he spoke.

I went silent again, blacking out at the thought of Tsuji using, Katou's body as a sex toy... It was too much to handle.

"I'll call you back later... Bye." I abruptly said.

"Iwaki wait-"

Kaneko's last words were those as I hung up the phone. Akira then came around the corner.

"Oh there you are! Your coach says hurry... Iwaki... What's wrong, you don't look so well..." Akira hesitated.

I walked past him, not even uttering a word.

Nothing could explain this burning rage... By the time I got home... Tsuji's body was going to be six feet deep... Taking my Katou for a sex toy... Tsuji you just wait...


	8. A Winner's Words

_**Hello . I know all of you have been waiting so patiently for the eighth chapter to come out. So with that note I will get out of your way ! **_

_**A/n*~ Yes , this is in Iwaki's POV again for those of you who didn't know. Yes, this is the longest chapter in this story :P**_

* * *

_Iwaki's POV:_

After I had found out from Kaneko, that Katou was being blackmailed and used as a sex toy for Tsuji's own demise, my mood had flown South for the winter. I just couldn't accept the fact that Tsuji would sink that low, to do something as unbelievable as that. I couldn't even focus on the finals, because all I could think about was wrapping my hands around Tsuji's neck. Wishing him dead wasn't going to help me win though... I had to fix my attitude but, thinking of Katou being used as a toy? I was in a crappy mood ever since. I went to my room, and looking at sharp objects... It was just too hard for me to keep my mind off of killing Tsuji... But all I could do was be patient and wait.

Someone had then knocked on my room door. "Iwaki...? You in there?"

It was Akira. I had recognized his voice. "Yeah, you can come in."

I wasn't focusing on him, I was just busy repacking my stuff, but I was also very pissed, and aggravated.

He peered inside, and spotted me. He entered, closed the door behind him and sighed. "Iwaki; what's going on? The winning spirit running through you, or have some resentment toward me?"

I heavily sighed, and stopped stuffing my things into my bag. "No... I don't have any resentment toward you Akira... something at home happened..."

"One of your family members died? Someone's hurt?" He asked, as he walked closer.

I went silent for a bit. "Somewhat like the second one..."

"What do you mean "somewhat"? Iwaki, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up..." He responded, walking up beside me, sitting on the bed.

I had to look away for a moment. I hope Akira wouldn't hate me for telling him this. "My... lover is being blackmailed..."

"What?" He shockingly responded, "Why is someone doing that to her?"

I chuckled slightly when he had said 'her'. "He's not a her..."

"So, you're lover's... a man?" He sounded almost surprised, yet shocked in the same tone.

"Yeah..." I silently replied, becoming a bit shy. I've never told anyone besides Katou.

"Oh wow. This is a first for me. But besides that, why is this person blackmailing your lover?" Akira responded, chuckling a bit.

I didn't except that reaction but, I replied, "That person _was _my friend Tsuji... Well, he wasn't exactly my friend. I was questioning him when he kept bullying Katou... that's my lover's name."

"So your mood's been like this because of that?" He asked.

I sighed, "You don't understand. I love Katou. And Tsuji would betray me like this! He would blackmail him and use his body as a toy!"

Akira had a surprised look on his face. "What is he using to blackmail Katou?"

"In Tokyo, at Sai Park, we kissed there... He told one of lackies to spy on me. He snapped a picture of Katou and I sharing that moment together. He told Katou that if he had told anybody, he would tell our relationship around the school..." I sighed once again.

Akira's facial expression changed from shocked, to disgusted. "That's terrible. Someone you once thought was your friend would turn on you like that... And on top of that using your lover as a sex toy? No wonder you're in a crappy mood. So, what are you going to do once we get back from Hokkaido?"

"Well," I began, "I've already killed him eight times in my head. So let's hope I can do something less than that without taking his life."

"Yeah, we don't need you going to jail. So you just need to give him what deserves. A quick punch in the balls should take away his luster." Akira chuckled.

I shook my head. "That might be a good idea." I laughed a bit. This guy's an idiot...

"See? Now you're laughing, this is what I want for you to do." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Thanks for cheering me up." I smiled.

"No prob. Anyway, so what are you planning to do when you find Katou?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows, I'll think of something when I get back to Tokyo."

"Right now you wanna' focus on beating me right?" He grinned.

I laughed, "You're right about that."

He then got up. "Alright, I'm going back down to the lobby, my coach doesn't know I'm in a competitor's room right now. So, I'll see you when you get on the bus?"

"Yeah." I replied, beginning to pack my things again.

Akira left, as I began to close up my suitcase. I looked around the room for anything that I had left. Nothing but an unmade bed, and a dim room. I then began to head out of the door, but stopping.

I began to think of Katou... and what he would have to go through, or what he's _already _going through at home while I'm away. I should have known Tsuji was no good. I can't trust any of the popular kids, huh? I guess I have to make nice with all of Katou's friends. They're all a bit more reliable than my other friends are. I sighed, and headed out of the door.

Heading down the steps, Yasuo-san had walked up to me.

"Hey Kyosuke, you alright? You seemed pretty pissed about something..." He asked, as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I nodded my head 'yes'. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

It was nighttime... I can't believe we have to travel to Hokkaido at night. Well, it's not like I don't like airplanes, it's just I've never traveled at night. I've been to Hokkaido many times, when I was younger. But never have I traveled at night.

"Well, Kyosuke, you ready for the journey?" Yasuo-san smiled, as he looked at the waiting charter bus.

"You act like I've never been on a plane before..." I said back.

He chuckled, "It isn't like that. I'm saying, the journey in which the path you're going to take. Kyosuke, if you win the finals, you'll be getting offers, from places you've never even heard of. You might even get the chance to get into the Olympics my boy. You're path determines where you wanna' get in life. And the way I see it, you're on the fast-track to success Kyosuke."

I was surprised. Yasuo-san usually never did any motivational speeches before... "Thank you for the motivation..."

"You're welcome Kyosuke. Now, get your butt on that bus, we gotta' be there early." He responded, hitting me on the back, making me wince a bit.

"Yes sir." I replied, as I jogged to the bus.

I had seen Akira, with his stuff thrown over his shoulders.

"Hey Akira!" I called to him.

He looked around for a bit. He then had seen me, within the jumbled mess of people. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying not to get mushed or trampled over. He finally caught up to me.

"Iwaki. You feeling better?" He smiled.

"Yeah much better." I replied, sighing in relief.

When we reached the front, he slapped me... on my butt for some odd reason. I looked at him in confusion. "What was _that _for?" My face had then turned red.

He just had a goofy smile on his face, "For extra support. Don't blush! You'll let other people see that cute face!"

I blushed even harder... "You idiot!"

Now I'm being treated like a little girl. Great, I've got a friend who's a great big perv. I went to my seat, Akira following slowly behind me.

I sat down. Thank goodness I had a window seat, because I had a lot of things to think over. But, of course, Akira had trailed his way over, and sat down beside me. He sat his bag down on the floor below his feet that now rested on the foot rest.

"You might as well get comfortable, we're not supposed to arrive to the airport until four in the morning." He said, adjusting his position.

I slumped over. "Ugh, why does it have to be so early...?"

"Well, they did this so we could get some sleep. Well at least so we won't be worn out before we get to the Center." He shrugged.

I then decided to do what Akira had done, and set my bag beneath my feet. Getting comfortable, Akira then asked, "Hey Iwaki, if you or I win the finals, what do you plan to do from then?"

I sighed. "I don't know, that depends. If I do win, maybe I'll go into the Olympics. I've been training way too hard not to make it. If you win, you should do the same. It's useless if you sit there and give up on your dreams. Do what you feel as though is right in your eyes."

He smiled, "Yeah, you might be right. But, when you get home, what if your decision changes? Like... there's something else in your heart that you wish to do?"

"Well, pick where you wanna' go from there. Right now, I'm choosing between acting and the Olympics. You'll get famous any other way, but, acting for me is fun. I like going into different roles, and becoming a different person. With track, the feeling of being free, when you run... Ah, it's beautiful. It's pretty much 50/50. But, if you do wish to do something else in your heart, do what you desire. It's up to you, no one can take away your ambitions." I replied.

"Thanks for the advice. I really am sort of nervous. Going against my own match-up for the first time in six years..." Akira scratched his cheek, while looking around nervously.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be, you're gonna' do great."

He smiled. "Well, I'm tired now. So I'm going to get some sleep, you should do the same. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I responded.

"Yeah, goodnight." He replied back.

He then turned his head, and closed his eyes. I could tell I wasn't going to hear anything from him for the rest of the night. I figured that I should do what he suggested and turned over. I then looked out the window. Watching everything pass me by as the bus churned on over the Rainbow Bridge, I just began to think... Thinking of Katou... I miss him so much. And also... I need to get to him, because I need to get him away from Tsuji. I understand that Katou is doing this for us but... Tsuji would go that far? I can't even believe it. Drifting into sleep, I began to dream.

I had a dream about the school... and I had seen the hallway where I had met Katou in. It was very bright in the school for some reason. I had then seen the gym, and the boys' locker room. The door had opened... and I had seen Tsuji, tying up Katou, and dragging him into a dark area... The school was very bright, but the locker room was the only thing that was dark. I was scared to go into that dark area, but I followed Tsuji and found him... Raping him...

Katou crying out to me in my dream, "Iwaki! Iwaki, help me!" He reached toward me...

I reached toward him too, but then was dragged back out from the darkness, and back into the light hallway...

It was a nightmare to me. But maybe it was a dream for something to come up ahead. I don't know what it was for, but this dream scared the crap out of me.

Everything had gone black. A voice then came from the dark... "...ki... Iwaki...! Iwaki! Wake up, Iwaki we're here!"

Opening my eyes, I had found everyone leaving the bus to get to the plane. Akira was standing over me, shaking me.

I blinked my eyes, and sat up. "Oh... we're here already?"

"Iwaki, you were sleeping pretty nicely. You'll get some more sleep when we get on the plane." Akira said, as he helped me up from the seat. "Oh yeah... um you were kind of moaning in your sleep... You have a bad dream?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a nightmare, but I'm fully awake now, so I might not need anymore sleep."

"I would suggest it, we'll be there at seven in the morning." Akira replied, yawning.

I grabbed my bag and headed to the plane that waited for us. Loading on the plane, I sat down at a window seat, with Akira sitting beside me. This guy is very clingy.

As all of the competitors had boarded on the plane, the captain had began to speak over the P.A.

"_Hello, our future Olympians! This is your Captain speaking from the cockpit, announcing the time and the temperature as of this Monday morning. The time now is 4:10 am, and the temperature is sixty-nine degrees. The weather today is supposed to be sunny with a high of eighty-four. The weather in Hokkaido, mostly sunny with a high of eighty-six. Please fasten your seat belts and I will come back on to announce when we are exactly at cruising height which is a total of thirty-thousand feet. One of the attendants will come by right about now to check for safety. Please, enjoy your flight!_"

Akira smiled as he frantically put his seat-belt on. "Oh man, Iwaki, this is it! Our trip to our destiny, bro! I've never been so excited!"

I laughed, "Slow your roll, we're not there yet." I put my seat-belt on.

The attendant then walked by. She smiled, and checked our seats. She walked back to the cockpit as the seat-belt light had then flashed on. The plane had soon moved, and rode down the runway. As the plane sped up, I began to look outside of the window. Looking at the gray-colored clouds approach us, moving slowly across the sky... It was beautiful.

As the plane reached cruising height, I had then turned over, to go back to sleep. This time I didn't dream of anything. It was just dark. I don't know how long I slept, but all I heard was the captain say it was six something in the morning. We must have been close.

But then I was awoken by the sound of cheering. And then Akira shook me to oblivion. "Iwaki! Iwaki, wake up, we're here bro! We're here!"

I then shot up, and looked out of the window. The island of Hokkaido was right underneath of us. I smiled, "We're here. Well, Akira, from now on we're competition and friends. Do good out there."

Akira chuckled, "You got it."

As the plane dipped down to reach the runway, the captain spoke on the P.A. again.

"_Hello again, future Olympians. We are now descending into New Chitose Airport in Chitose. I hope you enjoyed your ride with Air Do, and hope to see you again! Good Luck to all of you! The time is now 6:50 am a near ten minutes ahead of schedule! Thank you for riding with us, we are approaching the airport now._"

This is great. The rush, and the excitement. Oh man, this is going to make me burst out with happiness! Well we had to load onto another bus, that would take us to the Recreation Center. We left frantically, loading on the bus within two minutes of landing. The bus took us there, it not being but a few minutes away.

The building was huge. From the outside, it looked like a huge arena. When we walked inside, boy it was even bigger. There was a lobby, that looked like a cathedral, very tall ceilings that drew our eyes to look upward. I was so excited. We then walked into the area where the finals were going down. Wow, it was like a stadium. There were seats everywhere, with people already starting to fill in. You won't believe it but, yes people actually do come to see high school track meets. Since this is the finale, there were going to be people from all over watching us.

I saw the track. Man, just thinking of being there... it was just too surreal. I sat my bag down near the bench, and began to stretch. Yasuo-san then came up to me.

"Oh hey Yasuo-san." I said.

"Iwaki, man, there are going to be a lot of families here to see their kids. You see all these good competitors right?" He replied, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

I chuckled, "I know. Too bad my parents couldn't make it, but they'll be watching from home, I'm sure."

"And they'd be very proud of you." Yasuo-san responded, taking his hat off and sitting on the bench.

As I was stretching I had seen Akira. I waved at him. He waved back.

"Hey, Akira's a nice guy isn't he?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Yeah, he is. All of your usual competition are arrogant children who think they're better than anyone out here. But then when the get their little hearts broken when the lose, they want to act all sympathetic. Ugh, the type of kids I can't stand..." He replied, scoffing.

"Well thank goodness I'm not like that and neither is Akira." I sighed in relief, standing up.

"Yeah thank goodness." Yasuo-san laughed.

I then had seen some TV reporters, and other broadcasters. Yes we do get filmed now, because the people at home probably don't have enough money to fly all the way out here. Since the finals are usually at Odaiba, and since we had that little shenanigan, the broadcasters come when we have the finals at a different location.

"Ah, Kyosuke!" Yasuo-san exclaimed. "Look, okay, it's appears that Tokyo and Odaiba are going first. Seems like everyone put their bets on you."

"Hmm, this is new. I've always gone close to last." I responded, shrugging my shoulders.

The announcer then came on, after the crowds had stopped filling in. All I saw were cameras flash, and hearing the crowd roar. It must have been over thousands of families there.

"_Would the following schools come to the track: Akane, Odaiba, Yori Falls, Sora Park, Katsu, Toru, Kaede-Shin, and Haruyo._"

"You're up. Kyosuke; do your best. Even if you get second or third remember, you trained hard and you came a long way to get it!" He said enthusiastically.

I smiled. "Thanks Yasuo-san."

I walked out to the track, with a pep in my step. Nothing could have made me more excited. I was out here, with my friend and competition, and most importantly, I could possibly be on the fast track to success, as Yasuo-san said. I then got in my position which was next to Akira. I was in lane one, while Akira was in lane two. We exchanged glances for a bit, but never talked. Because talking would throw us of. I could hear people chanting my name, possibly people from Tokyo. Akira was also famous, screaming as he took his place.

After I had taken my mark, everything began to go blank. All I could hear was the person behind me, saying, "On your mark...!"

"Get set...!" He said quickly afterward.

My adrenaline was pumping but I couldn't make a false start, even though my legs were trembling. He then shot the gun, and we took off. I heard Yasuo-san shouting "Go! Go! Run, Kyosuke, run!". I was running faster than I usually was, but Akira, of course was catching up to me and fast.

Akira was extremely fast, he's ahead of me by a few feet. But that didn't make me give up, I then began to run faster, my heart beating through my ears, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Akira was very fast, but I proved I was faster.

Sweating like a horse in the sun, I approached the two-hundred meter mark. Every cheering and screaming around me, made me even more pumped up. Akira wasn't but a few feet behind, closely trailing behind me. No wonder my coach had some worries about him, he's wearing me out.

I was almost there, not ready to give up. Akira was so close, we were almost neck and neck. We zoomed through the two-hundred meter mark, ending the race. But, it was presumed a tie. The crowd was in shock.

We had to look at a replay in order to see who had won. As I looked, Akira and I were tied. But, it was who had touched that yellow tape first that would determine the race. Yasuo-san was so anxious.

"_After a replay and examination by the judges, it is now presumed that Kyosuke Iwaki has touched the mark first, which makes him our winner._"

The crowd went wild. Yasuo-san jumping up and down for joy, me nearly in tears. Akira and the other's panting heavily and sweating profusely. Akira's coach looked very disappointed and angered that he didn't win. Seems like their personalities had switched. I'm taking this victory home to my parents and to Katou. And I especially can't wait to come home to him.

Akira then walked up to me, "Great job out there Kyosuke. You got some fire in you."

"You do too." I replied back.

The crowd cheered even louder when we shook hands. It was probably the first time they've seen something like this...

Well, I've won the finals... now I have to find a way to get Katou back without Tsuji thinking he's set him up. But how do I do that? Kaneko already knows, and by now most of all of our friends now about it. Kaneko isn't the type to keep his mouth shut... So, finals finished, now for Tsuji's payment when I get back home...


	9. He Yearned For Revenge

_**So, how was the eighth chapter? Lol, sorry it took so long, I had some writer's block over the following week, but I've gotten over it now. So, here's the ninth chapter. I think you'll like it. **_

_**WARNING: Scene between Iwaki and Katou... it's gonna' be hot so I warn you now there will be nose bleeds ~( ^ . ^ ~). Oh yeah, I'll make a correction: THIS chapter is the longest chapter. Due to miscount in words that I'd be writing. **_

* * *

_Iwaki's POV:_

After the finals had finished, it was time to go back home... I wasn't going to see Akira again, but he'd surely be my good friend. Since we're going to different locations, we have to get on different flights and on different buses. It's just going to be a normal day after this one. Akira then approached me, with a long face.

"So... I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing each other?" He smiled, as he looked at his school boarding on the bus.

"Yeah." I smiled as I looked at my bus to get home. "But, hey, it was nice meeting you."

I then thought about something. I had written down my number on a piece of paper one day... So I wouldn't forget it. It was when I first got the phone. I then took it from my bag and handed it to Akira.

"What's this...?" Akira asked, as I handed him the crumpled paper.

I sighed, "It's my number. Use it to call me anytime. I'm pretty sure Katou won't get jealous. Hopefully not... But look, I had a great time here, and meeting you was probably the best thing I needed because I would've went out on that track and made a fool out of myself."

"Thanks Iwaki. My coach is pretty upset right now that I won second place. I've always won first, so he expected more. But, I guess this is how the cookie crumbles. I'm pretty much staying away from him right now. But Iwaki, are you sure this is okay for me to have your number like this?" Akira said, as he looked around.

I chuckled, "I told you it's fine. Keep it. Whenever you feel as though you need to talk to me, just call."

I then heard a voice say, "Kyosuke, let's go! The bus is getting ready to leave!"

I groaned. "Well, that's my cue to go. I guess this is goodbye Akira."

Another voice then shouted, "Akira, hurry up, let's go! We gotta' get home!"

"That's mine. Guess it is goodbye. Well... bye Iwaki." He said, as he opened his arms to give me a hug.

I returned his hug, with a bit sadness in my heart. It was truly nice meeting him. "See you later Akira."

He then ran to his bus, off into a bright-orange sunset, waving me off. I waved to him, as he climbed on. I then went to my bus, sighing.

When I had gotten on the bus, applause came about. Everyone from Tokyo had cheered, and whistled as I had gone to my seat. It's just a day of wonders for me. I had gone to my seat, the applause still ringing around the bus. I hope Akira didn't get the cold shoulder when he got on his bus.

I had sat down and my coach had come up to me. "Kyosuke, I could never be more proud of you."

"Thank you coach, it means a lot." I smiled.

As the bus began to pull off, I thought about all the events that took place... Winning first place in a regional track meet, meeting a new friend, falling in love... What more could I ask for...? Probably for Tsuji to get what he deserves. But I'm going to take care of that one.

When we had arrived back at the airport, which wasn't but a few minutes away from the airport, we had seen our plane. I got off, and had seen Akira once again, and he waved at me. This was our last goodbye. I waved back and boarded the plane. Odaiba was the first to leave... Us being Tokyo, had to wait on the plane because, it wasn't safe for us to leave yet.

"Kyosuke, you were like a high-speed train out there, it looked like you weren't stopping out there!" Yasuo-san came up to me, obviously very flustered that I had won.

"Yasuo-san okay. Calm down, I understand that you're proud of me and all. But, it was all adrenaline... That kept me chugging I guess." I chuckled.

He then took a deep breath. "Phew, I'm okay now. I'm sorry for being all riled up like that, but you were great out there!"

I shook my head, while smiling, "Thank you. Akira was fast though... He would catch up to me every time I'd get away from him."

"I know," Yasuo-san returned. "I saw him out there. It was like something was telling him to run faster. He does have a spirit of competition in him, beside being your new friend and all."

My phone then began to vibrate. "Oh, hold that thought Yasuo-san."

It was Akira. I told him he could call anytime, but this was a bit unexpected. "Yes, Akira?"

"_Hey Iwaki, you miss me?_" He laughed. _  
_

I then chuckled slightly, replying, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, me and my coach where just talking about you."

"_Oh now I feel special. Did you get any applause when you got back on the bus?_" He replied.

"Yes I surely did... but what about you? They didn't give you the cold shoulder did they?" I responded, worry sounding in my voice.

He laughed a little, "_Well they didn't give me the cold shoulder. They applauded me as well. For something called Team Spirit. I guess it was for being a good sport and not winning in third..._"

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "I surely didn't expect that one. So, where you at in the sky?"

"_Right now, we're over some water, but the captain said that we should be approaching the runway in about ten to fifteen minutes. And that's how long you have to wait huh?_" Akira sighed.

"Yup. We have to wait until your flight lands and moves out of the way. But we're not going to where you guys are at." I responded.

"_You're not? Lemme' guess... You're going to the airport in your town?_" He asked.

"Precisely." I sighed, "So, it's going to be a long flight home..."

Akira sighed heavily, "_Today's been a really long day... My coach is two rows in front of me and he's still steaming. Even though everyone has applauded me... I can tell he's disappointed. I'm really going to get it when I get home..._"

I frowned. "Well don't get so down about it. Every coach can get disappointed at some time."

"_Yeah Iwaki, but you just don't understand what I have to go through with his constant disappointment. Constant verbal bashing... I get yelled at every time I mess up. If I lose I'll get told I'm a failure, or I can't do anything right... I don't think you'll understand what that feels like." _Akira replied, pain sounding in his voice.

My facial expression had changed. "Why would he do something like that? He does know he can get fired for something like verbal abuse right?"

"_Iwaki, it isn't like that... The coach I'm talking about is my Dad... My Mom won't let him lose his job, let alone make him quit._" Replied an obviously hurt Akira.

I was shocked. "So you're Mom doesn't want him to get fired? She's forcibly making him stay there?"

"_She doesn't work, so if he loses his job, huh, we're all going to be down shit's creek..._" He scoffed.

This was horrible. So his Father's basically going to be talking down to Akira like a dog, and his Mother's going to stand there in denial and think that this is for his Father's _ job_? What type of crap is _ that_?

"That's absurd. Your Mother is letting this verbal abuse go on? You know that can cause some much needed damage inside Akira. You need to at least talk to someone." I shook my head, while replying. "She's basically advocating the whole thing. She's letting him think the way he's talking to you is okay."

Akira chuckled, "_Well, tell that to my parents. I could never talk back to them. Remember I'm only seventeen._"

In the background, I then heard their captain say, "_Attention all fliers: We are now approaching the airport, please, fasten your seat-belts, we may have some turbulence. I hope you enjoyed your flight! The weather now is a chance of a slight rainstorm._"

"Ah, so you're home now?" I asked.

"_Yeah, I have to go Iwaki. It was nice talking to you. Your voice sounds deeper on the phone though..._" Akira chuckled.

" You're an idiot... See ya'." I chuckled.

"_Bye_." Akira replied. He hung up.

Now it was our time to leave. The captain repeated what he had said to us earlier, and the flight lifted off with ease... I couldn't wait to get home. I just wanted to get home to see my family... and get to Katou. But I couldn't get to him without a plan.

Just blindly going after Katou would get us both exposed. It _has _to be placed correctly. I sound like I'm a superhero or something... Well this is pretty awkward. But anyway, I have to evenly place what I'm going to do. If it happens after school... and I'm coming back to school tomorrow... So I have to make up an excuse to come back to the school. Hmm... I left my Chemistry book in my locker... So I could use that as an excuse to do some homework for school. Then, once I'm in the hallway... it'll probably be smooth sailing from there.

But wait... if I go to school, and then come back... that wouldn't make sense. Because they would ask, "Why didn't you get while you were leaving?"... I could already see that coming... How about I stay home until it's after school, and _then _appear... That might work.

Either way, I have to find a way to get to Katou. Because I can't let him endure all of this, all over again. I have to stop this before it gets worse, and this blackmail goes too far. He's already started to take him... Just the thought of Tsuji having sex with Katou is putting me into shivers.

We reached the airport, and we all got off of the plane. It was roughly 8:30 pm when we arrived home. I then had seen my ride home.

Yasuo-san came up behind me. "Kyosuke, this was a great season. I can't wait for the next one."

"Yeah me either, it was great winning the finals! Something you can brag about when you go back to meet your friends huh?" I chuckled, with a smile on my face.

"You're right about that my boy. I'll see you later, seems like your parents are here." He replied, pointing at the black sedan.

I nodded. "Yeah that's them, I'll see you later."

"Bye Kyosuke." He responded, giving me a hug before he headed off.

I then walked to the car, where I opened the door, to my smiling family.

"Congratulations!" Shimizu excitedly shouted, as she bear hugged me.

I replied, with the little air I had, "Yeah... thanks... but you're strangling me..."

She gasped, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Iwaki, but I'm so happy for you!"

Masahiko, my brother, had then said from the right side of the back seat, "Yes, I am too! I saw the way you ran out there, you just... Wow, I know I'll never beat you in a footrace."

"Thanks Masahiko." I responded.

My Mother then said, "Okay, are we all ready? We've said our p's and q's?"

We all nodded.

When the car had pulled off, I was still devising plans to get Tsuji for what he was doing to Katou... I still haven't thought of anything yet... Hopefully, when I get what I expect to see, hopefully I won't lose my temper... Because I don't want to kill him. That's the one thing I can't have on my shoulders.

We had soon arrived home, and I was the first to get in the house... I was ready to go to sleep and wake up the next day... To give Tsuji what he really needed. As I went to my room, I had shut the door, and plopped on my bed. I had my cellphone in hand, and I called Katou, who should have been home at the time. He didn't answer, it went straight to voice mail. Heartbreaking isn't it? Well, that gives me another reason to bury Tsuji beneath the sole of my shoe. So, I had then put my pajamas on and got back in the bed...

It was already sooner or later before I had finally gone to sleep. I've never been so excited to sleep in my life. Oh man, tomorrow's going to be great. I'm pretty sure I went to sleep with a smile on my face...

The next day surely rolled around fast, me waking up early in the morning, to hear my Mother asking me, "Kyosuke, you aren't too sore or anything? You sure you want to head to school?"

I then thought about it. I could use this to my advantage... but who would let me in the school after three? "Uh, yeah Mom, I'll stay home today... My legs are pretty sore..."

"Okay, well, take a nice warm bath... As childish as that sounds, it might be best... Love you." She responded, as she closed the door.

"Love you too Mom." I replied.

When I had gotten out of the bed, surely, my body was sore. I hadn't run that fast before. Akira pushed me to my limits, the way he was running yesterday... Gosh, this is going to be the worst... I had to make sure I could make it into the school before it closed... Since I was going to miss the whole day, it seemed like I was going to have to check in with teachers...

It was about 9:30 in the morning. School had already started. My parents and Shimizu, were all gone. Masahiko was visiting yesterday, he lives on his own. He's the oldest.

Great, now I have to wait until 3:00... That's going to take forever... I need to get to Katou now... Well, I might as well do things that occupy my time until then... First a bath might be good like my Mom suggested... My body's completely sore, and I'm going to need it, once I find Tsuji... Well right now it's 9:45... time is moving at a steady pace.

* * *

_Five Hours Later..._

Almost five hours had passed, since I had woken up. I couldn't go back to sleep because then I would miss my chance. Right now, it's 2:16. Wow, Father Time is really messing with me... I'm just ready to pounce on Tsuji like a lion on a zebra. This anxiousness is going to be the death of me.

Soon after I had gotten a call. I checked my phone... and it was Akira. Figures. "Yes, Akira?"

"_Hey Iwaki!" _He excitedly replied. "_What are you doing?_"

"Nothing, and hey!" I exclaimed, "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in school?"

He chuckled nervously, "_Um, funny thing about that. You see, I was sore yesterday after you had worked me past my limits... And then, my Father yelled at me, so now I'm punished for majority of this month. I can't even go to school to see my friends. He told me it would be embarrassing to go back after I had just lost a critical point in my career._"

"That's... really messed up Akira..." I responded, my tone turning solemn. "You shouldn't even be calling me right now..."

"_Eh, I don't care. He doesn't either. I guess that I'm such an embarrassment he isn't bothering to care what I do now. He punished me, and left me here alone. Now he's at the school, coaching other kids to be better than me, I guess._" A nonchalant Akira replied, as he sighed.

I sighed, "Well Akira, you shouldn't let him be talking down to you like that... Come on, at least stand up for yourself."

Akira replied, "_Well Iwaki it isn't much that I can do right now. I'm not old enough to stand up for myself, even though I'm almost eighteen. It's ridiculous. My Father wants me to become a huge track star... but by the way I've been acting apparently, that's not gonna' happen anytime soon..._"

"There's plenty that you could do! Go to your counselor and tell him about what's been going on! Or go to family therapy!" I responded, trying to give him suggestions.

Akira then chuckled, replying, "_Iwaki, you make it seem like it's so easy. Why don't you put yourself in my place? Who do you think is gonna' listen to you? A child in everyone's eyes, nothing but that! I barely get any respect except for at school, where everyone adores me... I bet they're talking about me right now... But I'm an embarrassment now, so I have to hide my face in shame._"

I shook my head, responding, "Akira, you're _not_ an embarrassment! Stop saying that! Didn't I already tell you this before? Verbal abuse can cause much needed damage inside. You're already showing the symptoms of it... I know what it feels like, I've seen it happen."

"_Yeah, to someone else. Not you. You could never feel this sense of worthlessness... I could never impress him, except for when I win something... This is first time I've pushed away like this... My Mom, won't even help me. She thinks it's the right thing to do, and I can never say anything... It hurts me..._" Akira's pain was clearly heard, as he spoke.

I scoffed, "I told you already. That's what it can cause Akira. Damage. You're sitting there moping around like a bump on a log, and you're not doing anything to help yourself get past this... Your Mom isn't doing that great of a job either. Your Father, talks down to you like a seven year old child. And you let it happen. You haven't said anything. So you're going to let it keep going on, until it builds up, and you do something that you'll inevitably regret."

He went silent. "_You're right... I can't even make up an argument with that one..._"

"Right. So please, stop calling yourself an embarrassment. You're not. What your Father says is false. He's the one who needs the help... I don't know what he has against you but... he really needs some time off..." I responded.

"_Thanks for the advice... to be honest, I was in a crappy mood all day yesterday and some of today, until I talked to you. Listen, I'm going to go now, my Father is gonna' come back any minute, and I don't want him to think I have company._" Akira said, as he sighed heavily.

I replied, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye..._" He soon hung up.

It was now, 2:30 pm. I really was anxious now... Only thirty more minutes until I could see the full extent of Tsuji's damage to Katou's body... I'm mad at Katou for going against what I had said... And letting Tsuji do that to him... When I find Katou, he'll get scolded for being a bad boy...

Soon I had gotten another call. This time it was Kaneko. "Hello? What is it Kaneko?"

"_Iwaki, where have you been? We've been waiting for you!" _Kaneko asked sounding frantic.

I looked in confusion. "What do you mean? It's not time for you to get released yet..."

"_Iwaki, that doesn't matter! You need to be here... Not only for us, but for Katou... You need to come now before the janitors lock up._" Kaneko said, sounding a bit more serious.

I sighed. "Kaneko, where are you calling me from?"

"_The boys' bathroom. Please be here at 2:50. No later than that. I'll be gone at 2:55. You handle your problems from then._" Kaneko then whispered.

It was 2:43. So I needed to get a move on. The school wasn't but a few minutes away from my house. "Alright Kaneko, I'll be there."

"_Good. Hurry up._" The announcements then came on in the background. I and probably Kaneko, panicked. "_Come on Iwaki the announcements are coming on._"

I hung up as Kaneko did the same. I put on some pants and a shirt, and some shoes, and rushed out of the door. Jogging down the street, making a few lefts, and some rights, through traffic and more, I finally reached it. Told you it wasn't but a few minutes away.

It was now 2:47. Track really pays off when you want to get somewhere huh? I then jogged up to the school, and went through the back door. The back door leads to some stairs, which lead to the upstairs hallway. The boys' bathroom is up there. I then jogged down the hallway making sure no student saw me. God knows what happens when Student Council catches you loitering the halls. I then quickly rushed into the bathroom, to see Kaneko waiting there at the sink.

"Thank goodness you made it." Kaneko sighed in relief, "I thought the Council was going to catch you."

I chuckled. "I did too. So, this is where I end it huh?"

"Yeah, Kazunari fessed up. I got the photo. So there won't be any copies sent around when Tsuji finds out." Kaneko replied, showing me the multiple photos of Katou and I.

"How did you manage to plan this?" I responded, a bit surprised that Kaneko would go to these lengths...

"Thank some good old friends named Miyasaka, Onozuka, and Carlos. Carlos was the one who got him to talk. Miyasaka and Onozuka got the extra copies." He smiled slyly.

It was now 2:55. Kaneko had to leave. "Iwaki, I have to go now... Please, just... don't do anything you'll regret okay?"

"I gotcha." I smiled.

Kaneko then peered from the bathroom door, and quickly made his exit. I really thank him for doing all this for me. I couldn't have come up with a better plan. Thankfully he has the copies... I couldn't bear to do all of this for nothing. I don't know how I'll act once I see what I see, but... It's for the best. Now it was time to unravel this... I needed to end this for good, and claim what was mine.

Time had seemed to fly, once 3:00 on the dot came around. I needed to go to the gym. Without getting caught by any janitorial staff, or Student Council members. I peered out of the door, looking down both ends of the hallway. No one. Until...

I had seen Katou walk past the door. Luckily I hid before he had seen my face. I then began to follow him, trying not to be seen or this plan would be ruined. I followed him all the way downstairs until we both reached the gym. He walked ahead as I hid behind the bleachers. He walked toward the boys' locker room, and Tsuji's face appeared from the door, much to my surprise, it was just like Kaneko had said... They then disappeared inside together.

I then jogged silently to the door... Nothing was heard but a bunch of rustling... and then... I put my ear to the door... and I heard his voice.

"_Ahh! Tsuji, no... take it out... it's too...much! Ahn!" _Katou's moans cried out.

Oh my heart was racing, and I was going into a blind rage... but I couldn't move just yet.

"_Aw, you can't handle a simple little vibrator? How do you think you're going to handle me?_" Tsuji's sly voice returned to him.

I could barely hold it in. I was ready to burst through that door.

"_Ahh! Oh... Tsuji... feels...so... Uhn!_" Katou cried to him again.

Katou had one more time to call out Tsuji's name, and I'd lose it... My vision was already going blurry, and my eyes probably bloodshot red from the fury.

"_Come on Katou, don't cum yet... You'll ruin the fun for you and I!_" He responded to his screams once again.

"_Tsuji! Ahh!_" He called his name once again.

That time, I blacked out. But I can still tell you what happened...

I kicked the door in, and there was Tsuji holding Katou, with Katou shivering in his arms. There was a vibrator stuck inside of him, still moving around. His eyes were closed, he could barely even think.

"YOUJI! YOU SET ME UP, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODY!" Tsuji screamed.

Katou then opened his eyes, and gasped when he had seen me. "I swear! I never told him! Iwaki, what're you doing...?"

I walked toward Tsuji, waltzing at him, my vision blazing red. All I could see was Tsuji. I wanted to kill him... But, I didn't want him to take the easy way out. I wanted him to suffer. Suffer like I did, just hearing Katou, scream another man's name besides mine...

"Tsuji..." I smiled evilly, "You're dead."

I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. Holding him up in the air with his feet dangling below him. He began to beg for his life, "Kyosuke! Wait, no! Please!"

I punched him dead in his jaw, I could feel it almost break. But I wasn't done. I then picked him up again, and punched him dead in his nose... I could tell I broke it, because I heard a sharp snap.

He was bleeding now... I dropped him to the ground as he crawled away. "Kyo-Kyosuke! Do you know what you've just done? You just ended your days a popular kid!"

I laughed hysterically. "I couldn't give a shit. You can take it and shove it up your ass Tsuji... I've found you out... Your little friend betrayed you. I have the copies already. They're in my back pocket." I laughed again. "Now, you'll pay..."

Soon after I had said that, I stepped on his knee, still bent straight, his screams of pain not even affecting me, "AHH! PLEASE STOP IT! LET ME GO PLEASE!"

Roughing him up once again, I looked him in his eyes. I could see fear. "Now, get the hell out of here, before the only thing that isn't broken is your nose." I then looked at his phone. I snatched it from him.

I put the phone underneath of my shoe, and broke it.

That was Tsuji's ticket to leave. I could see the tears in his eyes, as he limped away. Katou was still there on the bench, with that thing in him, still vibrating. I bet he went numb after he had seen what had happened to Tsuji.

I quickly took it out, and told him, "Put your pants on, we're going to your house."

"Why mine-"

"_Just do it._" I gritted my teeth, looking at him with pure anger in my eyes, his sentence quickly cut off.

He did as I said and put his pants on. I took the vibrator with us of course, I couldn't leave it in the bathroom. I then rushed out of the locker room, to leave the gym, and the school. I had already memorized how to get there.

As we approached his house he kept telling me to calm down, because I was squeezing his arm too tight. "Iwaki! Please! You're hurting my arm! Calm down!"

I couldn't even hear him anymore. It was that bad.

When we had gotten to his house, he immediately unlocked the door. I dragged him up the steps to his room. I didn't even know where I was going, but something told me that was his room.

I slammed the door behind us. "Katou... I told that I'm crazy right...?"

"Iwaki you broke his nose! You could have killed him! Look, I'm sorry! But I did it so he wouldn't expose us! I couldn't bare to see you pushed away by everyone!" Katou begged, as he began to cry.

I chuckled. "But you went against what I said... you let him... take you. That should have only been for _me_. Cause' that's why I had reserved it for. But you just gave it away like that..."

"Iwaki! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He got on his knees at this point. "I couldn't take you being pushed away! But... I was at a crossroad... I didn't know whether to do what you had said, and let Tsuji expose us, or go against it, and keep it secret! Oh Iwaki! I'm so sorry... Now you hate me... That's the one thing I wanted to prevent! I'm such a screw up!"

I then just threw him on the bed and kissed him. "I don't hate you! I'm pissed that Tsuji would do something so vile, to what's mine! Katou, you're mine! I told you that already! Now... I'm gonna' claim it..."

"What? Iwaki! Ahh!" He moaned, as I took his shirt off and kissed him down his body.

I then sucked on his nipple, which was beginning to harden as I sucked on it more. "Ahh! Oh! Iwaki! Mm!"

I moved down further, reaching his pelvis, unbuckling his pants... I then began to suck on his throbbing erection, that craved for my touch...

"Ahn! Iwaki... no more! I'm going to explode!" Katou screamed, as he yanked on my hair.

"I don't wanna' hear it..." I sighed, as I sucked on him even deeper.

Hearing him scream my name... brought me pleasure. Oh yeah, I wanted this so bad. From the first day I had done it to him. He was throbbing with each and every suck, slurp, and all else more.

"Iwaki, uhn! No! I'm gonna' cum!" He moaned, his body beginning to convulse.

I then grabbed the tip, and closed it shut. "No. I won't allow it."

"Wh-why? It... uhn! It hurts! Lemme' release..." He was tearing up, as he body twitched inadvertently.

I then got the vibrator, and shoved it inside of him. He then screamed, "Ahh~! Oh gosh! Iwaki! Ahh!"

Still holding his tip shut, the vibrator moved around inside of him, making him twitch and writhe. "Ahh! Oh Iwaki! Take it...out! Uhn! I don't want..."

"You don't want what?" I said, beginning to tease Katou.

"I don't want the..." Katou stammered. "Ahh! The... toy... Uhn! Ahh!"

"I can't hear you..." I continued to tease, as Katou was beginning to lose his mind.

He moaned, "I don't... want the toy! I want you inside of me... please! Do me! Iwaki, take me!"

"That's a good boy." I responded, with a sly smile on my face.

I then took the vibrator out, and then I made way for me. I then drove myself deep inside of him, making him shout, "Oh Iwaki! Yes!"

Moving inside of him faster, it felt like I was going to melt inside of him... it was so hot. "You're hot... oh man, it feels so good..."

"Iwaki! Ahh! Nn! Mm! Ahn~! Harder!" Katou screamed, as I went deeper.

I was still holding him shut, because I didn't want him to cum just yet. I wanted him to lose his mind... I wanted him to drown in me...

But it wasn't long before I felt myself getting ready to let go. "Oh... I'm gonna'..."

"Iwaki! I'm gonna' cum again! Ahh! Lemme' release! I can't hold it!" Katou shouted, his erection twitching eagerly for its climax.

"Alright... here comes the shower..." I said to myself, as I released his tip.

He then screamed to the top of his lungs, "I'm cumming! Ahh~!" while white semen sprayed from his erection. He came at least twice. Oh yeah, Iwaki knows what he's doing, even if he's with a man.

Katou had then went limp in my arms. "Iwa...ki... Oh... never... felt so good..."

I panted, "Yeah... I know... you didn't you were missing out on..."

Well, Tsuji's all taken care of. I wonder what else is going to happen this school year. Until prom that is, in twelfth grade. Up until now, I'd better enjoy this while it lasts... but I want Katou to be mine forever...


	10. The Past Is Behind Us

**_So , how did you all enjoy the ninth chapter? You enjoy Tsuji's screams of pain :D? I bet you did . Anyway , I'll make this announcement: I will be making side stories. Meaning, there will be couples and things introduced in here! But that won't happen in this chapter, not just yet. _**

**_A/n*~ A new character is being added! He's made up though. Lol, he wasn't actually in the "Haru Wo Daite Ita" manga. _**

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

Iwaki found out. _Iwaki found out about the blackmail_. Do you know, how scary he was yesterday? I've never seen him that heated before! He nearly killed Tsuji yesterday, breaking his nose, and probably his jaw too... Well, thankfully he has the pictures, so no one else can see this... I'm glad that it's over anyway. I was getting tired of Tsuji touching all over me whenever he wanted... But, Iwaki was still like a raging bull yesterday, preventing me from cumming. I almost lost my mind. I bet that's what he wanted me to do. Go insane, make me shout out. It's just like him.

But in advance to that, we actually did it two more times. Iwaki wasn't done with me, he said he wanted to make sure that another man wouldn't dare to touch me. Well, I've gotten that message loud and clear, and I'll make sure it never happens again. Yeah, he's at my house now, and my parents are still gone on their vacation. My sister has left the house already, she's at school right now. Iwaki and I overslept, due to the fact that we both wore ourselves out yesterday night.

"Iwaki..." I moaned, lifting my weak body up from the bed. "Iwaki, wake up, we've overslept."

Him still snoring, he mumbles, "But Katou... I wanna' stay..."

Now he's cutely talking in his sleep. Great. "Iwaki, get up. Come on, you have to go back home, your parents will be worried."

He mumbles once again, replying, "I've already... told them where... I am..." He then falls back asleep.

"They know you're here? Ugh, oh well, but still, get up." I said to him, as I watched him sleep.

"No..." He mumbled.

I growled silently. This bed wasn't made for two people. He needs to get up before this thing cracks beneath our weight. I've had this thing for four years. It's really old. What's a way that I could him off of the bed...

I then smiled slyly. "Okay Iwaki... You win... but uh..." I then took the covers off of his naked body. I had shivers down my spine to see his cream-colored skin... so smooth to the touch. Oh man... I'm falling in it...

I looked at his butt... This could be a way. He then mumbled once again, "Katou... it's cold..."

"Time for you to wake up Iwaki." I said to him out loud, shoving my finger up his tight hole.

His eyes instantly snapped open, him screaming, "Ahh! Katou!"

First time I've heard him moan. Well, this could be the start to something. He then yelled, while blushing, "Katou, what the heck did you do that for?"

"You wouldn't get up, so I had to use _other_ methods of getting you out of bed." I smiled, while chuckling at his cute blushing face.

He turned his face away, "You idiot, you didn't have to do that! Jeez!" He was still redder than an apple.

"I know you liked it. Your face tells me so." I chuckled once again, beginning to put some clothes on.

"Oh shut up!" He said, finally getting off of my bed.

I just laughed. Iwaki was embarrassed, I could see it. Hmm, something gives me an idea about him... He might not be a _pelvic_ virgin... But he's an _anal _virgin. That's the first time someone's ever done something like that to him. And, most importantly, I can use that to my advantage. Well, let's see how far I can go, but not right now after he's just been "traumatized".

After I had gotten my clothes on, Iwaki was still managing to put a shirt on. "Iwaki, you can't put on clothes any faster than that? Come on now."

"Be quiet! I've got it okay?" His muffled voice left the shirt as he struggled to put it on.

I sighed, "You're hopeless. Here, lemme' help."

I then began to help him put his shirt on, accidentally brushing past his nipple, making him moan, "Ah! No wait..."

My eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Iwaki?"

"Just get out, I'll do it on my own!" He shouted, his face still hiding in the shirt.

I tilted my head in confusion, not knowing what that reaction was... But, I still left Iwaki in the room alone, letting him blow off some steam. As I walked down the stairs, I heard a knock on my door.

"I'm coming!" I projected my voice a bit, approaching the door.

I opened it... and there were some Student Council members on my stoop. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Is this the Youji residence?" One of the members asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, this is the Youji residence. What's the matter?"

"You must be Katou, I presume." He responded. "Hello, I'm Koharu Mitsuo. Student Council Vice President. We've come here to check on you. Especially since you've been absent today. We're also looking for Iwaki Kyosuke, his parents said that he'd might be here."

He had blonde hair, with blue eyes. He was actually tall, and wore a Student Council badge on the right side of his collar. He had a mole on the right side of his eye, just like Kaneko did. Hmm, that's one trademark thing I won't forget.

Iwaki then rushed down the steps, with a pair of my pajama pants on, he then asked, "Katou who was at the... door..."

"Iwaki, why do you have my pants on..." I asked, shaking my head. "Nevermind. Just keep them."

Koharu looked surprised when he had seen Iwaki. "Oh, is this Kyosuke here? First time I've seen him, in person. He looks better than in the picture that they showed me back in the Council room..."

"Yeah, um Koharu-"

"Koharu-_senpai_ that is. You must address those older than you." He cut me off quickly.

I was beginning to get a bit annoyed by this arrogant little mongrel. "Well, _senpai_, what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you for your missed assignments. For both of you. May I come in?" He asked, as he gestured his hand to the inside of my house.

"Yes sure." I rose my eyebrow, in curiosity, wondering why he took so much interest in Iwaki.

I led all of them to the living room, where they had sat down. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, that's okay," Koharu responded, "I already had something to drink before I came here."

I sat down the couch next to Iwaki. Iwaki was extremely tense, and he almost looked flush. I don't know what his problem was, but he needed to get it together, we're right in front of the Vice President of the Student Council.

"Um, senpai, are there major assignments that I missed while I was gone at my track meet?" Iwaki asked, extremely polite.

Koharu had become a bit red across his cheeks. "Oh uh, yes, your teachers asked me to give you these due to your absence." He handed him some cards, and a manila folder, filled with a week of missing assignments.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to get started on this when I get home." Iwaki responded, looking through the folder.

Koharu then looked back at me. But yet, with a different look in his eyes from when he looked at Iwaki. Something was weird... I couldn't put my finger on it. "Katou, here are your assignments, and some of the homework they assigned for today."

"Thank you senpai." I said, less politely.

"You're very welcome." He responded arrogantly.

I was getting a bit tired of his arrogant attitude and posture. He acted like he owned me or something. Jeez, this is why I can't stand student council members. I can't stand that type of attitude from anyone. It just makes me want to take this folder and shove down his throat. Ugh.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking my leave then." Koharu said, as he looked at his watch. "It was nice to finally meet you Iwaki. And you too, Katou."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hope to see you again. Oh, yes, make sure you do this whenever track season comes back around so I can get my assignments in advance okay?" Iwaki approached a clearly flustered Koharu.

Koharu blushed, but returned, "Ah, yes, I'll make sure to..."

I led them to the door, and Koharu and his other subordinates left. "Jeez, Iwaki, don't you think something's weird about that guy?"

"Like what?" Iwaki responded, as I closed the door.

"I mean, the way he looked at you. Don't you think something was odd?" I asked, clearly bothered by someone eyeing my lover.

Iwaki chuckled. "Katou, you're overreacting. He wasn't looking at anything _particular _that you would be bothered about, okay?

"That isn't the point. I don't like that. He's looking at you like he wants something from you... I just don't know what, but I don't like him." I responded, getting a bit agitated with Iwaki's nonchalant attitude.

"Aw come on Katou," Iwaki sighed, "Don't be like that. Please? Just give him a chance."

I groaned. I couldn't go against his word. "Ugh, alright Iwaki, I'll trust him... But if he tries anything, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Whatever." Iwaki replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I then thought about something else. "Hey Iwaki... why was your face so red when I had sat next to you?"

"Uh, well I, um..." He stammered, "I don't know. You tell me."

Hmm. This isn't like him at all. He usually isn't this shy around me. "Iwaki, what's with the stammering? You can tell me anything can't you?"

"Yeah I am telling you everything..." He chuckled nervously, turning his back to me.

I didn't believe that. "You're lying Iwaki. Is that why you can't face me?"

"I'm not lying!" He began to raise his voice a bit.

"Okay, Iwaki, we'll just leave it at that. I'm going to my room so I can get started on this." I threw my hands up in the air, in submission to his lies. I knew he was lying, I just made seem like he wasn't. "You coming or what?"

"Oh, yeah." He responded, walking up the steps with me.

This atmosphere was too awkward. Something wasn't right about Iwaki's demeanor. He was just a little _too_ reserved for me. I can't stand when he tries to lie to me, even though I already know something is up. He needs to confess right now.

As I went into my room, the atmosphere became even more awkward, with the silence that was there. No one talked. I was busy doing my work, Iwaki was busy doing his. I just don't understand what's going on in his mind...

I then asked him again, "Iwaki, what's the matter with you?"

He sighed, like he was annoyed, "I said it was nothing! You still think I'm lying?"

"Apparently yes, if I just asked you the same question from before. Why are you acting so tense around me?" I asked once again, watching him turn his face away from me.

I took him by his chin, and turned his face toward me. Even though he was bright red, and I thought that was so frickin' adorable, I had to maintain my composure.

"Iwaki, you're face is crimson. It's beyond red right now. Why are you blushing?" I asked another question.

"I don't know!" He lied again, "Maybe I'm running a fever!"

I chuckled, "You don't know when you're caught in a lie, do you? It's something that involves me, isn't it?"

"No it doesn't involve you Katou... And I'm not lying." Iwaki lied again, trying to push me away from him.

I then thought about the events that happened when I had tried to wake him up... I know what it is now. "Iwaki... are you thinking about when I put my finger inside of you this morning, in an attempt to wake you up?"

His body twitched. His facial changed from "I'm not telling" to "I'm caught". He never said a word.

"Ah, I thought it was that." I chuckled. "You've never had someone to do that to you before, haven't you? You're an anal virgin. I figured that out this morning. You were extremely tight. And your voice was beautiful."

He blushed even harder. "Don't say things like that! It makes me feel weird!"

This shouldn't be coming out of a seme... The uke should be the one saying that type of cutesy stuff. And I'm the uke. Iwaki's the only seme here... unless he wants to change that...

"Iwaki, how would you feel if I were the seme this time?" I asked him straightforwardly.

He gasped. "What?"

I just chuckled, "You're really hopeless."

I then kissed him on his lips, pushing his folder off of the bed. Climbing on top of him, I begin kissing him slowly down his neck, lifting his shirt and kissing down his navel.

"Ahh... Katou... wait... mm..." He moaned softly, as I caressed his body.

Oh man... if I didn't dream of the day I could do this. I never thought Iwaki, of all people would let me do this. Slowly, I reached well, _his_ pants now, since he practically went through my drawer, and took them off. Soon, I began to suck on his erection. It tasted so sweet to me.

"Ahh! Oh! Katou! Uhn! Wait... no..." He moaned louder, him beginning to grab my hair.

I sucked on him deeper, me falling into this bliss that I felt yesterday.

"Oh... Mm! Haa! Ooh... haa, Katou... it feels so good..." He writhed, as I went to the tip.

I then stopped. He looked at me take two fingers, and drive them deep inside.

"Ahh! Oh Katou! No! Uhn!" He begged, watching my fingers move inside with ease.

"You're saying no but you're not doing much resisting." I replied back.

"But... I..." He tried to say something. "Ah! I.. don't have strength..."

I took my fingers out... I then prepared myself to enter Iwaki... oh gosh, I'm still a virgin. I don't know how I'll react.

I then slid inside of him, his body beginning to writhe. "Ouch, Katou... wait it hurts!"

"Just relax..." I spoke to him, trying to calm him down.

Sliding deeper inside of him, I began to feel the heat rising from inside... Oh it was like I was the ice cream cone, and Iwaki was the sun melting me to the ground... It was so good...

He then moaned, "Katou! Feels... so hot! Uhn!"

"You're voice... I love it..." I licked my lips seductively, falling into Iwaki's warmth...

He sighed, "Move... Faster..."

I did as he said and began to move a bit faster than I was before. I was trying to be gentle so that I wouldn't hurt him. I couldn't risk messing _this _perfect moment up.

"Go harder... deeper Katou!" He moaned to me, turning that beautiful face around, those gray eyes looking in mine.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Iwaki!" I said to him, beginning to move even faster, hearing his suppressed moans as I passionately kissed him. I love it so much. I've never felt so good in my life. I could say that this has to be the best moment, next to meeting him. I couldn't wish for anything more, but than to just be with him, and have an opportunity to ever do this...

"Oh! Ahh! Katou! Feels... so good...!" He cried to me, as I moved faster.

My body was falling into Iwaki so deeply, it was like he was my new drug. He's got me hooked.

"Iwaki! So good..." I called out to a clearly zoned out Iwaki, him moaning to the pleasure.

"Katou! I can't... it feels... too good!" He moaned once more, straining to keep from coming.

Truthfully, I couldn't hold it in either. It was my first time; and as always with a first time, I can never go all the way. Like last time when I masturbated to him, I could barely keep myself down for at least two more minutes.

I then began to strain as well, "Me too... Iwaki, I'm..."

As we both began to reach a climax, I noticed Iwaki's body beginning to turn a pastel-pink, almost like the blossoms on a Sakura tree. It's the little things like this that make me love him even more.

"Katou, I'm cumming!" He shouted.

I couldn't hold it in after he had clenched around me so tightly, as though he was trying to squeeze me completely dry.

As he semen flew, his back arched, moans escaping from his mouth, I just began to think... That this one is mine forever. And I was the only one that could ever do this to him.

We both fell on top of each other after that had happened. Iwaki then panted, "Katou... that was my first time..."

"That was mine too... You were great..." I panted back, as I rolled over.

He then turned away from me, I could see his ears turning red. "Katou... are you sure that you could do that on a regular basis...? Y'know, like with me on the bottom as the uke?"

I scoffed, "Are you kidding me? To see you so beautiful like that? I'd take that chance every day if I'd have to!"

"You don't have to say it so confidently like that! It's embarrassing!" He blushed even harder, his ears turning crimson.

"Oh you're adorable." I responded, chuckling.

Iwaki then paused for a second. He then asked, "Katou; when Tsuji was doing that to you, did you ever call out his name?"

I thought about it. There was no use lying to him after he'd already found out. "Well, yeah. I did."

He then turned around, with a hurt look on his face. "Why?"

"Iwaki, I didn't have much of a choice. It's just that; he'd left me at a crossroad. I didn't know whether to rebel, and go against him, or just do as he said. Iwaki, I cared for you so much that I didn't want to lose you. To humiliate us around the whole school? That's something I couldn't let you go through, even for Tsuji, I would never promise that on him." I responded sitting up, looking out of the window.

"But my thing is- you'd let him do that to you... and he knew how much I'd cared for you. He'd betray me... I knew I should've followed my gut and stayed away from him. Another thing: if you cared so much though, and you knew that letting him use you for a toy would hurt me, why didn't you just rebel, and go against the odds?" Iwaki responded, sitting up, staring at the back of my neck.

I sighed, "Iwaki, it isn't that easy. His friend, Kazunari, had the copies. So even if I did rebel, it would just come back on me seven-fold. Especially when you got back, to be teased and treated as a lesser person than the others, and to let other's stomp on you for something stupid that I did. Come on Iwaki, you aren't that dense."

He sighed. "I know I'm not but... it still hurts to know that, Tsuji would use you. Yesterday when I had found out, and I heard your voice speaking another man's name, I could barely control my anger."

"I know Iwaki, I saw you break his nose like a twig. I could understand your pain, and your rage. I knew some of it was directed toward me for doing something against what you had said." I responded, sounding a bit remorseful.

"Katou I wasn't mad _ at_ you. I was angry _ with_ you. I was pissed that you'd go out and let Tsuji use you as a toy, even though I had clearly reserved my position as your lover. Katou, I love you. No matter what, and I'd never let anyone do that to you again." Iwaki replied.

I smiled. "It brings me a lot of joy to hear those words from you. I've been waiting to hear them since ninth grade. Now it's finally come true."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "You really waited for three years? I waited for five for you to say something."

"Re-really?" I stuttered. "Ever since middle school?"

"Uh yeah, you were still darting your eyes at me. You'd think I wouldn't notice your little cute stares. But I did. My friends told me not to hang around you, but I still couldn't help but get fascinated anyway." Iwaki replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh grief. So you listened to your friends anyway 'cause you didn't say hi or anything." I responded, placing my hand on his forearm.

"Nah, it wasn't that," he replied, "I was shy. Even though girls surrounded me every day, I was still a shy person."

"And that's what makes you cute, Iwaki." I laughed.

He then blushed, "You idiot!"

Well, I can now say that the past is behind us. Tsuji got we he'd deserved, and, now my life's back to normal. But... I still do have kind of a pit in my stomach for that Koharu guy. I get the feeling that he's not eyeing Iwaki because he hasn't seen him before. I get the feeling that he wants something from him. I hope he doesn't want anything from Iwaki, because Iwaki already has someone.

But, I got to keep positive thoughts. Let's see what happens tomorrow. If it's true, Koharu's not going to get away. If it isn't, well, Iwaki's still mine, and I'm keeping it that way.


	11. Crushed Dreams

**_Hey everyone ... -_- Thanks to today's rain , my hair got soaked. Depressing days do come sometimes. But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because there will be some surprises added :D No, there is no hawt gay man sex in here either :P You big horndogs xD Lol , anyway, lemme' get out of the way so you can read !_**

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

After all that nonsense yesterday, today begins a new day. No drama, no Tsuji, no anything! I'm glad that all of that controversy with that blackmailing business is over too. Tsuji really had a lot of nerve doing that, but I'm glad he might not be returning for the rest of this month due to his injuries. Also... I'm glad that Iwaki hasn't had any resentment toward me. I'm glad that our relationship hasn't altered at any rate. I just want Iwaki to be by my side.

Oh yeah; we had a new person join our gang yesterday. His name's Magira. He's a new student all the way up North from Hokkaido. Carlos and him hit it off pretty well yesterday... I think something might be forming between those two... If I don't find out about it first. Magira's a pretty cool guy, except, his one flaw probably would be his extreme shyness. This guy blushes at almost every remark. But I'm guessing that's an attribute that Carlos likes about him.

As I rummaged through my locker to look for today's books and things, I felt a presence stand beside me. Turning my head, Iwaki leaned against a locker next to mine.

"Hey Katou." Iwaki said, as he smiled a bit.

"Oh hey Iwaki, what's up?" I asked, as I looked back into my locker.

He sighed, "Nothing really, just dissatisfied, and kind of unhappy about something."

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked, looking at him with a worried expression on my face.

He then sighed again, but with a little groan added to the end, "Tsuji's back."

"Ugh, really? Have you seen him?" I groaned, slumping my shoulders after hearing that bastard's name.

"Yeah," Iwaki replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I seemed to have mangled him up pretty badly."

My facial expression changed. "How bad was it?"

"Bad enough." He emphasized. "He has a cast on his leg."

"Really?" I gasped. "Is that from when you stepped on his knee?"

He sighed heavily again, "Probably so. I already know for sure that I broke his nose but... I won't see the full extent until he talks to me personally."

I scoffed, with a slight chuckle in my voice, "Che, I highly doubt he'll talk to you after what you'd done to him."

"Yeah, that's true..." He then paused, and added, "But, his parents are here too."

"What are they here for?" I replied, closing my locker.

"Beats me," He shrugged, with a nonchalant tone in his voice, "I really couldn't care less."

I laughed. "You're such a champ. Real proud of you Iwaki."

He laughed, "Shut up Katou."

We then started down the hallway, to then see Tsuji with crutches, and bandages all around his face. His eye was blacker than a raisin. I was unknown to the fact that Iwaki had also given him a pretty bruised up eye. He then called to someone to the left of him, shouting, "There they are! They're the one's who've done this to me!"

Iwaki and I looked at each other with confusion in our faces. Iwaki then said, "That really doesn't sound good."

"No, it doesn't." I responded, with a bit of fear in my chest.

Tsuji then used his crutches to ease himself down the hallway... And his parents came along for the stroll. They approached us, their aura telling us that they weren't here for a friendly hello.

His Mother then had spoken. She looked a bit like Tsuji, a bit tall, with a slender body, and jet black hair. She had brown eyes. "Are you two the ones who had done this to my son?"

"Us two...?" I responded, even more confused from what I was before. "I didn't do anything to him."

Iwaki then spoke. "Katsunari-san, he had nothing to do with this. I did it. But it was all because-"

With a sharp tone in Tsuji's Father's voice, he then had cut off Iwaki, saying, "Don't give us crap Kyosuke! I don't want to hear your excuses! You and Tsuji were supposed to be friends and you've done this to him?"

Tsuji's Father, was a very strong man like his son. A broad chest, with shoulders high, and a thin goatee. His eyes were brown just like his wife. I see where Tsuji gets his traits from.

"Katsunari-san, if I can call you that, why are you just jumping to conclusions? You don't even know the whole story!" I asked, taking the place for a bewildered Iwaki.

Avoiding my question, his Mother then sternly replied, "We've heard _enough_. The doctor tells us, that you Kyosuke, have broken his nose, fractured his jaw, given him bruises all over his face, and slightly tore a ligament in Tsuji's knee. Don't you think that's enough for us as the parents to hear?"

Iwaki had shock written all across his face. He didn't know he would do all that to Tsuji. He just wanted to scare him! He soon replied from his shock, "I-I didn't know. But, you're not listening to me! You don't know what he's done to us!"

His Father then said, "Che! What could he possibly have done to you, for you to do all of _this_ to him? You're ridiculous! Your motives make no sense!"

I then gasped and turned my head in absolute bewilderment. I can't believe all of this is happening! I then responded, "Just... what did Tsuji say, we had done to him...?"

His Mother then spoke, with hurt in her voice, "He said that you had jumped him for your little friend next to you! He said that you had been plotting against him for a month! But why would you do that Kyosuke? Why would you do all of this for that man?"

I just chuckled. I was chuckling out of annoyance. Were his parents really that gullible to believe him? Because, what Tsuji's telling them is a lie. I can't believe he would do something like this. But, oh well. It all turns out that Tsuji's only living for vengeance now. He has no other motive, than to expose Iwaki and I, and break us down until we give up. Well, he's got another thing coming to him.

I then broke out of my chuckling for a moment to speak with Iwaki. "Iwaki, can you believe this?"

"No I honestly can't. This is ludicrous." Iwaki had his fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to figure what was happening all of a sudden. "What are you trying to say to me Katsunari-san?"

Tsuji then said, with a fake cry, "We're filing a lawsuit against you Kyosuke. We're suing you for what you've done to me. For _ten grand_." He then fraudulently winced as if to be in pain from his leg. Oh, he should win the Golden Globe for best actor. Well done Tsuji, well done.

"A _lawsuit_? Katsunari-san you can't do this!" Iwaki responded, his voice beginning to raise. "If I get a lawsuit, you'll end my days in track! Track means a lot to me! You know it does! You can't-"

"_I don't want to hear it Kyosuke_." Tsuji's Father cut him off again. "For all you've done to my son, you deserve it."

It broke me, just hearing him say that to Iwaki. I looked at Iwaki's clearly broken expression.

Tsuji's Mother then cleared her throat. "If you have any other argument, please, I suggest you hire a lawyer. But, I don't think it's going to do you any good."

These hurtful comments were making me cringe. I couldn't imagine being Iwaki's place right now. Iwaki then spoke, "Yeah whatever. Please just go..."

Tsuji then gave me a devilish look. He then mouthed the words, "_You lose, Youji..._"

After limping away with his crutches, and his parents backing up, I had to tend to a broken Iwaki. If he got a lawsuit filed against him, his days in track will be done. And, it would mess up his permanent record. Tsuji's nothing but an asshole. I can't believe he would go so far, as to breaking Iwaki in two like this...

"Dammit..." Iwaki quietly said, leaning against the locker. "I can't believe, they're going to file a lawsuit against me... Katsunari-san's always admired me... now he's done this..."

"Iwaki..." I tried to comfort him. "It's going to be alright, you just have to hire a lawyer and tell him the truth!"

"Katou it isn't like that!" He began to yell. "Tsuji's Father is a renowned lawyer, all of his cases have been won! By _him_! No one can ever beat Katsunari-san! And if he manages to file a lawsuit and sue me... my track career will be over Katou! _Over_!" **_  
_**

I began to become a bit heartbroken. "Iwaki... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? _I'm_ the one whose supposed to be sorry! I'm about to have my career ended! Katou, do you know what this means to me? It's tearing up inside! Track has been my life for four years! And I'm not willing to give it up for Tsuji! But I can't win this one... I lost Katou..." Iwaki began to tear up a bit, knowing his life's work was about to be wasted._  
_

My heart was just falling apart. It was tearing me up inside to see Iwaki broken like this. "Iwaki... I'll leave you alone. I'll give the notes to Sawa-sensei's class if you need them."

"Thanks..." He responded quietly.

I had then walked off, leaving Iwaki to sit on the floor against the lockers, pondering on what it would be like to live without his career. I can't even believe that Tsuji would just break Iwaki like this. I don't show any resentment, but if it's something that involves Iwaki, I can't be too lenient on him. Oh man, I wish I could help Iwaki, but I simply can't... I don't have any after school activities, and plus, I wouldn't know how it feels to have your dreams broken like that...

It was first period and the bell was about to ring. I walk into Yoshizumi-sensei's class, to find that I'm interrupting the lesson a bit.

Yoshizumi-sensei then said, "Katou you're late again! Come on now, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'm going to my seat now. Forgive me for interrupting your lesson Yoshizumi-sensei." I said, blankly, lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever Katou, just don't be late again." Yoshizumi-sensei responded, with a look of concern on his face.

I then went to my seat, in the front of the class, the girls chattering among themselves, about what was the matter with me.

Kaneko then looked at my face and knew something was wrong. "Katou what's the matter? That expression tells me that something's happening again."

"Well, Tsuji's back. So I was already feeling like shit with that one..." I responded, trying to catch up with Yoshizumi-sensei's lesson.

Kaneko then said, "Really? How badly did Iwaki beat him...?"

"So badly that Tsuji decided to lie and file a lawsuit against him!" I replied sarcastically.

Kaneko then gasped. "What? You're kidding me. Tsuji couldn't have done that, that could ruin Iwaki's career!"

"Yeah, I know. He was really distraught about it. I had to leave him alone for a while." I responded, still trying to focus on the board.

"So how does he plan to fix this...?" Kaneko asked.

I sighed, "Tsuji's Father is a renowned lawyer. So I really don't know how he's going to fix this."

"Katou, you can't just give up like this." Kaneko replied.

I began to get irritated because I wasn't in the mood to be talked to. I then said, "Kaneko, can you really stop talking to me, I need to focus on this lesson."

Kaneko then turned around to face the board. I didn't hear anything else from him after that.

I just really wasn't in a good mood. Tsuji is really starting to piss me off with this bullshit. He's broken my lover's heart, and now, he's about to crush his dreams. This is insane... So has Tsuji really won this battle? I really hope not. Because if he ruins Iwaki's career, he might ruin the Iwaki I know and love forever.


	12. It's Just The Beginning

_**Hello again. Yes I know, I know, don't curse me out -_- I know this chapter is extremely late. Like I said, I've been really backed up with school and stuff and time really hasn't been on my side. So, yeah, I have an excuse :P. Anyway, let us commence... the twelfth chapter. Enjoy ! **_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

It's been two days since that situation between Iwaki and Tsuji's parents happened... and it's changed Iwaki drastically. Since that time, he's been M.I.A. No one's heard from or seen Iwaki. I haven't even heard from him... He hasn't even attempted to call me and tell me what's the deal. I think he's sinking really low in his depression. I can understand, having your life practically stripped from your hands like that... But I can't even find a way to help him. I don't even understand why Tsuji would ruin Iwaki's career like that. He's really messed up for that one. The worst part about it is... He's lied to his parents, and he's just a fraud. Can you believe that he faked like he was in pain? Really, he had the nerve to ease his ass on over to us, and he was surely happy about that.

But, anyway, I don't know what's going on with Iwaki until I ask his parents. Because I'm beginning to become worried. It's almost time to leave school, and I have to find his house. He's never invited me before, so I really don't want to go and blindly find it.

As the bell rang for school to end, I made my way to the attendance office. I had to find a way to find Iwaki's home address.

"Excuse me, Chihiro-san." I began to ask my counselor anxiously. "Um, do you by any chance, have Iwaki Kyosuke's home address?"

He looked at me confusingly. "Katou, you know I can't go through records unless they have the same last name as you right?"

I sighed, "Look, I really don't have time for this. I need to go Iwaki's house, it's an emergency. _Please_."

He groaned, "Alright Youji, I'll do it. It's only because I know you personally."

"Thank you." I heaved a sigh in relief.

Chihiro-san was at one point in time, my therapist, until he decided that he wanted to go into counseling. I'm glad I got this opportunity to meet him again. He then looked up on his laptop, Iwaki's name.

"Okay, here it is." He then turned his laptop around.

"That's not too far from my house... Thank you so much Chihiro-san!" I exclaimed happily, as I wrote down his address fairly quickly.

"Mm-hmm, you're welcome." He responded.

I then rushed from the office, exiting the school.

I know that this is a bit extreme, going to someone's house unannounced. But, I really am worried about Iwaki. After all, I care for him since he's my lover and I wouldn't want him to be hurt. He's taking on so much on his own, it's not even funny. It's taking a toll on me, to know that Iwaki hasn't shown up in the past two days. He's probably been at home brooding over what's been going on. I don't want him to do anything stupid though, so I'm probably the only one who can talk to him.

I arrived at his house, and then rang the doorbell. I heard someone come to the door.

Iwaki's Mother, had then opened the door. "Yes?"

She was a bit shorter than me, with the same color hair as Iwaki. She had those solace gray eyes. She had some strands of gray in her hair... Fair-skinned, and slender. Now I really see where he gets his traits from...

I was a bit nervous but, I managed to say, "Uh, um... Is your son here? I'm Katou Youji, a close friend of his. I came here because... I'm a bit worried about him..."

She looked a bit down about something. She then replied, "Yes, come in. I'm glad you came though..."

I came inside, and she shut the door behind me. She then said, "Have a seat please..."

I sat down on the couch in the family room. She then sat across from me, on a love-seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"No I'm fine, thank you..." I responded, wondering why she was so downtrodden... "Kyosuke-san, may I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Yes you may."

"Why do you look so sad? I noticed it at the door... that expression worries me." I asked.

She sighed heavily and looked at me with a look of concern in her eyes. "I'm a bit worried for my son. He's just not the same as before. He's been depressed ever since the lawsuit has been filed against him..."

I responded, "I don't blame you."

"It's been a hard couple of days. Tsuji's parents have been harassing us ever since then. Coming over our house nonchalantly, asking if we'e gotten lawyer yet or something, telling me my son deserved this punishment... I can't understand why Tsuji would lie though... And to think that they used to be friends... I can't almost imagine that now..." She said, sighing once again.

"Wait..." I replied, shock sound in my voice. "You know that Tsuji's lying?"

She smirked. "Yes I do. Iwaki told me the whole thing was a facade. I can't believe anyone else over my own son, especially after the witness has shown up at my doorstep."

"So, about the details... what else did he tell you?" I asked, still a bit shocked that his Mother didn't have another reaction.

"He told me enough. He told me that you were being blackmailed by that boy... And he told me that you had to use your body against your own will. I already know about you and Iwaki's relationship. His Father... well, let's say he didn't take it too well. He decided that it would be his best bet to not claim Iwaki until he broke up with you. But I won't allow it. Iwaki's life is falling further down the drain ever since that incident and right now... I'm out of options..." She shook her head sadly.

I can feel the emotions off of Iwaki's Mother. She's just taking so much on her shoulders. First having her husband, claiming that Iwaki wasn't his own son, then leaving, and now, a lawsuit? They really have their work cut out for them. I'm feeling a lot of sympathy... Let alone anger, that Tsuji didn't even consider Iwaki's or Iwaki's Mothers' feelings. It's heartwrenching to see both of them go through this...

"Look... I feel horrible that you have to go through all of this. Especially, since Tsuji is basically stripping you of all power at this point... I really wish there was something that I could do to help you." I responded, sounding a bit symapthetic.

Iwaki's Mother then had a look of thought in her eyes. "Ah! I've got it. Go up there and talk to him. That child hasn't come downstairs since that time. Maybe you could cheer him up. God knows I've tried relentless times..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he feels better." I replied, with a smile on my face.

"And Katou-kun..." She said, as I began up the stairs. "Thank you. For... Coming here, and caring for my son. I feel that I'm not alone in this anymore. And one more thing: Please address me by my name!"

"Would Kyosuke-san sound nice?" I chuckled a bit.

"Um I think _Mom_ would be a bit nicer. You're no stranger if you've already introduced yourself to my son and I." She responded, with more warmth in her eyes than before.

"Thank you, _Mom_." I laughed a bit, walking up the stairs to Iwaki's room.

I then approached the top step, not even knowing where I was going. It's not like my home at all; well it's not like I expected it to be just alike as mine though. But I figured that his room was the one who had no lights on. It was pitch black...

I then walked to where his room was located... It seemed like I was walking into a nightmare or something. I then approached the door.

I knocked cautiously. "Iwaki? You in there? Open up please."

"Who's there...? If it's you Mom, just go away..." He responded through the door, his voice cracked and worn.

I then opened the door. There was just enough light, enough to see Iwaki's pale body... He looked like he was barely alive... And it looks like he hasn't eaten in days... Jeez, is this how low he sinks into his depression? But... it's his career... So I can't be cruel like this.

There were no lights on. So when I closed the door, it was completely dark. His window wasn't even open. It looked like it was in the middle of the evening, but it's three in the afternoon.

I then sighed heavily, because I knew he was going to tell me to get out. "Iwaki... Iwaki, please say something."

"Something," He sarcastically remarked, "Now leave."

See? I told you. This guy has a temper. I then gathered myself, and responded, "Iwaki it isn't your Mother. Most importantly; turn some damn lights on, you can't even see your own lover in here."

He then gasped a bit. "Katou...? What are you doing here?"

"To check in on you. Come on Iwaki; get yourself together. Quit beating yourself up." I remarked, trying to drag his body from his bed.

"No... You don't understand Katou. I might as well give up while I can... I've lost this battle... My career is going to be ended..." He responded, his voice beginning to break.

I groaned a bit. "Iwaki, your career is ruined only if you _want _it to be. You keep sitting here like a bump on a log, and that's not going to get this lawsuit off of your shoulders. It's really not helping anyone. You're hurting the ones you love."

"Then so be it... it's not going to help me. You might as well save your words because they're not working." He said.

My irritation beginning to take over, I then turned a light on to make him see. He winces in pain. "Ow, Katou!"

"Iwaki, why don't you open your eyes for a moment? Can't you see that you haven't lost anything? You keep thinking that you lost, but in reality, this game is really just beginning. Sitting here, moping around isn't going to help you get over that lawsuit now is it? Your Mother, is worried _sick_ about you, and you continue to do bullshit that hurts her. I really wish I could make her feel better. But by you breaking her heart and making her worry, isn't going to make her feel any better. Neither isn't going to make you feel better. Besides, all you have to do is tell his parents the truth." I responded, sitting on the bed next to him.

Still holding his aching eyes, Iwaki then responded, "Well how do you expect I do that? His parents hate me now, and they'd never believe me. I could never be any more convincing than Tsuji."

"Well, all you have to do is go to their house and hopefully win over their trust. Besides; Tsuji's little act was a fake, and we both know the truth. And that's what Tsuji's trying to hide. You already have your witness." I explained.

He finally opened his eyelids, looking at me with those gray eyes that I'd missed. "Well; Katou, I really don't know about this. I don't know if they'll believe me."

I then jabbed in him in his arm. "Iwaki; don't knock it until you try it."

"Okay... Katou, really... Thanks for cheering me up. I really was kind of lost in my own world." Iwaki smiled for the first time.

"Yeah, you're welcome. And furthermore: Please, go eat. You look like you've been deprived of... everything..." I responded, looking at his frail body.

He laughs. "Yeah, I haven't eaten in a few days, I guess I need to put on some weight huh?"

"Um, hopefully if I don't see your ribs then yes." I folded my arms, while standing up.

As he stood up, he then leaned on me. "Katou..." He then nuzzled his face into my shoulder.

"Yes Iwaki?" I asked.

"Why don't you feed me? I'm deprived of another thing too." His muffled voice replied.

I sighed while chuckling, "Uh no, we can't have you dying, now can we? And plus your Mom's home, and I'm loud. So basically; you're shit out of luck."

"Aw, come on Katou!" He begged, "Just a little? My Mom already knows about our relationship!"

"No sir," I responded, "She doesn't know about the intimate part yet. I don't want her to have a heart attack."

"Ugh! Come on! You're my drug Katou! Let me taste a little!" He then began to chase after me, as I walked away.

I then left the room, saying, "No Iwaki, later in time, once food enters your system!"

Well at least, Iwaki's feeling better. And I'm glad that his Mother has a smile on her face. I've had a long day, and it's going to keep continuing like this, until Tsuji gives up, and I'm getting the feeling that he's not going to give up without a fight. But, neither are we. I can't just have Tsuji trying to ruin our life. It's not what I've planned, and it's not going to go Tsuji's way. I hope he knows that once he's exposed, that there's no escaping the truth once it's told. But, hopefully we can break his parents' shell. Or else, we're not going to have any luck in exposing Tsuji... and Iwaki might fall into his episode again. Oh goodness, what a week I'm going to have.


	13. Am I A Liar? Pt 1

_**Hello once again everyone! Well I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but now I'm back. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because writer's block has been getting to me... But anywho; I'll try my best to make this as good as possible! Enjoy**_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

As another day of drama approached, I began to think about Tsuji a bit... I know that that was the last person that I would dream to have on my mind but, I can't help but to notice that there's a recurring pattern with this guy... He only seems to be focused on the people that he feels that are lesser to him... I wouldn't consider Iwaki as a lower-rank because he's more popular than Tsuji would _ever_ be, or would ever _dream_ to be. I just want to really know if this guy is jealous of anyone... behind that arrogance, there is some kind of pain... But we wouldn't know because he wouldn't want to tell anyone. Is he jealous of Iwaki and I? No that's impossible... He doesn't like us.

But besides that thought, Iwaki and I had to find a way to get Tsuji's headstrong parents to believe us that their son was lying to them... Well for one, I understand that that's their son, and you're always supposed to believe your child... But Tsuji's beginning to take this a bit too far. It's playing with my lover's life, and that's something will not accept from anyone. I hope Tsuji understands that he hasn't won anything, and neither have we lost. Like I said, Tsuji's got a lot coming to him if he believes that we're going to quit so easily.

Iwaki and I had decided that it was best that we didn't go to school today, so we could just get this situation over with and Tsuji's revnge plot would crumble underneath of him. I knew that the Student Council was going to get us for not coming today, but that's not my main concern. I just wanted Tsuji to taste his own revenge, and hopefully he'll quit bothering us afterward.

Iwaki had decided that it'd be best if I would stay over his place, since he already knew where to go.

"Iwaki," I began hesitantly, "Do you think that Tsuji's parents would really believe us? I mean after all, we are entering their house and talking about their son y'know..."

He chuckled. "Weren't you the one who was so confident yesterday? What happened to all that energy?"

"Look Iwaki, It's not even that, I was doing that so you could get your head out of the gutter. I'm saying this out of concern. I don't want to cause more of an uproar." I responded, sighing a bit.

Iwaki sighed, turning to look at me in my eyes. Those gray eyes kill me every time... "Katou we're going to be fine okay? You're acting just like a worried mother."

"Shut up, I'm just thinking things over." I replied.

We both then had heard a knock on the door. I got a feeling that I'd already knew who it was.

Iwaki had made his way to the door, opening it to see Koharu standing there with an arrogant smile on his face, with a bit of red on his cheeks. That was the last person I really wanted to see...

"Hello Iwaki-kun! How are you today?" He smiled as he entered the house.

"Ah Koharu-senpai, I wasn't expecting to see you today. What brings you here?" Iwaki smiled back.

Koharu had handed him a manilla folder with his missed assignments in it. He then replied, "To give you these. Oh and your coach, Yasuo-san, said to hurry up and get back to school so you can start up with practice again."

Iwaki replied with a chuckle, "Okay, tell him I said I'll be there tomorrow."

Koharu took his glance off of Iwaki for a moment, to see me standing there. "Hello Katou-kun! Here are your assignments! Oh and Chihiro-san had an envelope for you in the Guidance Office."

I felt a bit relieved that he wasn't being an arrogant pain in my ass. "Thank you Koharu-senpai, tell Chihiro-san I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick it up."

"Well now that all is said and done; I guess I'll be going now... I'll be looking forward to seeing you at school Iwaki..." He smiled at Iwaki, with rosy cheeks, blushing like a little girl.

Iwaki smiled back at a flushed Koharu. "Yeah, see you there."

"Bye Katou-kun!" He looked at me, while waving.

By this time I was wanting him to leave. I can't see his face right now, just looking at it is making me want to strangle him.

I returned with a fake smile, "See you Koharu-senpai."

Koharu then left Iwaki's stoop, Iwaki shutting the door behind him. He then looked at me. "What is it Katou, I know you have something on your mind."

I rolled my eyes. "That Koharu guy... He's annoying! He's always flirting with you and you never seem to notice at all!"

Iwaki chuckled, "Yeah I notice."

"So," I emphasized, "Why won't you say anything? You know I'm standing right there! You're doing it to make me jealous aren't you?"

"Katou, stop it. Look, he isn't my main focus and neither is he yours. Right now, I'm worried about getting this lawsuit off my ass, and making sure Tsuji doesn't interfere with you and I ever again. I'm making sure that a situation like last time will never happen to you." He remarked, stepping away from the door while coming closer to me.

"But Iwaki I..." I tried to make a rebuttal, but Iwaki stopped me with a kiss...

Letting me breathe for a moment, he then replied, "I'm not worried about Koharu and his problems; I'm worried for you and I, okay?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess I let jealousy get the best of me..."

Iwaki smiled devilishly. "You might have to be punished for being a bad boy..."

I then blushed, exclaiming, "Baka!"

"Ooh," Iwaki laughed, "That isn't nice Katou, you might be punished some more!"

"Ugh! Iwaki, stop kidding around! I just want this situation to be over and done with..." I replied, as I turned my crimson face away from Iwaki.

"And Katou that's where you and I agree," He replied, turning me back around to face him. "I'm ready for Tsuji to make a dumb remark. We've already got all the proof that we need. And that proof would be you. You're my only witness Katou, and you need to convince the _hell_ out of his parents. Or else, we're going to lose this battle, and that's something I don't want, because the harassment _will_ continue."

Iwaki was right. There was no time to be so spiteful about things. It was about time for me to lighten up a bit. I still had my concerns for what could happen, but Iwaki's optimism... That's something that keeps me away from the all the worries.

"Okay, Iwaki I'll trust you..." I responded.

"Thank you. Now let's get out of here," Iwaki sighed. "We've got a long battle ahead of us."

As we headed out of the house, I soon began to realize what I was getting myself into. I knew that Iwaki was a bit nervous himself, him being the one having to be the first one to say anything. I was a bit edgy because I really was very worried. I didn't want this to go awry, since Iwaki's career is on the line.

I then came out of the quietness, and began, "Um, Iwaki?"

"Hmm?" He responded, as he turned to face me.

I sighed. "This might be a dumb question... but, how'd you and Tsuji manage to become friends?"

With a little sigh at the end, he chuckled, "Well, it's a long story."

"What's that mean?" I asked, even more curious.

"I mean," He added, "That it's a real long story. Look; to make it a bit shorter, Katsunari-san admired me okay? He came up to me one day after a track meet, and asked if his son could become friends with me. Since Tsuji barely had any friends, I said yes. Tsuji didn't become an ass until after middle school, when he began to get into football."

I then began to think a bit more deeper into that. Was Tsuji really jealous? Since Iwaki was his only friend and all... "Iwaki, this might be kind of insane, but it's just a thought. Since Tsuji was your only friend, you think that he could be jealous that you've been with me?"

Iwaki had the same thought I supposed, scratching his head. "Well, I dunno', it could be... But I can't say that the headstrong Tsuji would be jealous of anyone..."

"Hmm, I see you've been thinking of it also." I responded.

"Yeah, I have... But I can't put Tsuji in a position of weakness like that. Besides; even if I were still friends with him, he'd still not even choose to tell me." Iwaki sighed, as we rounded the corner.

Iwaki did have a point. Tsuji's mentality would keep him from telling us the real truth, and besides, he didn't like me anyway. So, any other way, I wouldn't know for sure.

"Why'd you ask a question like that?" Iwaki asked.

"Dunno'," I responded, shrugging, "It was just on my mind."

Iwaki then stopped. I began to wonder why he was stopping, but my thoughts were cut short, once I looked forward, and saw the house staring back at me. A feeling of overwhelming nervous took over me at that point.

"We're here Katou. Please, be ready for an argument." Iwaki said, as he looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

I could tell we were really in for it. I knew that we wouldn't go down without a fight. So, here we go. "Iwaki, you might wanna' ring the doorbell."

"Right..." He responded.

His hand, a bit shaky, then pressed the doorbell. Tsuji's Mother's voice emerged from the loud speaker. "Yes?"

"Katsunari-san... It's Iwaki..." Iwaki said, as he held that button, as if never wanting to let go.

"Ah, Iwaki. What is it?" She responded blankly, with no emotion at all.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Tsuji..." Iwaki responded back.

It went silent for a moment. She then replied, "Okay, I'll open the gate."

The gate then slid open, Iwaki stepping in first. Tsuji's Mother then appeared at the door. She looked rigid, like she didn't even care about Iwaki and I feeling nervousness. Iwaki entering in first, me coming in second. She then closed the door behind us.

"Please, sit. Would you like any tea?" She responded, walking into the kitchen.

I then spoke, "No thank you."

She came back and sat across from us. The aura in the room was way too awkward, and also too eerie... Something wasn't right.

"So, what is it about my son that you wanted to discuss? Excuse my husband's absence." Tsuji's Mother responded, as she looked at her nails, not even interested in one thing we were saying.

"No problem. I just have one thing to say. Your son's lying." Iwaki responded, employing as much brevity as possible.

She began to chuckle. "That's all you have to say? You have no evidence and plus, you've done enough to my son."

"Katsunari-san, will you just listen for a moment?" He began to raise his voice for a short second. "You don't understand. He's done more than he's said that he has. He's just playing the victim role."

"Victim role? He has a right! You saw how badly you've mangled his body right? You basically have no say in anything. Your reasons for deforming my child have no motives. I'd suggest you leave." She yelled back a bit, not even having the slightest tremor in her voice.

She had no emotion. It was like there was nothing in her heart but crisp ice. But we needed to break that shell. I then spoke, "Look, Katsunari-san. I understand that we're coming into your home, and talking about your son. But he has done egregious things, that are worth punishment!"

"Who are you to speak? You were probably the one instigating the fight. You were probably sitting up there waiting for it to happen. You probably planned it." She chuckled coldly.

I had to gather myself. Now she's throwing these accusations at me, and I'm trying not say anything that would hurt her feelings. "Katsunari-san, would you quit being hard-headed and just listen?"

The door had then opened behind us. Tsuji's Father had opened the door. "What the hell are they doing here, Aiza? Why did you invite them into my house?"

"They thought they had something interesting to say, but all they're doing is telling me that our son is lying!" She then began to show some emotion, playing the sympathy game with her husband. So it does run in the family.

"You two: get out." Tsuji's Father growled, as he pointed to the door.

Iwaki bit his lip in frustration. "Katsunari-san just listen to me! Would you quit being so damn headstrong?"

Tsuji's Father had snapped, grabbing Iwaki by his shirt, lifting him two feet into the air. "How dare you speak to me like that! Get out!"

I then yelled, "Put him down! Stop it!"

"Shut the hell up!" Tsuji's Father shouted, throwing Iwaki to the ground. "I want you out of my house! You're not going to speak about my son like that!"

Iwaki stood up, with a cold look in his eyes. "Okay, you want us to go? We'll leave then. Come on Katou let's go."

"But Iwaki-"

"_Let's go_." He emphasized, as he began to leave the house.

I had no reason to go against him, so I followed him. He then stopped for a moment. He spoke, with nothingness in his voice. "Well, I guess you don't want to hear about how your son was bullying my friend over here? How he raped him in the locker room after school while I was gone at a track meet? I guess that's all a lie isn't it?"

Both of them had stopped with devastated expression on their faces. Tsuji's Father spoke, "No! It isn't true! You're lying to me!"

"Oh sure I am. I don't know what I'm talking about, even though I found out from a third person, that this was also happening, with your son's name in it." Iwaki's cold voice responded, with a smile so sly.

I had nothing to say. I was in pure shock. His coldness is making me shiver... It's so chilling to see Iwaki so mad like this.

"No... Why would Tsuji..." Tsuji's Mother began to sigh, as she sat on the steps.

"Oh but no worries, we'll just leave, and let you ponder on it. Katou, let's go." Iwaki held the door open, as if waiting for me to go outside.

With a saddened look on my face, I began to walk to the door. But a hand had stopped me, when I had stepped one foot onto the porch...

* * *

_**Ooh, suspense... Lol, well, there's a second part to this chapter... I need brain-rest, I was stupidly doing an essay while typing this. -_- Don't judge me, I was desperate. But oh well, see yah next time :P**_


	14. Am I A Liar? Pt 2

_**Hello once again audience. I see that you've been catching up with the drama that's been happening AGAIN in the story, between Tsuji, Katou, and Iwaki. Yeah, it's turning out pretty good. I had a slight case of writer's block, so I was trying to rally up some thoughts. Well anyway, on with the story...**_

_***Tadaima ~ phrase meaning , "I'm home!" or "I'm back!"**_

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

As I began to place my foot on the pavement, leaving the House of Hell, a hand had grabbed me from behind. I thought it was Iwaki for some reason, but this hand was coming from the house I was about to leave. The hand tightened its grip, as if desperate for me to come back. What's going on? I'm really hoping there's no ghost in this house. I'd really want to leave then.

I turned to see, Tsuji's Father's desperate face, matching the hand that gripped my shoulder. I then spoke out of amazement, "Katsunari-san...?"

He then responded, with a trembling voice, "Please, don't go just yet... I've had a funny feeling ever since I placed the case in court... I just can't do it, now... this has come to me? About Tsuji... doing something so despicable, it's unbelievable."

Iwaki then looked like he had calmed down a bit, facing Tsuji's Father with a look of sadness. "Katsunari-san. I'm sorry, but as painful as that sounds, you _have_ to know the truth. The _real__ truth. _Not some counterfeit act."

Tsuji's Mother had seemed distraught, holding her head down in shame. "Takeshi..." I'm guessing that was Tsuji's Father's name, as she said to him, "Let them back in... This is for the best. They're probably not lying..."

Iwaki looked at me, with a smile, but it was very saddened, almost like he didn't want to reveal the truth to them... But we have no choice. We're doing this for Iwaki, and we're also doing this for the both of us, so we won't have to be harassed like we have been in the past.

As we gained control of the situation, and alleviation began to compromise between us, we soon reentered the home without any problem. We all sat across from each other, not one word said until one person opened their mouth.

"Look... Kyosuke I'm sorry..." Tsuji's Father responded.

"It's okay Katsunari-san. No hard feelings... We're just here to tell you the truth." Iwaki responded, as he sighed heavily.

I then spoke, "May I call you Katsunari-san? It seems a bit more respectful if we'd know each other's names."

He smiled for once. He then said, "Well, yeah. Call me Takeshi-san. It's the least I can do."

Iwaki looked at me surprisingly, because we didn't expect to gain this much trust between him and us. Iwaki responded out of his surprise, "Ah, okay, Takeshi-san."

"Well, I'm Katou Youji... I'm sure Tsuji didn't really mention my name." I smiled a bit.

"Hmm. I'll call you Youji-kun if you don't mind." Takeshi-san replied.

I smiled a bit harder this time. "I don't sir."

Takeshi-san was now out of his death mode, and willing to listen to us. I hope he doesn't take it too hard... I don't want Tsuji to die even though I don't like him.

I decided that it was up to me to tell what was actually happening after school. Iwaki didn't know until he had come back from his track meet. "Well Takeshi-san... Um, Tsuji... He was always messing with me for some odd reason. I honestly do not know why, because it was just random attacks throughout the day..."

"So," Takeshi-san asked, "My son was just beating up on you for no reason? That's crazy."

I shrugged. "Like I said; I don't have a clue as to why... But there came a day when your son had blackmailed me... And told me in order for him to keep quiet, I had to meet your son in the locker room every day after school."

Takeshi-san had a look of remorse. Was he taking on his son's actions as his own personal guilt? This guy is kind of empathetic... "I... I can't believe that."

His wife, soon joined in. "We've raised Tsuji better than that... Why would he do something like that to you?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. At this point, there is no reason why Tsuji would want anything from Katou and I..." Iwaki answered, with a long sigh.

"So... This might be a pretty uncomfortable question to ask... But, what did Tsuji do to you, in the locker room?" Takeshi-san hesitated.

Iwaki looked at me with a look of nervousness, like he honestly didn't know how he was going to react... But we didn't have a choice, all cards were going to be laid on the table.

I took a deep breath. I had to gather myself. "Tsuji... Used my body..."

Both Takeshi-san and Aiza-san dropped their heads in shame. I could feel their disappointment. I couldn't hardly understand how that would feel. Takeshi-san had the hardest time coming to terms with the reality. He looked almost heartbroken. For reasons, I couldn't figure out myself.

Aiza-san then whispered, "Why?"

Takeshi-san's voice was crumbling beneath him. "I can't believe Tsuji would cover up something like that... He would tell _me _and his own_ mother, a lie_?" Takeshi-san held his head down in shame. He couldn't even look up at Iwaki and I anymore.

"Takeshi-san, Aiza-san... I'm really sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out about the truth in this manner. After you've gone through all the trouble you've gone through with him being injured and all..."

Aiza-san then realized something. "Tsuji's at school right now... He would be coming home around this time... Takeshi what do we say to him?"

"Aiza, darling I don't know. This may be a retaliation to something that Iwaki has done... And his injuries may be a factor. So when he walks in; he's just going to have to face reality."

The atmoshpere seemed to get a bit more grim, once they had realized that Tsuji wouldn't be getting what he wanted. To add, that we've told on him. So we might be in for it once he walks through that door.

The door began to click, sounding as though keys were entering the lock. All of us knew we were going to be in for something when he walked through that door.

As the door opened, we heard Tsuji's voice say, "Tadaima!* Dad, Mom, you here?"

"Yes we're in the family room Tsuji." Aiza-san responded, her voice sounding shaky.

He closed the door and saw Iwaki and I sitting across from his parents. His expression changed. He didn't look too happy with us being here...

"Dad, what the heck are they doing here?" He began to yell a bit. "I thought you were at the firm placing the lawsuit in!"

"I was Tsuji... Until these two gentlemen told me of your deeds." Takeshi-san responded coldly.

Tsuji's angered expression, turned to pure nervousness. He didn't know what lie to make up next. "What deeds exactly?"

"Your game's all up Tsuji. We've already told them truth." I responded, trying not to sound nervous.

"Is it true Tsuji... Is it all true Tsuji, of what you've done to this young man here?" Takeshi-san didn't look very friendly, he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Tsuji couldn't have been more dumbfounded, trying to cover up his anxiety. He knew that his lies were all justified. He went silent and looked away from us. "Yes, it's true Dad..."

Takeshi-san flinched when he had heard those words come from Tsuji's mouth. He almost had looked like he didn't want it to be true. But; that's how cruel reality is.

Aiza-san then began to break down a bit. "Tsuji why? We almost ended Kyosuke's career because of this! Do you know how this would feel if we were to place something like this on him, for all of it to be because of a facade?"

"Tsuji... What's the matter with you? Ever since you've gotten out of middle school you've been acting funny. I don't know why or how, but it needs to change. You've crossed the line, lying to us like this." Takeshi-san interlocked his fingers and placed his head on them, while looking at Tsuji from the corner of his eyes.

"But Dad I..." Tsuji stammered, "Just let me explain-!"

"What more is there for you to explain?" Takeshi-san yelled over Tsuji, cutting him off. "You've done enough explaining! And it's almost caused someone to lose something dear to them. I've had enough."

"Dad please-"

"_Enough_." Takeshi-san said as he gritted his teeth. "I don't want to hear it. Just go."

Tsuji left with beaded tears in his eyes... I've never seen him like that. Whatever this was, must have been paining him.

"Kyosuke, Youji-kun..." Takeshi-san softened his voice. "I'm deeply sorry. Tsuji will apologize, and I won't stop until he's repaid you for everything he's done to you."

Somehow, that had an affect on me. I didn't want Tsuji to be badly punished, but he didn't need to be let off of the hook again. So maybe he did deserve this after all...

"Takeshi-san, thank you. For listening, and mostly; not placing the lawsuit on me..." Iwaki responded, as he stood to his feet.

I stood up, looking at Takeshi-san's distraught face. I couldn't imagine the disappointment he could be feeling at this point. "Takeshi-san, I think it's best that Iwaki and I leave..."

"Yes, um... I need time to think... And boys; Thank you for telling me." He responded, his eyes cracked and red.

"No problem." Iwaki sighed as he opened the door. "Goodbye."

As I exited the house, I began to wonder... How was Takeshi-san going to take all of this in? I knew he was extremely disappointed but, there's something else I know that's going on in his mind.

I looked at Iwaki for a moment. "Iwaki?"

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"You think Takeshi-san's going to be alright?" I replied, standing at the porch for a moment.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know to be quite honest. He seemed like he was taking it pretty hard."

"I hope he's okay." I returned, beginning to walk again.

As we left the house, I still couldn't help but think. Takeshi-san seemed like a pretty strong person, but even the strongest person can crack easily. Like Tsuji; I never thought I'd see him begin to cry like that. Whatever's going to happen, I hope it isn't something that Takeshi-san will regret doing. But I'm glad that all that's over. I'm glad that we didn't go through all of that for nothing. Well; there's a lesson in this, and that lesson is: What goes up, eventually must come down.


	15. Because The Future Is All We Have Left

**_Hello hello. I've been getting a lot of views on this story and I like that (So far I have 878 _****_xD) ! So if I get 1,000 views on this , I promise to you yaoi fans I'll make an all lemons story for you guys ;} You just have to tell me what stories you want before I get the typing and things... But anyway, let me get on with the story. :D_**

**_A/n*~ Okay , this is continuing from the previous chapter before . Not like a second part, but almost like a continuation. Yeah . Lol ; I'm a bugger aren't I ? It's rhetorical you don't have to answer :)_**

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

As Iwaki and I walked away from Tsuji's home, I was still deep in thought about the whole situation. I didn't think that Takeshi-san was going to take it to heart like that. I understand that's his son and all but still... Seeing his broken expression like that kind of kills me... It almost makes me regret telling him at such an inappropriate time. Tsuji even had tears getting ready to come from his eyes. Such broken promises nowadays. But I'm glad that Tsuji's harassment won't continue. I couldn't continue another day of being blackmailed, lied about, bullied, etc. I'm just honestly tired of this pointless drama. I already have another person I have to worry about too. Koharu, flirting with Iwaki... Jeez. Why can't my seventeen year old life be normal...?

I was looking down at the floor, before Iwaki had broken my daydream, saying, "Katou? What's the matter, you're spacing out..."

I shook my head, replying, "Oh, nothing."

Iwaki sighed. "Katou, I know that whole situation is still on your mind. You don't have to keep it a secret you know."

I sighed heavily, saying, "Well, it's just... I've never seen someone so hurt like that before... It makes my heart knot up inside a bit."

Iwaki then groaned. "Katou, do you really plan to make me jealous, after that had just happened?"

"Alright I'm sorry, it's just I'm a very empathetic person okay? Don't worry about it if it's making you jealous..." I responded, looking away from him with red cheeks.

He then stopped walking. He looked back at me, staring me in the eyes. Why must he be so beautiful? His eyes kill me every time. "Katou, when you make such adorable faces, it makes me wanna' eat you all up."

"Baka!" I exclaimed, my whole face turning crimson. "Don't say things like that out loud!"

He chuckled stepping closer to me. He then grabbed my face, whispering, "Oh, how I love how cute you are..."

He sent chills down spine, whispering in my ear like that. "Iwaki, wait... don't flirt with me out here..."

"Why not?" He seductively said, with a sly smile across his face. "I like seeing you crumble beneath me, the way your knees go weak every time I whisper in your ear."

Soon, not only were my knees going weak, but my entire lower body was beginning to react... He was seducing me, I knew it for sure, and so did the little "me" down there... It soon poked eagerly through my pants, touching Iwaki's thigh... It was highly embarrassing.

"It's touching my leg Katou. Is it embarrassing?" He wriggled his knee around, making me make some noise.

Nuzzling my face into his shoulder, trying not to moan out loud, I replied, "Iwaki... aah, stop it... not here..."

It was so embarrassing... It was like the last time, when he began to touch me behind the school... All of those memories began to come back to me. This is so hard for me to do this right outside... in the middle of the intersection... in broad daylight.

"Okay, I'll wait. But make sure you're ready for me..." He said, as he lightly moved his knee upward, lifting my legs a few feet off of the ground.

As his knee had done that, I somewhat moaned out loud, "Ahh! Okay stop... I can't, it hurts..." I then sighed, as he placed me on the ground...

He laughed. "You're so cute. I can't wait to have you all to myself."

Iwaki walked ahead casually, placing his hands behind his head and humming to himself, while I suffered behind him, my legs throbbing from my immense hard-on. I hate when he seduces me in public, _knowing_ I can't control myself when I feel like this! I get the feeling I'm going to lose myself. As we continued to walk, I still had Tsuji on my mind. I had the feeling that something was going on inside of him that we didn't know about. Iwaki said that Tsuji would have bouts of jealousy and anger for no apparent reason... So could it be, that he had something for Iwaki? Because I know for a fact that Tsuji hated me from the very bottom of his soul. I still can't see Tsuji crying like that... Isn't it a bit odd to see someone so strong, just break down and cry? It's especially odd for me.

We rounded a corner, to see a figure standing there in the distance. Bumping into Iwaki, I then began, "Iwaki, who's that?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, let's keep walking..."

As we continued to walk, the figure began to turn into the shape of a man. His face looked familiar... He was leaning on a stop sign, foot placed on the pole, looking at his watch impatiently. Soon, as we walked closer, Tsuji's face popped up. Why was he standing there?

"It's Tsuji Katou. Do you want to walk the other way?" He asked, as we stopped at the middle of the sidewalk.

I sighed. "It looks like he's expecting us... He seems a bit impatient... We should see what's going on first."

Even though I still had a bit of a hard-on, I decided that it'd be best that we'd just face him one more time... We then walked up to the stop sign, Tsuji's face lighting up with surprise.

"Finally..." He silently said, turning his head away, "Took you long enough."

Iwaki then replied, "What is it?"

Tsuji adjusted his position. "Look Iwaki, and Katou. I'm not the type to usually say what I feel but, here goes... I'm sorry. I mostly apologize to you Katou..."

Iwaki looked back at me with shock. I didn't expect it, as much as he didn't. "What do you mean?" Iwaki remarked from his surprise.

He exhaled. "Iwaki... I was only doing this because... I was just jealous. I had no friends, and plus, those guys I hang around... They're not the type of people I wanna' be surrounded by. Ever since that time when you were gone, all they would do is call me heartless, and cold. I'm not that type of guy... And really, I just didn't want to lose you... I admired you... and, ever since I told the lie to my parents, I just haven't felt the same. My Father's been pushing me to apologize, and I have to admit, I've wanted to do it from the very beginning..."

I then stepped up. "Tsuji. I don't understand you. Are you in love with Iwaki? Was that why you harassed me?"

Tsuji's face tightened up a bit. "...He talked about you a lot Youji..."

"What was that?" I asked out of amazement.

Iwaki turned his head away, with a blush forming across his face.

"I said: He talked about you a lot Youji. Every day when you were in the hallway and Iwaki would see you, he would ask me, "Hey what do you think of him? I think he's kinda cute..." He said that he had something toward you. He loved everything about you. I was hanging around Iwaki to get closer to him, not to just be pushed away again. So, I had gotten into an argument with him previously, and that's possibly where the so-called 'jealousy-rage' came in..." He responded, looking down at the floor.

So that meant... That even before I had something for Iwaki, he had something for me... He told me that he's noticed me since middle school but... I'd never thought he'd actually fall in love with me. Now I really feel as though that this wasn't some coincidence.

I broke out a quick chuckle. Tsuji still didn't answer my question. "Tsuji, answer me this: Were you, or even, _are you_ in love with Iwaki? I need to know."

"Katou!" Iwaki responded, breaking out of his shy spell.

He sighed. "...Yeah I was. And I still am." A blush formed across his face from his ears to his nose. "I haven't told my Father about it. He wouldn't accept it anyway..."

I shook my head. "Tsuji... Look, I understand your jealousy. Because I still have people who are going after him now, but I can't tell anyone to back off because, you're the only one who knows about this. And, I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this on your own. But you didn't have to lie. Your parents are disappointed in you. I know that has to hurt."

"Yeah Youji, to be frank, yes it does. I know you saw me almost cry... I could feel you staring at me. I hate letting them down. I know they love me, but, I just couldn't take the courage enough to tell them that I was raping a guy at school, and got beat up by his lover... I'm stupid for doing all of this just to get to one person, knowing that he's already too far gone. I'm real sorry." He sighed, and began to gather himself. "Guess I'll, catch ya' later huh?"

Iwaki then stopped Tsuji. "Wait. Tsuji, I didn't know your feelings... I'm sorry for breaking your heart like that. But I'm sure that you already have someone that loves you."

Tsuji gave a quick scoff. "Che, you talking about Rei? I got dumped, she wanted to get to Youji. Ever since he's gotten all popular, she's been all over him."

_Yeah Tsuji that's the case with everyone_, I wanted to say, but I shut my mouth because this wasn't the appropriate time. "Tsuji, look, you'll find someone, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I better find someone and quick before prom comes around, we only have a year to go." Tsuji chuckled.

I was glad that Tsuji finally decided to open up. That means that the harassment will no longer continue and it means that Tsuji didn't hate me with all of his soul. Tsuji smiled a bit. "Look you guys, I better get going... My Dad's gonna' think I've run away somewhere, I'm already in trouble as is."

"Yeah, see ya' later Tsuji." I responded.

Iwaki was still pretty much in shock, he's never seen Tsuji so willing to give such a confession. I thought for the longest that Tsuji didn't like me... But now to figure out that it's jealousy, it does bring some alleviation to everything. So now I won't have to be confused anymore.

Iwaki laughed. "Wow. Just... wow."

"I know right? I never expected Tsuji to be sincere like that... You think he was telling the truth?" I responded, still pretty skeptical.

"Yeah he was... All that stuff about me talking about you, that was true..." He replied.

I sighed, "Well Iwaki, why didn't you say to me before?"

"Katou I told you when I was there at your house, remember?" He remarked, "I'm a shy guy. I wasn't going to go up to you randomly and say, "Hey I like you!". I may be a cool person, but I'm very shy at heart..."

I chuckled, and just shook my head, "Iwaki, sometimes I wonder if I'm really the uke in this..."

He blushed. "Katou! Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, that's why you're blushing." I responded, as I walked ahead of him.

"Ugh, you're so embarrassing..." He replied.

"I'm not the one who wanted to flirt in public right?" I laughed.

"Shut up!" He replied.

I'm really glad that this is over. I'd never thought that Tsuji would be so straightforward about his feelings. As a guy who knows all too much about being open, I'd never expect such a strong guy to be so weak like that. It just goes to show that people just like to hide what they're feeling sometimes. Like example, I hid what I was feeling until Iwaki came along and confessed to me. I'd really just like to know if Tsuji's satisfied. I understand that his girlfriend dumped him, but there's plenty of other people out there that will find him to be attractive. But let's just say, prom does come around. Will he be with a girl or a boy...? I dunno, I'm not worried about that right now, I'm just worried about moving on from this. It's time for the past to just be that; the past.


	16. Seduction

_**Hiddy-ho everyone ! I'm getting up there in views you guys (Currently: at 906). Just 94 more viewers and you will get your full-on LEMONS STORY! You're going to love it. You will just have to PM me on which stories I will have to include... But anyway, let us continue. **_

_**A/n~* Slight scene between Koharu and Iwaki ... Katou lovers , get yo' shotguns ! He's going after Katou's man! Lol xD And this will be in Iwaki's point of view. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Iwaki's POV:__**  
**_

After yesterday's dramatic scene between Tsuji's parents, and Katou and I, now is a day where I can finally say: It's over. Tsuji's finally confessed his feelings toward this whole situation. I'm glad to say that his harassment won't continue. And... I'd never thought that he confess to falling in love with me. I thought that was completely impossible! Tsuji's too strong for all of the gushy emotions. But, that's one stereotype that's proved me wrong. Even the strongest person can have some type of heart behind their hard-head, and that goes for Tsuji. Oh well, I guess it goes to show that I shouldn't play around with people's emotions. Besides, Katou got all jealous yesterday and went sort of ballistic finding out that Tsuji was in love with me... But I always have my ways to calm him down.

We returned to school the next day, since all the controversy with the lawsuit was over. I had to go back anyway, since Yasuo-san, my track coach, needed me for practice. Since it's the fall, and the official season doesn't start until spring, I have a lot of practice, and that means I won't be able to see Katou as much anymore. As much as it pains me to say that, it's actually true. He and I won't be seeing much of each other as I would like, since I'll be staying after school for about four hours a day. I've been working even harder ever since the meet in Hokkaido. Akira hasn't been talking to me as much lately, possibly because of the same reasons as mine.

It's almost after school, and I'm in my seventh period class, which is dealing with health and fitness. I was forced to take this class after I had joined Track and Field in middle school. I can't switch out, as boring as it is, because I need it for health reasons. To keep my fitness levels up to date... I'm trying to figure out what my gym class has to do with it then... I guess they want me to be as healthy as I can be.

After the bell had rung, I then heard an announcement on the P.A. "_Would Iwaki Kyosuke please report to the main office, Iwaki Kyosuke._"

"Ugh, excellent. Now I'm gonna' miss eighth period..." I said to myself, not even enthusiastic about what was going to be happening.

Jogging downstairs to reach the main office, I had seen my coach in there. "What's he doing there...?" I said to myself.

I opened the door, and said, "Good afternoon. You needed to see me?"

Yasuo-san then walked up to me, and had a sad look on his face. "Hey Iwaki."

"Hey Yasuo-san... What's the matter, what's with the long face?" I replied, becoming a bit concerned for him.

He sighed, and sat down. "Akira's been injured..."

I then gasped. "What, how?"

"He was jumping over a hurdle, and he somehow got his foot caught in between it... He twisted his ankle." He looked to his right, sighing heavily once again.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, but what does that have to do with me being called here?" I asked.

He then said, "Well... He can't participate in the next few meets... So he wants you to take his place, just until his ankle heals."

I soon responded, with a slight crack in my voice, "Wait, what? I can't do that! I'm not as experienced as he is! I'll lose Yasuo-san. I'm already trying as hard as I can."

"Look, stop talking like that Kyosuke," Yasuo-san said back, with a stern tone in his voice. "You beat him last time didn't you? Kyosuke, Akira's depending on you to do this for him. His Father's already giving him a hard time with the last track meet. And plus, he's depressed. This guy's Father had been pushing him so hard, it caused him to get injured, and he's still taking all of the fall. Would you want to let him down like that?"

Yasuo-san had a point. I wouldn't want to let him down like that, but... It's just that Akira's been running for six years! I've only been running for four. He's got _way_ more experience than me, and we were almost neck-and-neck at the last meet... I can't even begin to _try_ and go into Akira's place.

I gave out a long sigh. I couldn't believe this was happening. This meant that I wasn't going to be able to see Katou at all, because I would really have to practice then. "Yasuo-san, I don't know about this at all... That means I won't be able to see all of my family."

He gave me a nice pat on the shoulder. "I understand, that your time with family and friends will be limited, and your schedule will have to be cut in half, because your practice will be very time-consuming. And that also means: you won't be in school as often. You'll be outside on the track. I'm sorry Kyosuke, but this is important to me, as much as it's important to Akira as well."

I then sat down beside Yasuo-san, trying to figure out what I could do to get these last days in with Katou. I know that practice is going to be all day, but I have to find a way to see Katou. He is my lover after all, and plus, I can't be without him. I don't want anything to happen to him while I'm gone. It's not that I don't trust Tsuji, it's just that, I can't even see him for probably a whole month. Who knows what could happen to him while I'm gone... I'll be all lonely.

"Yasuo-san... can't we arrange some type of schedule to get around me seeing my family? I can't just practice all day and night! I still have to have time for classes." I responded, taking my head out of my palms for a moment.

"I don't know Kyosuke, this is also coming from the Planning Office too. Akira's Father, said he needed to find a replacement. I recommended you. He wouldn't allow it, because it was the person his son had lost to. But the Head, said that he needed a replacement, and you were his only option. So, I don't believe there are any options around this." He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Yasuo-san's just like a Father to me... A Father that I wish I still had. My Father left once he had found out about Katou and I being lovers. He said until I broke up with him, he wasn't going to see me. So I guess, I'm never going to see him again, because that's never going to happen. I don't plan on ever giving up Katou to anyone else, and that's exactly what I promised him.

"Okay... I'll do it. I don't want to make Akira even more depressed than he probably is now. But, look. Yasuo-san, I can't get around the fact of practicing twenty-four-seven. Oh well, I guess I'm gonna' have to get over it huh?" I replied, as I placed my left hand on his forearm.

"You're acting like you'll die Kyosuke! It's not that bad. I won't push you like Akira's Father is pushing Akira. So you won't have to worry about it." He chuckled a bit.

I smiled. "Well thanks for the extra advice."

"Alright Kyosuke, I'll see you in a little bit, since eighth period is almost close to a close." He replied, looking at his watch.

I waved at him, while walking from the door. Turning my head to the left, I had seen Koharu standing there by the door, as if waiting for someone. "Finally, I had been waiting for you for a while..."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why would you need to wait for me?"

"Because..." He replied, blushing a little. "I just wanted to talk to you."

I shrugged, "Okay, we can walk while talking, I need to get to eighth period."

"No, I need you in the Student Council's office." He rushed to tell me, as he pulled toward the stairwell.

"Wait, Koharu-senpai! What are you doing?" I yelled a bit, as I ran along with him.

He never said a word, and kept running until we reached the office, where he had shut the door, and locked it. I began to become a bit nervous. I don't know what it is he wants, but I'll see what's going on...

"Koharu-senpai, what is the matter with you? Didn't I just tell you I needed to get to-" Before I could even process the words, he then lunged at me, and planted a kiss to my lips.

I tried to pull him off of me, but he's sort of strong... Jeez, now I learned another lesson: don't judge a book by its cover... He then let me breathe for a moment, and I finally uttered the words, "Koharu-senpai... what are you doing?"

"Iwaki!" He said, panting, removing his shirt. "I want you so bad!"

I then blushed, my face turning completely crimson. "Ehh? Get off! Please, I already have someone I'm in love with!"

"I don't care," He responded, lust sounding in his voice, "He doesn't have to know..."

He planted another kiss to my lips, as he pushed me onto the ground. I had to resist. I couldn't let him get to me. I couldn't let him take advantage of me like this...

I then pushed him off of me. "Koharu-senpai, stop it!"

"Don't resist. You know you want to... I can see the way you're reacting..." He then crawled back over to me, looking at my crotch with lust.

"No! Get off... please..." I tried to utter, as he began to kiss me down there... "Stop it! Let me go..."

He just knew how to get to give in. I can't let him get to me... I can't do this. It feels too good... I'm beginning to get a hard-on. I don't want to betray Katou like this.

He then began to unzip my pants, biting me on my now rock-hard erection. "Koharu-senpai... no..." I sighed, beginning to fall into this immense feeling of pleasure.

"Stop resisting, I know you want it..." His voice seduced me, as he began to remove my manhood from my boxers.

As I had seen this, I had snapped a bit. I then pushed Koharu off of me completely, zipping my pants up, getting ready to leave. Koharu then called to me, "Wait don't leave!"

"Shut up. Don't come past my house unless you have some assignments. Other than that; don't come near me." I responded coldly, not even glancing in his direction.

"Iwaki..." He sounded like he was beginning to cry, as I shut the door on him.

I then walked away, with an erection, harder than steel. It hurt so bad to walk... I can't believe that I didn't listen to Katou! Katou had seen it coming too... I can't tell him about this... I really can't.

This is just great. Now I have Koharu, using me as a toy, and then on top of that, I can't see Katou! I have to go straight to practice after this... This is insane... I can't believe Koharu would do that to me... Now what do I tell him? I know Katou's going to be mad, but I hope he doesn't take it too seriously... He still didn't seem too okay with the fact that Koharu was looking at me in a way that he didn't favor... Just excellent. Now I have something else up my sleeve, that I wouldn't be able to hide.

Thanks Koharu-senpai, for making my life even harder than it is now. Now I have to find a way about not telling Katou about the events that had taken place today... Hopefully Koharu doesn't trick him into anything... I can't live without Katou, and it seems some trouble will be brewing in the horizon... I can already feel it.


	17. Does This Mean The End?

_**Well, um, ahem. I know, I know, it's been a while. But please: blame my busy schedule. I've been trying to reach this computer for about a month and a half now, and because of my school work pulling me back, ugh it's just- yeah you get it... But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter, drama will be included and don't be surprised, it's just to keep plot goin'. **_

_**A/n*~ This will be in Iwaki's point of view throughout. Well, just enough until Katou magically comes back up in my mind and has something to say. :/**_

* * *

_Iwaki's POV:_

Well there's been a lot going on in my school life lately. It's just too much going on for the three years I've been dragging my butt around here. First, Katou becomes my lover, then he gets molested in the bathroom, I almost get a lawsuit filed on me, then I almost get molested in the student council room, which in turn causes me to stop talking to Koharu-senpai, and in which he doesn't see me again, and then Akira sprains his ankle, causing me to have practice, all day every day. Can't I just have a break? I mean yeah, I'll be gone in a year or so, but jeez, it's just too much drama to deal with. I've really got my hands tied on this one.

But besides my complaints, I haven't seen too much of Katou lately, due to my hefty practicing schedule. Ever since Akira's injury, I've been around the clock and back, practicing for a meet that's about a month and some days away. And you know why I'm practicing so hard? It's because Akira's ahead of me by two years, and his meets are a bit more advanced than mine. That means, he's won each and every meet, and his running abilities are off the charts compared to all of us. I just got lucky and beat him, but that's because I was pushing myself. It was just by chance that I beat him, because he was fast. So, I'll be on the track most of the time, and Katou; well, who knows what he'll be doing because I won't be seeing him as often.

As I walked through the hallways, about to put my things into my locker, because once again, I've been called to the track by Yasuo-san, endlessly training all day until my legs will break. I then sigh as I begin to think about all of the soreness that will be associated with this training. I don't feel like going, and God knows I really don't feel like running at all.

Stepping up to my locker, I then hear someone from behind me call, "Iwaki!"

I turn to see who it may be. It was Katou, a bit further down the hall waving at me. I call back, "Hey Katou."

He then jogs up to me. I watch as his hair bounces along with him with each light jump of his feet coming toward me. Oh man, I scored big this time, because my lover is _hot_. "Iwaki, I haven't seen you in so long! I'm starting to miss you!"

I smirk. "I'm starting to miss you too."

"I heard you were called to the track. What was that about?" He asked, as he watched me put my things away.

I sighed. I didn't really want to tell him that I couldn't see him as much anymore. "Well, I uh... I've had practice during school, and one of my buddies got injured during his practicing schedule and I have to fill in for him."

"Well isn't that a good thing? At least your career is starting to fill out for you a lot more. I'm real proud that your getting somewhere." Katou responded, as he smiled at me.

I smile back, but yet I still feel a bit sad about leaving him alone like this... "Well yeah, it is a good thing, but the problem is: My schedule's a bit tighter than it was before. I won't be able to see as much of you as I want to anymore, since I'll be on the track most of the time. I won't even be able to get home until late at night."

"What the heck?" He replied, "Well that isn't fair! You told him about your situation with seeing your friends and family right? He can't sit up there and put a load of stuff on you like that."

I sighed heavily, "Katou, look. I can't just bail out, I tried to tell him about my situation but he said that I didn't have a choice. And to begin with, my friend Akira, who was injured, he's two years ahead of me. So, his meets are more advanced than mine. And what that means is, I have to work harder in order to become faster and win. I can't just sit up there and accept failure, and I wish I could do more to help out. But I really can't."

He then looked saddened as I had told him that. "Iwaki, but... I wanted to see you more, since you've been so busy. I miss you... you hardly ever come to see me anymore, and I'm wondering whether you're starting to care for track a lot more than me..."

It stung a bit when he revealed his concerns. I didn't want Katou to think I loved my career more than him. I love him more than anything. "Katou, no, I don't love track more than you. You're my first love, and track? It's just my career. I would never put another thing in front of my love for you, and nothing will change that. So get that thought out of your mind. Please, you're starting to make me a bit sad."

"But Iwaki..." He replied, as his voice began to get a bit more childish, and his head hung down in sadness.

I thought it was absolutely adorable that he was so childish about seeing me. I was starting to fall apart a bit. "Katou, why are you so adorable...? You're making me die inside."

"Iwaki!" He blushed, "There's no time for that, I'm trying to be serious!"

"I can see that, but you need to calm down. I promise you that I will see you, no matter what I have to go through." I responded, as I closed my locker, grabbing my bag, about to head outside to practice.

"Yeah well... okay." He still sounded pretty down, but he reasoned with me.

I touched his hair, as he watched my stroke down each and every one of his golden strands. "Katou. You don't believe me do you? Do I need to show some PDA in order to prove it to you?"

He blushed even harder, as I grabbed his cheeks, looking down into his golden eyes. "Iwaki, no, not here..."

"Ah, you're so lucky I can't devour you here." I responded, as I let go of his face. I looked at my watch. My heart jumped a bit when I saw that my time was beginning to run short... I really wanted to see more of Katou, but I just can't now. My time is just too short, and that sucks because I want to see more of him too...

"Um, Katou, I've gotta go now... I'm sorry, I'm going to be late. But just know that I don't love track more than you. You're my everything. Please, trust me. I love you Katou." I replied sternly, as I began to close my locker. I then pick my bag up and start to leave.

Katou then tugs on my shirt. "Iwaki... don't strain yourself. I don't want you to get injured like your friend... Please, just don't push it. And I love you too..."

I look back in his eyes, as he looks sadly back into mine. I was beginning to become a bit more hurt... His facial expressions are killing me right now. I can't believe that I get myself caught in these situations. I'm really stuck between a rock and a hard place, better yet, I'm stuck on the horns of a dilemma. I could feel his stares, the hairs on my neck were starting to stand up a bit. I couldn't bear to look back in his eyes, it'd just be too much. Just looking at his broken expression, it makes me not even want to do it anymore. It makes me not even want to go to practice anymore. But I don't have a choice.

Just as I was beginning to walk down the stairwell, I had seen Tsuji walking the opposite way, possibly to the field, since it is football season. I then called to him, "Yo, Tsuji!"

He turned his head, and saw me jogging down the stairs. He smiles slightly, and throws his gear over his shoulder. "Hey Iwaki. I heard the call for you to the track. Why are you going during school hours?"

"Man," I responded, sighing, "Katou said the same exact thing you just asked. Well, it's because my friend Akira got injured, and he wants me to fill in for him."

"You mean _that _Akira? Haven't heard from him in a while... You managed to beat that guy? How? Dude, I've seen him on the track and he's faster than me on a Mustang!" Tsuji replied shockingly.

I chuckle. "Tsuji you're over-exaggerating, I just beat him by chance. And yes, he was indeed fast. That guy worked my muscles that day, I almost keeled over messing with him. Now that he's injured I gotta take over for him, and complete his meets while he's out for the rest of this month. His Father's also been givin' him some trouble."

Tsuji scoffed, as we walked around to the front of the school in a slow pace. "Tsutomu-san? I'm really not surprised."

"How so?" I responded.

"Because, Tsutomu-san's temper depends on his mood. He only compliments Aki when wins a meet. I've seen it before too, that guy hammers him. I've seen when his Father snaps, it's like a total change, and he just yells at him like he's a stray dog! I can't stand it when he does that... Aki's already going through a lot of stress and I don't want to see him keep getting hurt..." Tsuji returned, as he revealed his concerns to me.

I then looked down to the floor. I thought about something Akira had said before that had said to me before when we were on the phone while he was on his way back to Odaiba...

"_Yeah Iwaki, but you just don't understand what I have to go through with his constant disappointment. Constant verbal bashing... I get yelled at every time I mess up. If I lose I'll get told I'm a failure, or I can't do anything right... I don't think you'll understand what that feels like."_

Remembering those words that Akira spoke to me, I was beginning to really wonder if Akira was actually happy in the position that he was in. I don't really think his passion was track... I think that he just wanted to do it, because it was something that would make his old man proud...

"Hey, Iwaki... wake up bro..." Tsuji said, waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I was just remembering something." I responded, as I jerked back into reality. "Hey listen Tsuji, I gotta' go, my coach's still waiting there for me at the track so I'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah, I gotta' go to the field. I'll see ya' around." Tsuji responded, as he walked off the other way to the football field.

I then began to head to the field, but then once again I was called to the office, but this time... the principal wished to see me. "_Would Kyosuke Iwaki please report to the principal's office..._"

I sighed heavily and then went back in the direction to where the office was. I then walked into the door, said my greetings, and then looked at the tag that stood face-to-face with me.

"Ahh... let's see what this is all about." I sighed, as I opened the door, to see Koharu-senpai, and Izumi-san sitting there staring me down. "Uh, you wanted to see me...?"

"Sit down Kyosuke-kun, I need to speak with you on an important manner." Izumi-san responded, as she sat down in her chair.

Koharu-senpai smiled devilishly, as I took my seat. I knew he had schemed up something, but I just didn't know why. I returned a sour look at him, not wanting him to say a word to me.

I then asked, "Excuse Izumi-san, why is Koharu-senpai in here-"

"That shouldn't matter, he is not of importance to me." She quickly cut me off, as I sat back in my seat, still a bit baffled as to why I was sitting there in the first place. " Mitsuo-kun is my informant. He keeps me posted on anything that happens in the school, and how he recommends that I should fix it. I assume that the gist of this problem should be quickly resolved if you're following me correctly."

I think I knew what she was referring to... But the other half of me wanted to know what she was talking about, because maybe she had other things she wanted to discuss. "What is it that you're trying to tell me Izumi-san...?"

"Mitsuo told me that you have had an intimate relationship with one of our top students, Katou Youji. Do you realize how that could mess up the system of our school?" She responded, as her voice became a bit more stern.

I couldn't believe it. Koharu had actually gone this far to get us apart... I can't believe it. "What... why did he tell you that? And most importantly, how the heck did he find out?"

"Mitsuo has kept a very close eye on you, and especially on Youji, and it seems that his suspicions were true once he found out that one of our students raped your "lover" as you may call him. The security footage was shown clearly to me from the boy's locker room. I thought it was some cruel joke that you wished to play on me, but it turns out that the entire thing was truly real. Kyosuke, what do you plan to do now?" Izumi-san responded, standing up from the chair, walking closer to a smirking Koharu.

I was beyond the normal anger, higher than the word 'livid' could go. Koharu didn't have to go so far. He really didn't have to go this far... now it's done...

She sighed as she faced the window. "Kyosuke... you can't just think that you have free will to do anything... especially, having a male lover in a school. I could get in deep trouble if the board found out about this love affair between you two."

I then growled silently underneath of my breath. "So what's your proposition, because I know there's something behind this."

"Either you separate from Youji, and let him continue on as he's been doing, and you can continue on with your normal duties as a star of the school." She said.

"And if I refuse?" I responded, my anger clearly beginning to show.

"You and Youji himself will be expelled. Your career will be ended, and Youji will have to find another school to go to. Either way, you both will be separated." Izumi-san looked at me with a blank expression, almost with a taunting tone in her voice.

This is completely insane. Katou has to leave me? I can't do that... I can't be without him... Why? Why must it be so hard to be with the one you love dearly... I have to break his heart, or else, he'll still leave me in the process. I couldn't care any less for my career, but seeing Katou crumble would make me fall apart... I can't believe this... I just can't believe it... What should I do?

Should I leave Katou, and return to what seemed to be a normal life? Or should I refuse, and have us be together, yet uneducated and without a school to go to? I just can't do this... How do I put myself in these situations?

* * *

**_Ah good grief, took me long enough huh? Well, here's a cliffie, and I 'll continue on some new chapters in the meantime. Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas everyone! God Bless You All! _**


	18. We've Fallen Apart

**_Wow, it's been a year already huh? I know, I know, I've been gone too long, and I've gotten some reviews telling me to update soon because you guys are getting thirsty for some action eh? Well, apparently there will be nothing happening for the next four chapters. Yup, that's right, I'm sure you read the previous chapter before this... And you should be informed on what's about to happen... But besides that, on we go..._**

**_POV? Katou's point of view._**

**_Rating? Remaining at Mature, because there is some content in here._**

**_A/n*~ I say this now: This chapter may be a bit rusty because I haven't written in over four months, so I'm stretching my imagination as far as it can go._**

* * *

_Katou's POV:_

It's been at least two weeks since Iwaki's been seeing me, and things are seeming to be getting a bit lonely. He hasn't been around often, since his friend had gotten injured during practice. Since then, Iwaki has been around the clock and back, running the track all day and night, not even calling me to tell me what's up. He's been so busy lately, I'm getting afraid that he'll inevitably hurt himself also. I don't want him to end up like his friend, because he's being pushed to his limit... I know that he wants to succeed in his career, but it's just... I can't help but get a little jealous, that he's out there on the track, instead of coming to see me. I would always enjoy the way he'd walk up to the locker next to mine, and just chat with me. It's the little things like that, that I'd enjoy the most about my day. Just seeing him.

But I get the feeling that things have gotten a little rocky. I don't exactly know the reason but I can surely say that something hast to be up. Koharu-senpai one day, looked at me and just laughed... Laughed like something about me had just tickled his soul. I didn't understand it, and I didn't understand what he was up to, but I knew he was up to no good.

As I walked the hallways aimlessly, seeming to go nowhere, the P.A. had gone off, and they called for me. "_Would Youji Katou please report to the principal's office, Youji Katou._"

"Ah, what does Izumi-san want with me now...?" I sighed.

Izumi-san and I regularly have meetings, to discuss my grades and academic performance. I see her almost every day, either during the lunch period, or when I'm just not busy during class, and can come down there. I had just seen her today, and since I'm not in a really good mood, I really don't feel like it. But, I can't skip so, I might as well see this through and get it over with.

I had walked down the stairwell, to see a mysteriously eager Koharu-senpai with a sly smile on his face. Our eyes had met once I reached the last step. His aura was off. I could feel that he wasn't in for a nice chat, and I don't like him anyway, so I see no reason to talk to him.

"Oh, who's this here? Is it Katou Youji-kun? Aw, sad to say that this meeting must end so short..." He taunted, laughing in my face once again. "I hope you have fun in the office... Because some things are meant to fall apart..."

My heart had jumped a bit. I didn't know what he had meant by that... It scared me. I turned to him, and gathered myself. "Wait a moment; just what are you talking about? Don't play games with me, we've already got enough tension between us as is."

He chuckled, pursing his lips. "Hmm, no I don't think I should tell you... the reason? Eh, I'll let you feel that whilst I'm not here, because I may just laugh in your pathetic little face. I don't get what he saw in you anyway..."

His words began to burn... I don't understand... Who is this 'he' that he's talking about? I tried to keep composure as much as I could, knowing that by now, he wouldn't be at that top step anymore. "Whatever Koharu. Just go away, your face is making me sick. I almost wanna' hurl. Too bad pretty and pretentious boys like you can't stomach dirt such as yourself."

His facial expression became menacing, his soft and sarcastic tone turning harsh. "What'd you- You know what, I have no time for this, I'll get my entertainment tomorrow..."

He stomped away, as I just sighed. I didn't want to be bothered with nonsense. Especially with all the crap he's spouting out. I then made my way to the office, and knocked on Izumi-san's door.

"Come in Youji." Izumi-san's muffled voice had called through the door.

I opened the door. "You wanted to see-" I paused. I saw Iwaki's eyes stare at me, with an immense sadness, so strong that it shook me to my core. I didn't understand why he had such an expression on his face, because it wasn't like him at all... But I'm sure it isn't for a big reason, I hope...

"Shut the door and sit down, this is a very important matter we must relay to you." Izumi-san's tone was stern, so sharp and so cold... I couldn't understand.

I did exactly as she asked, shutting the door behind me, and then taking a seat next to a melancholic Iwaki. I then asked her, "Izumi-san, what is this all about? I thought Iwaki was supposed to be out on the track..."

"I think I've done enough explaining. Kyosuke should be the one who tells you..." Izumi-san said, turning away from us facing the window.

Iwaki lifted his head. He was extremely uncomfortable and I could see it in his face. "Look, Katou... I, I don't have a nicer way to put but... Izumi-san knows that we're together... and she knows about what happened between you and Tsuji..."

My face filled with shock, and I began to yell. "What? How did she find out about that? We were only supposed to know that!"

"Koharu told her. Koharu told her everything that had happened, as he's been monitoring us the entire time we had gone out... and... there's another thing..." He replied, his voice beginning to shake almost as if he's nervous.

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Why would he do something like that? I don't understand it... I just can't fathom it. I feel like my heart's getting ready to drop into my stomach.

I gulped, and gathered my words. "And what's the other thing? Come on Iwaki, say something..."

Iwaki began to stutter, "W-Well... Izumi-san... she..." He couldn't get the words out... Was it that hard for him to say?

"Ugh, Kyosuke could you take any longer... To summarize, I proposed something about keeping this situation from ever happening again. Either you and Kyosuke separate, and continue as you have done in the past, or should you not follow these simple instructions, you and him can remain together but both of you will go to another school. Kyosuke's career ended, and you transferred to a top school in another district. His career began here, and he can't keep a record without me sending it out." Izumi-san sighed, and took place over Iwaki's constricted words.

"What!" I yelled, standing up from the chair. "Izumi-san, why? You know that's bribing us right? You can't do that!"

She groaned in disinterest. "Youji, at this point, your words are pointless. I can't have myself fired over some teenagers that can't control their own hormones. Besides, do you think you'd really want to crush your chances as Student Ambassador of the Year? And, to put something else on that, you'll ruin your lover's career. Don't you think you'll do enough damage by refusing this one opportunity?"

"Iwaki... why? Why aren't you saying anything, are you just going to let her talk down to us like this? Come on, what's your problem!" I began to yell even louder, at a zoned-out Iwaki.

He then spoke, his voice sounding saddened. "Katou, can't you see... We're both still going to be pushed apart, even if we don't go to Akane anymore... We'll be together, yet I won't see you... And I can't have your life ruined because of some dumb mistake I made. I can't risk it Katou. I love you too much to watch you fall... I want you to stay as you are, and not crumble because of one person."

I was completely devastated. He didn't have to tell me that we'll be separated... I knew it already... But I just didn't want it to be true. I didn't want the pain to begin to rise in my heart, an ache so deep, my chest began to cave in. It hurt so bad... it hurts. I'll have to leave him?

"Iwaki, you can't do this! We're both in this together! We're supposed to love each other! Iwaki don't you love me?" The tears began to flow down my face, as I yelled at him with all the pain I felt in me.

"Katou I'm sorry. I can't do it. I can't risk you getting hurt, nor broken." Iwaki replied, watching me as the tears began to make a soft stream down my cheeks.

I sobbed. "Iwaki I already am broken! Can't you see? I'm crying, I don't want you to leave me! After all these years, I thought my love was a joke, I thought it would never be fulfilled, until that day you finally said you liked me! I thought my love was unrequited, impossible for you to love someone as nerdy as me! So why? Why this way, just why now? Don't do this, I'm begging you!"

Iwaki's eyes began to get so solemn, and so saddened I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. The pain began to rise slowly, beginning to wrap me in its cold embrace.

"Katou, I love you, and as much as I hate seeing you cry like this... It has to be done. I can't let you ruin yourself for me. I can't... I don't deserve it. We both don't deserve this, we can get through. As much as it may hurt, I can't risk to make you cry like this again... Not again, and never will I break your heart like this. So, it can't be helped." Iwaki's voice was soft, yet so melancholic it seemed like he wanted to break down and cry just like I did, but he had to stay strong for me... To comfort my pain.

I sobbed even louder, falling to my knees. I worked so hard... To finally get my one chance, to finally be able stay with someone I truly loved. Yet they ended up leaving me once again... Why can't I just have something good for once? Am I stuck just being the nerd Katou Youji, shunned by everyone else, as the black sheep? To be the person that never had a chance with anyone from the beginning... right from the very start?

"Iwaki, please... don't do this..." I could barely get the words out, because my sobs covered them. "Please, don't leave me alone..."

Izumi-san wasn't fazed. She only watched as I broke down in front of her. Her cold stares I could feel, almost stinging me. It hurt that someone could be so heartless. It hurts. It hurts so bad. I can't take it anymore.

I gathered my coat, and in a tearful rush, I left as Iwaki called to me. I slammed the door and ran, ran as far away from the school as I could go. I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to remember...

Stopping at Sai Park, where we had first kissed... I sat there on the bench, and cried, remembering how he held me... Now I don't get to feel that anymore... The loneliness here is my only company...

Just why... Can't I just be happy?

* * *

_**Hopefully none of you sensitive folks cry! I hope you enjoy this because I was really trying hard to process my thoughts. But I warn you, do not listen to any melancholic or any break-up songs! Lol, you might end up crying! I'm kidding , I'm kidding. **_

_**But anyway, I'll see you guys later for the next chapter! -Rhye-**_


	19. The Other Side of the Fence

_**I'm back you all. Well, did any of you happen to catch the sniffles from the previous chapter? I'm not surprised -_-. Lol, but anyway, I will say this: These next chapters will be pretty interesting. My mind has been on a roll since school's been back up, sooo... I've been writing a lot more. But anyway, let's get this started...**_

_**A/n*~ These next chapters will be fluctuating between Iwaki and Katou's POV's, so they'll both have an intake on the situation that took place previously. Also, there's a new character being introduced, yet I won't tell you ahead of the game. Sowiee :P Lol.**_

_**POV? Katou's to start off. **_

_**Alright, now scroll down, I'm done talking lol xD.**_

* * *

_Katou's POV:  
_

I understand that it's only been a week since we've been separated... But I just find myself completely unfeeling toward it now. There are just some things that just can't be prevented, and... once the wind blows, well, it's nothing I can do but let it pass over. Izumi-san went to extreme measures to get us to separate, including after two days, she moved his locker to the other side of the building. He was clearly upset, even though we weren't really going to be affiliated with each other anymore. I seemed sad at the time, but... Like I said: things do happen. He yelled and fussed, almost getting himself suspended for going against a superior. Yeah, he hasn't been too careful with anything now that we've both parted.

And this "he" I'm referring to is Iwaki. He hasn't been doing so hot since the last time I've seen him. Every time he passes me by, carrying a large gym bag, holding his head down in remorse, he just looks like he's becoming more and more to himself by the minute. He usually walks around shirtless, after coming outside from the warm weather we've been having recently. Girls instantly squeal, and he presses a fake smile across his face. I know Iwaki. He doesn't care for them at all; yet he still wants to tend to them anyway. He speaks to me every time we bump into each other. We chat for a couple minutes but then, we just part again, like we always do.

But aside from that, where I'm currently at is in school, after the day has ended, after joining the notorious Judo club. Yeah, I like Judo. It isn't very messy like Karate is, and much more calm and quiet than Chinese martial arts are. It's something to do since, I haven't had any spare time spent in anything.

I learned quickly, learning how work my way up into the top ranks... My thoughts are instantly cleared once I start to spar. Maybe... that's how I learned to get rid of that pain... That ache that appears out of nowhere... Once I begin to remember him...

"...Ne, Katou! Katou, wake up!" A new friend of mine, Naoki Minoru, said to me while I stuck in a daydream. Naoki has light brown hair, with oddly abnormal green eyes. They're brighter than him. He has a nice glow to his taupe skin, and he's tall. It seems like he has a mole right there on his neck, I've never paid that much attention to it. His voice is soothing, almost like Iwaki's... He's a year younger than me; he said it's because he started school early.

"Oh... Minoru... I'm sorry, was I doing it again?" I replied, as I chuckled at my own inattentiveness.

He sighs, as he sits next to me. "Yeah, it seemed like it must have been a nice one, you were gone for twenty minutes..."

"Wow... where is every body, was it time for our break?" I ask, as I see that the room is empty besides it being Minoru and I in here.

"Yeah they all left for some grub. I didn't go because I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, the team had seemed to worry about you also. You looked almost saddened about something. I've never really seen an emotional Katou before." Minoru replied, as he lightly chuckled.

Hm. Figures, because I've cleared out those emotions. They're gone now. I don't need them anymore, since I have nothing to show them for. "Yeah, well, that's probably the first time you've caught me off-guard. I was thinking about someone. Someone that I really did care about..."

"Oh? This might be a personal question... but who was this person?" He asked.

"Well... it was someone that I loved more than Judo itself. They were my entire world, and it came crashing down once I figured out we couldn't be together anymore... I spent days crying over this person... And those emotions flooded themselves out, once I had stopped. Then I came to Judo, and Judo became the next best thing that could have ever happened." I responded, looking out the window, flooded with memories and flashbacks.

Minoru began to sigh. It seemed like he couldn't handle me being down. "I could never imagine you like that... Maybe it's because I've only known you for some days... It's just that you're strong... And I could never place you in weakness. I love how you can be so calm and collected, even in the worst of situations... It's just mesmerizing..."

I chuckle. "Minoru, your optimism is cute. I like it, to be honest."

Minoru then blushed, I saw it from the corner of my eye. "Uh... you're saying some weird things now... Don't get too comfortable."

I laugh. "I'll take your word for it. Come on, let's get some food, all that daydreaming's made me hungry!"

"Katou, aren't you always hungry? You're just a huge pig!" Minoru laughed.

"Hey, hey, I have to get plenty of food to buff myself up, I don't want to be weak and frail during sparring!" I responded, while laughing.

As Minoru and I walked down the hallway, talking with each other, I had seen Tsuji walking in the opposite direction from the stairwell, looking like he was tired and just beaten. I wondered why.

"Yo, Tsuji!" I called to him.

He took a quick glance upward, and smiled weakly. "Hey Katou."

"Tsuji, what's up man, you look like you've been drained. What's the matter?" I asked, as he approached us from the other end of the hall.

"Haah," He sighed, "My coach has been working me to death! He's been pushing us further than we can go, since the season's have been going by fairly quick. So we're drafting and practicing and all that stuff."

I tilted my head. "Well, it's all the effort you've got to put in to make into professional athleticism. Anyway, have you heard anything from Iwaki lately?"

"Nah, not really, he hasn't been talkin' that much lately, his mind's been on the track... ever since that situation happened he hasn't really been associating with anyone mostly except Kaneko, Miyasaka, Onozuka, and Carlos... I've been seein' him talk to them almost every day." Tsuji scratched the back of his head, as he sighed.

Well, even though he hasn't spoken to me... I'm still glad that he's at least associating with somebody... I don't want him to be completely alone. "Well that's good. Oh yeah, and this is Minoru, Naoki Minoru. He's in Judo with me!"

Tsuji and him exchanged some words. I then heard someone else come down the hallway... I turned... And I had seen Koharu. Great.

"Whoa... that's Mitsuo? Never seen him in person before..." Tsuji said to me.

"Hm, don't judge a book by its cover." I replied, as Koharu began to approach the three of us.

Koharu hadn't looked too good either... Everyone has looked so gloomy since that time... It's almost ironic. "Ah, well, look who it is. If it isn't Youji Katou, Leader of the Judo team... Whoopee it's an honor to be in your presence."

I groaned. "Enough with the sarcasm. If you've got something to say, hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Jeez, you've gotten a bit more brutal since the last time I've seen you... I guess since you've severed ties it's toughened your exterior? It's quite perplexing to me. I thought you'd be wallowing in the dirt over that person... jeez it seemed more like you anyway." He began to taunt me.

I could remember it... The way he taunted me before... His word began to burn once more, chipping away at my patience. I couldn't handle this guy. "Koharu... quit it."

"Eh, it's fun watching you trying to watch you hide your emotions from the world... but really I can see right through it all... Your still the same pathetic guy I heard cry like a child when he lost something he loved so dearly..." Koharu's words began to reach into my very soul, and the painful ache came back once again. It began to hurt worse than before. I couldn't take it. "Nothing to say Katou? I could say that it might be my fault for making you lose that person..."

I soon snapped. Koharu didn't get to finish the sentence he was attempting to say, as I grabbed him and held him up by his collar. So all this time it might have been him? This could have been prevented... wow... After all that I had gone through. It was ruined by someone... By him.

"Katou! Let go of me! Get off! You're choking me!" Koharu began to squeal like a mouse once I had grabbed him up one good time.

"I don't ever want to hear you speak of it again. Now that I found out everything, there's no use of you anymore. Now go." I let him down, and pushed him toward the other direction. I didn't want to even look at him anymore. His face just agitated me to the fullest.

"Katou!" Minoru yelled, "I've never seen someone do that so casually... and how do you know Koharu-senpai anyway... I'm pretty sure he only hung out in the Student Council Office."

"Let's just say we go way back. It's too much of a long story." I responded, gathering my composure. "Look, I'm going to go now... I'll walk alone from here Minoru."

"Ah, okay..." He replied.

Walking down the hall, down the stairwell, I then went outside. I walked just a bit further from the campus... Until I paused. I saw Iwaki... I saw him run... I walked up to the fence that had separated the two of us. He looked so majestic, running out there... Just like a dancer... It was so stunning. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his body that moved so beautifully... I was at a loss for words. I guess he caught a glimpse of me, telling his coach to hold on for a second, and jogging toward the fence.

"Katou," He said surprisingly, "I didn't expect to see you here! You're looking for someone?"

I shook my head. "No... I was just... watching you run. You look good out there..."

He chuckled. "Well that's the first time in a while that I've heard something like that from you. Well, what's up?"

"Nothing much really... I was going to get some food before I went to Judo practice again..." I said almost silently. I don't understand... My voice is giving out, it seems like I can barely hold up a conversation around him... What's wrong with me?

"Ah yeah, I heard about you. Seems like you made your way up in the ranks real fast. I'm proud of you. Last time I saw you, you were the guy with glasses... So cute and just so funny..." He began to reminisce while I stood there, watching him. "I really miss it... you know?"

The ache again... My heart is beginning to give out on me again... The pain is becoming more prominent. "You do?"

"Yeah... I miss it all... Katou." He put his hand against the fence, and held it there... as if expecting something.

He wanted me to put my hand up to his. All he did was smile contently. His smile mesmerized me, just as it did before... The way he'd look at me was enough to make me go insane... The ache got deeper. I placed my hand on the other side... He then held his fingertips downward, and held my hand through the fence... The ache began to throb, my heartbeat becoming faster.

"Katou... I miss moments like this. When I just would hold you... and you'd always tell me you loved me... I miss it so. But I... I still can't get over these feelings... You may have hidden them away for me not to see... But mine are still here. I loved you. And I still do." He said, as his eyes seemed to glimmer dimly in the early sunset hours.

The throbbing rose into my head. A tear rushed down my face... I began to cry. "Iwaki...!" I cried out to him silently, while I began to kneel down on the grass, silently crying to him...

The pain... it's come back... Because I... I can't seem to fade it. Iwaki shouldn't be on the other side of the fence, talking to me... He should be beside me. The fence is cold... This barrier between us so hard, and strong, it seems unbreakable. The other side of the fence where I shouldn't be... It's with him... He should be with me...

* * *

_***Sniff, Sniff* Ahh goodness it's so sad to see Katou break down, even though he tried so hard to hide it! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next will be coming soon! See yah . -Rhye-**_**  
**


End file.
